Over the Hills and far away
by Feetsi
Summary: FINISHED! Aus und vorbei, EEEENDE.
1. Vorwort

Vorwort  
  
Bevor ich loslege... Erstmal zu den Beweggründen, die mich dazu brachten, dies Fiction zu schreiben. Ich bin ein großer HdR Fan und lese sehr gerne FanFictions. Leider vermisse ich schöne Geschichten über oder mit Eomer- bevorzugt Romanzen- (Vergebung, ich bin auch nur eine Mary Sueg). Es gibt Tausende über Legolas, aber die über meinen Lieblingscharakter sind entweder slash oder er verliebt sich in eine Frau, die zwar hübsch aussieht, aber weiter auch nichts großartiges tut,(ausgenommen einer sehr netten Fiction von Xena und Eskaria, von der ich das nächste update gar nicht erwarten kanng) und das geht mir auch gegen den Strich. Bitte steinigt mich nicht, ich respektiere und achte jeden Schreiber, aber ich sah mich auf jeden Fall dazu berufen, selber die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Nun zu meiner Geschichte... Ich habe sowohl die Filme gesehen als auch die Bücher gelesen, dennoch ist mir nicht mehr alles in Erinnerung geblieben, der Verlauf meiner Geschichte setzt sich aus beiden zusammen, wundert euch also nicht, wenn Settings an den Film erinnern, aber die story nicht so ganz stimmt, vieles musste ich einfach für meinen Sturkopf ummogeln, werde euch aber immer auf dem Laufenden halten, wo man sich befindet und was passiert. Auch habe ich Elrond eine weitere Tochter verpasst, die zum Hauptcharakter meiner story erhoben wurdeg. Da ich den genauen Verlauf der Geschichte im Moment noch nicht weiß und das erst spontan beim Schreiben entscheide, will ich hier nicht zu viel verraten, was hinterher dann doch nicht stimmen könnte.

Jetzt habe ich schon mehr als Vorwort geschrieben, als ich wollte, nur noch eins, dass mich die Musik von Nightwish sehr zum Schreiben inspiriert, was nicht bedeutet, dass diejenigen, die diese Gruppe nicht leiden können, schreiend davon laufen und ein Kreuz vor dem Monitor schlagen müsseng.

Außerdem ist dies meine erste Geschichte überhaupt, also seid nicht zu reißerisch bettel Reviewt mir bitte um mir einen Eindruck zu schaffen wie die Geschichte ankommt und ob überhaupt Interesse besteht sie weiter zu lesen! Danke schon mal an alle, die die Geduld aufbrachten, dieses ellenlange Vorwort zu lesen, Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Feetsi


	2. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alles außer Élwen gehört Tolkien,leiderschnief

Prolog

Rückblick:

„Du hast mein Schwert!"

Warum eigentlich nicht, was hatte sie zu verlieren...

„Und meinen Bogen!"

Wenn die Valar ihr dieses Zeichen schenken, muss sie es ergreifen...

„ Und meine Axt!"

Tu es, sonst wirst du es auf immer bereuen...

„ Der Segen der Elben muss wohl mit dir sein, Frodo Beutlin, denn auch ich werde dich begleiten und an deiner Seite bleiben, wenn der Schatten sich über uns alle erhebt..."

Élwen ließ ihre grünen Augen auf dem Hobbit vor ihr ruhen, nicht im Stande ihren Vater anzugucken, obwohl sie bereits wusste, was er dachte.

„ Ein Elbenweib! Verflucht ist unsere Reise, wenn wir eine Frau mitnehmen, die Orks werden uns auslachen.."–„Hüte deine Zunge, Gimli, Gloins Sohn, sonst wird sie dir abgeschnitten, bevor du einmal Elbenweib sagen kannst."

Doch Gimli war schon gar nicht mehr in der Lage etwas zu erwidern, da er unmittelbar nach seinem Spruch eine scharfe elbische Dolchklinge an seinem Hals spürte, nicht begreifend, wo diese Frau diese so schnell rauszog.

„ Ist euer Wunsch Frodo Beutlin mit eurem Leben auf dieser Mission zu beschützen, solltet ihr erst lernen, euch gegenseitig zu achten, anstatt euch bereits vor dem Aufbruch umzubringen. Denn mit dem Segen aller freien Völker Mittelerdes werdet ihr..räusper... zehn Gefährten im Morgengrauen losziehen!"

Der Unmut in Elronds Stimme entging seiner Tochter natürlich nicht und sie machte sich jetzt schon auf das Wortgefecht gefasst, welches ihr in ihrem Gemach bevorstehen würde.

Wenn die Sonne hinter dem Talgebirge unterging und Bruchtal in ein blaues Licht versank, verstummten alle Geräusche und nur das gleichmäßige Gemurmel des Flusses teilte die Stille.

Wehmütig dachte Élwen daran, wie oft sie mit ihrer Schwester nachts durch das Grün gestrichen war und sie ihr die ersten Lektionen des Kampfes beibrachte, ja darauf bedacht vor den Augen ihrer Brüder und ihres Vaters verdeckt zu sein. Jetzt würde Arwen sicher mit Aragorn unten auf der silbernen Brücke stehen, die so oft der Schauplatz ihrer Duelle gewesen war.

Ja, Arwen hatte ihre Bestimmung gefunden, auch wenn Vater das nicht wahrhaben wollte, aus Angst seine älteste Tochter zu verlieren.

Würde er mich ziehen lassen, wenn er sich dessen bewusst würde?

Ein leises Geräusch entriss sie ihren Gedanken, kaum merkbar für die Ohren eines Menschen, aber Élwen kannte die geräuschlose Art ihres Vaters sich zu bewegen.

„ Wusstest du, dass die Noldor weinten, als sie das Böse zum ersten Male erblickten, weil sie wussten, wie viele Leben der Ihrigen es kosten würde, es zu vertreiben?" Elrond trat zu seiner Tochter ans Fenster, mit den Händen über die Verzierungen am Rahmen fahrend.

„Wenn du beweisen willst, dass du genauso mutig bist wie ein Mann, hast du das hiermit getan, Élwen, nun besinne dich wieder darauf , zu dem zurückzukehren, was du bist, meine Tochter."-

„ Was ich in deinen Augen bin, weiß ich schon lange, Vater, aber ich sagte dir schon einmal vor einiger Zeit, dass mein Leben zu lang ist um es nur von dir bestimmen zu lassen."Sie wendete sich ab und ging zu ihrem Bett, wo einige Sachen lagen, die sie am nächsten Morgen gegen ihr langes, grünes Gewand eintauschen würde.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir in den Westen segeln, Adar, dies entschiedst du für mich, es war nicht meine Wahl."–„ Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, deswegen hatte ich dich eigentlich zu mir rufen lassen, als der überaus überraschende Besuch Gandalfs sich ankündigte."

Elrond machte eine Pause um sicherzugehen, dass seine Tochter ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „ Ich dachte, du würdest selber merken, weshalb ich dich für eine lange Zeit in den Goldenen Wald schickte. Auch wenn du deine weise Verwandte kennenlernen solltest, verbrachtest du auch viel Zeit mit ihrem Hauptmann Haldir von Lorien, nicht wahr?"

Élwen wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte, bestätigte ihm aber, dass sie sich sehr gut mit ihm verstand und er sie oft im Schwertkampf unterrichtete.

„Wenn Galadriel und ich nach Valinor ziehen werden, wirst du Haldir zur Frau gegeben und als letzte Herrin Lothloriens herrschen."

Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus, einen Moment lang dachte Élwen, sie würde von ihrem Herzen aus gehen.

„ Adar, Vater, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, ich empfinde nichts für Haldir und ich bestimme selber wen ich einmal heirate, wenn es überhaupt dazu kommen sollte."

Plötzlich brach aus Elrond all die Wut heraus, die sich in den letzten Tagen in ihm angestaut hatte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich noch eine Tochter verliere, nur weil sich junge Elben zu etwas entscheiden, wovon sie nicht die geringste Ahnung haben. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass auch du das ewige Geschenk der Valar vergeudest ,um die Dummheit der Menschen auszubügeln!"

Élwen schrak zurück, vor der Macht ihres Vaters, die sich in diesem Augenblick ihr offenbarte, im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder erlisch, als sich der Herr von Bruchtal auf ihr Bett setzte und etwas tat, was sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Er weinte.

Anstatt sich weiter zu verteidigen, wusste sie um ihren Sieg Bescheid, ging zu ihrem Vater und nahm seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

„ Ich weiß nicht, was du alles erleiden musstest in deinem bisherigen Leben", sie flüsterte und küsste sein Haar, „ aber du kannst meines nicht auch noch führen, weder bist du Schuld an dem Bösen, was geschah, noch an Schlechtem, was uns möglicherweise widerfahren wird. Jeder hat seine Bestimmung von Geburt an und ich weiß, dass du meine Zukunft mit deinen Fähigkeiten auch schon sehen konntest. Ich will nicht wissen, ob du mich verheiraten willst, weil das mein Los ist oder um mich vor dem Tode zu beschützen, aber wenn ich morgen nicht gehe, werde ich es nie erfahren. Ich muss meinen eigenen Weg finden, verstehst du?"

Doch als sie sein Kinn hob und in seine Augen sah, waren sie wieder genauso gefasst und ausdruckslos wie zu Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand er auf und ging, während die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer in ein goldenes Licht tauchten und sich auf dem leicht geschwungenen elbischem Schwert auf dem Bett spiegelten.


	3. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: mir gehört keine der Figuren außer Élwen, wenn auch die herrliche Sprache ,aus der der Name kommt, ebenfalls von Tolkien kreiert wurde.

Elanor: Danke erstmal für die nette Review und das du mich auf die fehlenden Absätze aufmerksam gemacht hast, ich hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt, da ich im word absätze gelassen hatte und mir die Kapitel nach dem hochladen nicht mehr angeguckt hatte. Jedenfalls vielen Dank, ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser.

Auch wenn ich es hasse Einleitungen zu schreiben, sind die vielen Rückblicke nötig, damit der Charakter Élwens vertraut wird, bevor sie nach Rohan gelangen und die Geschichte etwas...räusper... interessanter wirdg

Wenn ich in der geschichte zu langatmig werde, warnt mich bitte, es kommen auch nicht mehr viele Rückblicke... versprocheng

Kapitel 1  
  
Gegenwart

Der Feuerschein trübte ihren Blick, sie meinte jemanden in ihm sehen zu können, er rief... sie konnte es nicht verstehen... wenn sie ihn nur erkennen würde..

„Élwen?" Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, es dauerte einen Augenblick bevor sie in der Lage war, sich vom rotgelben Flammengezüngel abzuwenden. Legolas sah sie fragend an, jedoch dauerte es einen weiteren Moment, bis sie seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Was ist geschehen, geht es dir gut?"

„..Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung, ich habe nur gerade über etwas.. nachdenken müssen."Sie hoffte, ihre Stimme wieder in Griff gekriegt zu haben, doch ein Blick in die elbischen Augen ihres Gegenübers verriet ihr, das dem nicht so war.

„Es ist wirklich nichts."

Um den besorgten Augen des Elben zu entfliehen und ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen, stand sie auf und ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Als sie an einen Felsvorsprung kam und hinauf kletterte, blickte sie kurz über ihre Schulter zurück. Aragorn und Gimli lagen schlafend oder wenigstens halbwegs neben dem Feuer. Legolas, der Nachtwache hielt, hatte sich wieder erhoben und seine Augen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gerichtet.

Élwen ließ ihren Blick über die weite Ebene vor ihr schweifen, morgen würden sie die Grenze Rohans passieren, die moosbewachsenen Hügel und Steinhaufen ermahnte sie schon des rauen, wilden Landes, dass sich bald unter ihren Stiefeln erstrecken würde. Es war ihr schon wieder passiert, in letzter zeit kamen diese..Anfälle des öfteren. Sie konnte sie nicht steuern, es war, als ob sie Élwen riefen, nur konnte sie nie verstehen, was.

Du hast jetzt besseres zu tun, als über ein paar unsinnige Visionen nachzudenken, schalt sie sich und dachte an die Orks, die ihnen weit voraus waren mit ihren kleinen Freunden und fragte sich ob Merry und Pippin noch am Leben waren.. Am liebsten wäre sie gleich weiter gelaufen, aber Gimli hatte gestreikt, „Zwerge können mit ihren Beinen nun mal nicht zu weit laufen, wie so ein Spitzohr.", schmunzelnd musste sie an die Streitigkeiten denken, die er und Legolas oft hatten und bei denen sie nicht selten die Schlichterin spielen musste, aber im Grunde, dachte sie, sind wir seit Bruchtal zusammen gewachsen als Gemeinschaft.

Mit einem Stich im Herzen musste sie plötzlich an ihren Vater denken. Ob er weiß, wo ich bin? Kein einziges Mal hatte er sie seit ihrem Streit noch mal angesehen, selbst nicht, als er die Gemeinschaft verabschiedet hatte. Gerade erst gestern musste sie an ihren Entschluss denken und was seitdem alles passiert war. Ihr Besuch in Lothlorien, Frodo und Sam verließen in Richtung Mordor, Boromirs Tod, Merry und Pippins Gefangennahme und dann noch Gandalfs Sturz...

Sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, da ihr die Tränen schon wieder hoch kamen, es war alles meine Schuld... wenn ich nicht... Gandalf würde noch leben, wenn sie nicht in Moria gewesen wären und sie nicht...

Haldirs Gesicht trat ihr wieder in Erinnerung, wie verletzt er aussah, als ich ihm offenbarte, dass ich ihn nicht heiraten wollte. Seit ihrer Abreise hatte sie die Menschen um sie herum nur enttäuscht. War es das, was ihr Vater meinte, war es ihr Schicksal ,allen von ihren Freunden den Tod zu bringen? Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter und sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Vorfall am Feuer . Sie dachte immer , sie wäre die einzige Verbliebene in ihrer Familie, die nicht die Gabe der Vorhersehung besaß, auf ihr menschliches Blut schob sie es immer, dass sie keine Visionen und Vorahnungen hatte.

Elrond erzählte ihr von ihrer Mutter, als sie noch sehr jung war, wenn man das von Elben behaupten durfte. Eine Sterbliche, Élwen hatte es erst nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass sie zu den Wenigen gehörte, die über ihr Schicksal entscheiden durften. Viele Menschen wünschten sich, unsterblich zu sein und auch manche Elben wollen nicht ewig leben, sie hatte nun die Wahl. Auch wenn ihr elbisches Leben nicht so ewig halten würde, wie bei ihrer Familie, wenn sie ihre elbische Hälfte zugestehen würde, könnte sie einige Zeitalter durchleben. Was würde sie sehen, erleben, wovon sie heute nur träumen konnte? Doch besonders in der letzten Zeit spürte sie immer wieder ihre menschlichen Züge und Eigenschaften, eigentlich nur lästige, dachte Élwen, als sie ihre schmerzenden Waden rieb. Und doch zieht mich die Menschenwelt an, ist es nur aufgrund meiner Mutter, oder...

„Élwen? Hältst du Wache am Feuer, ich möchte mich für eine Weile ausruhen." „Natürlich, ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen, leg dich nur hin."Nachdem Legolas sich gegen einen Baum gelehnt hatte, setzte sie sich wieder ans Feuer, als auch bald wieder ihre Augen in den Schein wanderten...


	4. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Rückblick

Moria  
  
„ Die Hobbits sind müde, wenn wir noch weitergehen ohne Rast zu halten, werden sie uns zusammenbrechen!"

„Wir können hier nicht zulange verweilen, es ist gefährlich.."

„Wenn es nicht sicher wäre, hätten die Zwerge nicht solange unter der Erde überlebt." Darauf bedacht, dass Gimli sie nicht hörte, senkte sie ihre Stimme, doch den energischen Klang verlor sie nicht. „ Hier unten sind wir wenigstens vor Orks und Größerem geschützt, diese Tatsache sollten wir für eine längere Rast ruhig ausnutzen, bevor wir wieder die Oberfläche erreichen, vertrau mir, nicht alle haben die Ausdauer eines Elben!"

„Na gut,wie du meinst, ich glaube dir, auch wenn ich etwas spüre, was mir Unbehagen bereitet, werde ich Aragorn zu einem längeren Verweil hier überreden." Sie schaute noch kurz Legolas hinterher, wie er in Richtung der Menschen davon ging, besann sich dann aber, nichts mehr zu sagen und gesellte sich lieber zu den Hobbits, denen die lange Dunkelheit deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Legolas musste doch wissen, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren, warum wollte er dann um jeden Preis weiter? Ihr war klar, dass es nicht so sicher war, wie sie es vielleicht gesagt hatte, aber schließlich mussten sie auch an sich selber denken.

„Hier, Sam, trink dies, es ist elbisch und wird sich wie eine wohlige Wärme in deinem Innern ausbreiten."

„ Nein, Frau Élwen, die Flasche ist beinahe leer. Vor uns steht noch eine zu lange Reise, als dass ich wagen würde, den Rest zu trinken."

Élwen seufzte, er hatte Recht, der Vorrat an elbischem Wegbrot und Getränken, der besonders den kleinen Leuten oft wieder zu neuen Kräften verhalf, ging langsam aber sicher zur Neige. Wenn sie Moria hinter sich hatten, war Lorien ihr nächstgelegenes Ziel. Trotzdem hatten sie genug Zeit um einen Tag zu rasten, dann würden sie den Rest des Weges sehr schnell hinter sich bringen können. Aragorn erklärte sich einverstanden, auch wenn ihm ebenfalls nicht ganz geheuer war, aber nachdem ihm Élwen gebeten hatte, doch auf die Hobbits Rücksicht zu nehmen, blieben sie den Rest des Tages in dem Raum, der früher als Schlafgemach den Zwergen gedient hatte.  
  
Die anderen schliefen noch tief und fest, als Élwen aufstand und ihr langes Krummschwert anlegte. Wie gern hätte sie ein Bad genommen um ihre braunen Haare zu waschen, doch das Wasser war sehr knapp, also legte sie ihre Locken nur hinter die Schultern und band das Deckhaar mit einem Lederband zusammen. Sie spürte, dass es bereits Tag sein musste und weckte vorsichtig Aragorn auf, dem es offensichtlich unangenehm war eingeschlafen zu sein.

Während des raschen Marsches an diesem Tag unterhielt sie sich mit Gandalf. Sie kannten sich schon seit ihrer Geburt und manchmal dachte sie, er existierte schon seit Beginn der Zeit. Als einer der Istari war er ein sehr oft und gern gesehener Besuch in Bruchtal und ihr ein enger Freund geworden. Er war einer der Wenigen, außer Aragorn und Legolas, der sie ebenso als Elbin als auch als Kriegerin sah und respektierte und nicht nur die Frau in ihr.

„Du weißt, dass dein Vater nur das Beste für dich will, Élwen. Er empfindet kein Mitleid mehr für die Menschen und sieht nicht ein, warum man ihnen helfen sollte."

„ Du kennst Elrond länger als ich, Gandalf. Er hängt zu sehr an alten Traditionen fest, ich bin mir sicher, dass er immer noch versucht, Arwen dazu zu überreden in den Westen zu ziehen. Die Meinungen, die nicht seinen eigenen entsprechen, hält er für falsch und nichtig. Er stellt sich als Hochelb über die gesamte Menschheit und meint über sie urteilen zu können."

„ Die Valar mögen vergeben, wie du über deinen Vater sprichst. Im Moment beherrscht noch die Wut über die geplante Verlobung deine Zunge, mein Kind. Aber das wird sich legen und deine elbische Vernunft wird wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Ich weiß nicht, was du auf dieser Reise suchst, das musst du selber rausfinden, aber sie hilft dir nicht, Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen, die nach einer Lösung verlangen. Du bist unsterblich, mein Kind, du kannst nicht auf ewig durch Mittelerde wandeln, ohne deinem Vater noch einmal zu begegnen."

Élwen musste schmunzeln, da Gandalf sie immer noch Kind nannte, obwohl sie nun schon seit fast 3000 Jahren als Elbin war. Ich habe soviel gesehen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, obwohl ich noch nie weiter als Lothlorien gereist war. Wie lange muss ein Wesen leben um sich als weise bezeichnen zu können?

Gandalf schien wie so oft ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „ ich habe nicht die Fähigkeit, deine Zukunft zu sehen, wie sie dein Vater besitzt, aber ich glaube kaum, dass du noch über sie zweifeln wirst, wenn wir unsere Mission überstehen sollten." Mit einem sorgenvollen Blick schaute er nach rechts, wo sich eine Kammer auftat, in der ein einzelner Mondschein auf einen Podest fiel, als plötzlich Gimli mit einem Aufschrei hinein lief...  
  
„Gandalf, neeeeein!!"

Sie spürte nichts, nicht den harten Griff Legolas, der sie mit aller Kraft nach draußen zerrte und auch nicht das Blut, dass ihr über den Arm lief.

Sie sah nichts, nicht den schreienden und zappelnden Frodo, der in Boromirs Armen lag und auch nicht die vielen orkischen Pfeile, die nur wenige Millimeter neben ihrem Auge in die Wand schlugen.

„Élwen, komm, los, raus, es ist zu spät!"

Sie bewegte sich nicht, kein anderer wäre in der Lage gewesen, sie da raus zu ziehen, nur Legolas elbische Kraft konnte sie vor sich her schieben.

Sie hörte nichts , nicht das markerschütternde Gebrüll der Orks, nicht das verhallende Dröhnen des Balrog, dessen Feuerschein immer noch in der Dunkelheit schimmerte.  
  
„ Wir hätten nicht solange bleiben dürfen.", sagte Boromir mit einer verzweifelten Stimme und einem gewollten oder ungewollten seitlichen Blick auf Élwen, die es trotz ihrem Schluchzen hörte und die nicht versiegen wollenden, bitteren Tränen runterschluckte.


	5. Kapitel 3

Ithildiel: look at the reviews, I wrote down some lines at you  
  
Elanor: Warum kannst du nicht zwischen Gedanken und Geschehnissen unterscheiden, habs doch eigentlich deutlich genug geschrieben oder? Solange nicht Rückblick über dem Kapitel steht, befindet man sich nur in der Gegenwart, aber keine Angst große Rückblicke wird's nicht mehr geben, denke ich  
  
Ich wollte nur noch mal erinnern, dass der Hauptverlauf der Geschichte der der Filme ist, außer ein paar kleinen, von mir vorgenommenen Veränderungen, viel neues werdet ihr anfangs also nicht erfahren, das ist ja aber schließlich auch kein Action adventureg  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Gegenwart  
  
Sie rannten und rannten, der Wind fegte ihre Locken über ihr Gesicht und doch sah sie schon auf Meter genau jeden Stein, jede Unebenheit, über die sie sich hinwegsetzte.

Ihre elbischen Sinne waren bis aufs Äußerste gespannt, sie konnte meilenweit über die Wiesen Rohans blicken, als sie plötzlich etwas erblickte, was ihr nicht geheuer vorkam. Eine Säule weißen Rauchs, sich in kleinen Schwaden in den Himmel ringend, langsam versiegend. Und noch etwas, Ross und Reiter, ein weißer Schweif...

„Aragorn,...", fing sie an, doch Legolas, der schon weiter gelaufen war, unterbrach sie: „Rohirrim,... wir sollten vorsichtig sein, wir wissen nicht, ob sie uns wohlgesonnen sind."

„Wer ist sich dessen in den heutigen Tagen schon noch sicher, viele Gerüchte besagen, sie wären ein Bündnis mit Saruman eingegangen. Ich meinerseits würde es bevorzugen, mich nicht mit ihnen einzulassen, obwohl ich kein Problem damit hätte, ein paar Freunden Sarumans meine Axt zu zeigen!"

„Die Reiter Rohans haben seit Anbeginn der Zeit mit Eindringlingen zu kämpfen, Gimli, es ist verständlich, wenn sie Fremden gegenüber nicht allzu offen sind. Doch wenn die Uruk- Hai ihnen begegneten, können wir hoffen, dass unsere Freunde vielleicht nicht mehr in Gefangenschaft sind."

„Élwen hat Recht, Gimli, kommt, ihre Pferde sind schnell, wenn wir sie erreichen wollen, müssen wir uns sputen.", sprach Aragorn, während er schon am Rennen war.

Als sie den dampfenden Haufen erreichten, hatten die Reiter sie längst bemerkt und sie umrandet, ihre Lederrüstungen knarrten, als sie ihre Speere auf die vier Fremden richteten, bereit, bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung zuzustechen. Gimli wollte seine Axt ziehen, doch Élwen gab ihm ein Zeichen es sein zu lassen.

„Was treiben ein Mensch, ein Zwerg und zwei Elben in der Riddermark. Sprecht rasch!" Ein Reiter hatte sich zu ihnen nach vorne durchgedrängt, seine Rüstung sah anders aus, nicht so schäbig wie die anderen, dachte Élwen , als sie den weißen Schweif auf seinem Helm wiedererkannte, den sie aus der Ferne bereits gesehen hatte.

„Sagt mir euren Namen, Pferdeherr, und ich sage euch meinen."Gimli wollte es aber auch unbedingt auf eine Konfrontation ankommen lassen ,sie fragte sich, wie wohl der Anführer reagieren würde. Dieser stieg vom Pferd und kam auf sie zu, bis er unmittelbar vor ihnen stand.

„Ich würde euch den Kopf abschlagen lassen, Zwerg, wenn er sich nur ein wenig höher über dem Erdboden befände."

„Ihr würdet sterben, bevor ihr zum Streich ausholtet."Mit einer Schnelligkeit, dass nur Élwen die Bewegung mitbekam, hatte Legolas seinen Bogen gespannt und auf den Rohirrim gerichtet.

Weil sie nicht wusste, wie der Mann auf diese Drohung reagieren würde, da er schon nicht auf Gimli gut zu sprechen war, stellte sie sich zwischen die beiden, legte eine Hand auf Legolas Arm und drückte ihn langsam doch beschwichtigend herunter.

„Verzeiht die Unruhe meiner Gefährten, Herr,"begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme, „ aber wir sind in großer Sorge um zwei unserer Freunde. Wir sind Freunde Rohans und hofften auf eine Auskunft eurerseits eine Gruppe Uruk- Hais betreffend, die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vor kurzem euren Weg kreuzten."

Sie hielt ungerührt seinem Blick stand, der von Misstrauen sprach, aber auch von Stärke und Mut und sie meinte auch von einem Funken Bewunderung, als er sich jedoch plötzlich an Aragorn wendete, der sich an ihn gerichtet hatte und ihm von Merry und Pippin berichtete.

Als er geendet hatte, nahm der Anführer, anscheinend überzeugt, dass sie keine Feinde seien, doch mit einem kurzem, grimmigem Blick auf Gimli und Legolas, seinen Helm ab.

„Ich denke, ich kann euch glauben, was jedoch eher an dem Anstand eurer Gefährtin liegt und nicht an euch, Herr Zwerg,", Er bedachte Élwen mit einem kurzem Nicken und fuhr dann fort, „ Verzeiht mein Misstrauen, aber es ist schwer, unser Land zu verteidigen, seit unser König in einem vergiftetem Zustand schwebt. Die Vasallen Mordors sind bis in mein Haus eingedrungen,... mein Name ist Éomer, ich bin der Neffe König Théodens und der dritte Marschall der Riddermark. Meine Mannen und ich wurden verbannt aus unserer Heimat und verteidigen es jetzt an den Grenzen. Es ist allerdings nur eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange wir dazu noch in der Lage sind, da sich, wie ich bereits erwähnte, unser Reich von innen heraus zerreißt. Was eure Freunde betrifft, habe ich leider schlechte Nachrichten, wir trafen die Uruks bei Nacht und schlugen sie alle nieder, der verkohlte Haufen dort ist der letzte Überrest, wir ließen keinen am Leben..."

Alle Hoffnung zerschlug sich innerhalb einer Sekunde, Bestürzung zeichnete die Gesichter der Gefährten und Élwen suchte nach etwas in Éomers Augen, dass ihr sagte, er würde sich irren, doch als ihre Blicke sich trafen, wusste sie, dass er die Wahrheit sprach und er senkte in Bedauern kurz den Kopf.

Warum hatten sie ihre Freunde nicht retten können? Diese zwei kleinen Wesen, die keine Ahnung von den Gefahren der Welt hatten und nur wegen ihrer großen Herzen mitkamen...

Sie drängte die Tränen zurück, sie würde nicht in Gegenwart dieser Männer weinen.

Sie merkte nicht, dass sie nach ein paar Minuten noch als Einzige neben Éomer stand, während Legolas ein Gebet sprach und Aragorn und Gimli den Haufen betrachteten. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, wahrscheinlich erwartet er, dass ich zu schwach bin um das zu verkraften, eben nur eine Frau, wenn auch Elbe, dachte sie bitter und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Ich hörte von dem Ruf der Rohirrim, gnadenlos mit ihren Gegnern zu sein, aber dass sie so mordlustig sind und im Gefecht nicht mal Kinder erkennen, hätte ich den geschickten Pferdeherren nicht zugetraut."

Sie wusste um den harten Ausdruck in ihrer Stimme und bemerkte mit Wohlgefallen, dass er auch Éomer aufgefallen war, da er sogleich wieder in seinen strengen Ton zurückfiel.

„Ich kann nur noch einmal mein Bedauern ausdrücken, wir hatten nicht die Absicht Unschuldigen das Leben zu nehmen, doch würdet ihr nicht auch _mordlustig_ werden, wenn ihr euer ganzes Dasein lang um das Überleben eurer Heimat bangen müsstet?"

Sie erkannte an der Art, wie er das "mordlustig"aussprach, dass sie ihn in seiner Ehre gekränkt hatte, doch er stapfte mit erhobenem Kopf in Richtung Leichenhaufen, so dass sie keine Gelegenheit hatte ihm noch zu antworten.

Auch blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr, da Aragorn eine Spur der Hobbits gefunden hatte, die daraufhin deutete, dass sie fliehen konnten und in den Fangorn Wald verschwanden.

Éomer begleitete sie in den Wald, es schien Élwen, als ob er ihre Worte über die Rohirrim ernst genommen hatte und wieder etwas gut machen wollte, doch sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie tiefer in den Wald eindrangen. Die Luft war stickiger geworden und sie spürte die Gedanken und Stimmen, die sie umgaben und sie einnebelten. Doch hatte sie genug Erfahrung, den Zauber des Fangorn nicht zu nah in ihr Herz dringen zu lassen, wie es bei vielen jungen Menschen der Fall war, die danach nie mehr gesehen wurden, was nicht selten vorkam. Doch legte auch sie eine Hand auf ihr Schwert, als sie die Anwesenheit des weißen Zauberers spürte....  
  
„Gandalf?" Zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag stand sie wie eine Eiche im Wind, doch diesmal überkam sie ein unendliches Gefühl des Glücks, als sie ihren verloren geglaubten Freund wiedererkannten, oder eher gesagt, er sich zu Erkennen gab.

Dass Legolas und ich nicht gleich wussten, dass er es war, der sich näherte, war seine Absicht gewesen, weise meinen wir zu sein und doch lassen sich unsere Sinne durch einfache Zaubereien trüben. Élwen lächelte Gandalf selig an , auch wenn sie immer noch nicht begreifen konnte, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass er den Sturz mit dem Dämon von Morgoth überlebt hatte. Er erzählte von den Geschehnissen, doch bevor sie ihn noch etwas fragen konnte, rief er zur Eile auf und sah Éomer an.

„ Ich weiß, wie es um euren Onkel steht und ich werde ihn aus der kalten Hand Sarumans befreien. Ihr müsst mit uns kommen, er wird euch brauchen,... Krieg steht bevor."

„ Ich hatte nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, es diesem hinterlistigen Berater heimzuzahlen, doch allein wäre ich nicht im Stande gewesen, Théoden aus seinem Bann zu befreien. "

Éomer rief sogleich seine Männer zum Aufbruch zusammen. Zwei Pferde, deren ehemalige Reiter in der Nacht gestorben waren, wurden Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli bereit gestellt, während Élwen bei Gandalf auf Schattenfell mitritt, was ohne Sattel für sie als Elbe kein Problem war.  
  
Einige Stunden, bevor sie Edoras erreichten, gab Éomer seinen Rohirrim den Befehl zu warten, da sie sonst zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden, mit Gandalf als Hilfe würden sie alleine mit den Verrätern fertig werden.


	6. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Wie kann soviel Schönheit nur soviel Trauer bergen?

Alleine die schwarzen Krähen ließen ihren Ruf verlauten, als die fünf Fremden und Éomer den Hauptweg Edoras entlangritten. Der Begriff Weg ist zu gewagt, Élwen musterte den steinigen, breiten Pfad, der sich bis zu der Goldenen Halle hinaufzog.

Die Bewohner Edoras standen am Rande ihrer Häuser. Zu gebannt um wegzugehen, und zu verängstigt um näher zu treten, keiner sprach ein Wort. Schlimm muss es um diese Stadt stehen, wenn noch nicht mal Kinder vor Besuchern hersprangen, dachte Élwen. Auf den ersten Blick mochte die Hauptstadt Rohans wie nicht mehr als eine ärmliche Siedlung erscheinen mit den dreckigen Straßen und den dunkel , doch zerlumpt gekleideten Menschen. Der eisige Wind fegte den Staub vor ihnen her.

Und doch, wer hinter diese Oberfläche sah, erkannte die unendliche Liebe zu ihrer Heimat, die in ihren Herzen schlummerte. Das Holz der dunklen Häuser war mit feinsten goldenen Verzierungen veredelt , überall fand man das Pferdemotiv, das Symbol der stolzen Rohirrim. Wenn ab und zu die Sonne zwischen der dichten Wolkendecke durchschien, glänzten die Motive und man meinte fast, die Rösser würden lebendig werden und im nächsten Augenblick aus ihren Rahmen springen, doch einige Sekunden später verließ einen der Eindruck wieder und man hatte wieder die Taten dieser alten und ehrwürdigen Kultur vor sich.

Die fantastischen Bauwerke der Elben gingen Élwen durch den Kopf, doch sie waren immer von einer gewissen Kühle gezeichnet, diese hier strömten nur so vor Leben und in besseren Tagen waren die Rohirrim bestimmt offenherzige Gastgeber, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sie erreichten die Goldene Halle. Die Wächter am Haupttor zu Edoras hatten den Befehl, Éomer festzunehmen, falls er zurückkehren würde, aber Gandalf hatte dies zu verhindern gewusst...

Nun hieß es an den Hauptmännern vorbeizukommen, doch einer der Generäle war sichtlich froh darüber ,Éomer in solcher Begleitung zu sehen und ließ sie eintreten, nachdem sie sich trotzdem ihrer Waffen entledigen mussten.

Meduseld war sogar noch schöner, als man von außen erahnen konnte. Élwen vergaß fast den Grund ihres Kommens, als sie ihren Blick über die detailgetreuen Bilder der Geschichte Rohans gleiten ließ. Doch dann sah sie den König. Geschockt war sie nicht, Grima Schlangenzunge und sein Gift waren sogar bei den Elben bekannt. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, da sie das Böse, was von ihm ausging, deutlicher spürte als jeder Mensch, in seiner Aura vernahm sie den Schrecken Mordors, der hier zum Glück noch nicht so lange Schatten geworfen hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich an das, was Éomer an den Verfall des Reiches von innen berichtete und musste ihm zugestehen, dass er nicht übertrieben hatte. Sie warf ihm einen seitlichen Blick zu und sah mit Erstaunen den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er liebt seinen Onkel, dieser sture Marschall konnte also doch Gefühle zeigen. Im nächsten Moment ermahnte sie sich, dass dies nicht der richtige Moment sei um über das Verhalten von Rohirrim nachzudenken.

Gandalf sprach bereits mit dem König, doch dessen Stimme war nicht mehr viel mehr als ein raues Krächzen. Als er jedoch plötzlich anfing hämisch zu lachen, lief ihr ein Schauer den Rücken herunter und sie sah Saruman im Gesicht des Alten.

Gandalf warf sein Cape von seinen Schultern und erstrahlte im Licht seiner Macht. Der Glanz der Altehrwürdigen umgab ihn und seinen weißen Stab, den er auf Théoden richtete.

Éomer wollte nach vorne laufen, doch Élwen hielt ihm einen Arm vor die Rüstung und gebot ihm abzuwarten.

„Vertraut ihm...", sagte sie nur leise, ihr Gesicht immer noch fest und erhoben auf den Podest gerichtet.

„ Er wird ihn töten..."- „ Nicht jede Macht vernichtet, Éomunds Sohn..."

Sie fühlte den Widerstand Éomers schwinden und ließ ihren Arm wieder sinken. Plötzlich meinte sie im weißen Strahlen, dass von Gandalf ausging, nicht Théoden sondern Éomer auf dem Thron sitzen zu sehen, den schmalen goldenen Reif auf dem erhobenen Haupt, geschmückt mit einem königlichen Umhang...

So schnell es gekommen war, so schnell verschwand das Bild auch wieder. Jetzt saß wieder Théoden, zusammen geschrumpft und schwer atmend, auf dem Thron, während eine Frau nach vorne lief, die ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Auch Éomer setzte sich in Bewegung, diesmal hielt sie ihn nicht zurück.

Sie war zu erstaunt über die Vision, die sie hatte, noch nie hatte sie bisher so deutlich etwas erkennen können, als wenn ein Traum sich in den Tag geschlichen hätte. Auch fiel ihr auf, dass der König gar nicht so alt war, wie er anfangs erschien. Man konnte sehen, wie die Last des niederträchtigen Zauberers von ihm abfiel und er seine ursprüngliche Verfassung wiedererlangte. Éomer und die weiß gekleidete Frau halfen ihm beim Aufstehen und Élwen dämmerte es, dass es sich um Éowyn handeln musste, die Schwester Éomers. Sie wusste von dem tragischen Schicksal der beiden Kinder, deren Eltern vor etlichen Jahren schon gestorben waren, sie hatte ein Gebet zu den Valar für sie geschickt und war froh darüber gewesen, dass sie mit ihrer Familie leben konnte...  
  
Eine lange Prozession zog sich vom hinteren Tor Edoras zu den Grabhügeln, allen voran, vier Männer, die die Bahre mit Théodred, des Königs Sohn, trugen.

Élwen ging an Gandalfs Seite, hinter Théoden, Éowyn und Éomer.

Was für ein trauriger Anfang eines neuen Lebens, kaum war Théoden zu seiner alten Kraft gelangt, erfuhr er von dem Tod seines Sohnes.

Am Grabe hob sie ganz kurz den Blick. Éowyn rannen die Tränen übers Gesicht als sie ein Klagelied für Théodred sang, ansonsten stand sie genauso gefasst und grade wie ihr Bruder, der den Kopf hob und Élwen ansah, als er merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Sie nickte ihm zu. Als ob ihm das irgendeinen Trost verschaffen würde, er hat seinen Cousin verloren, wie würdest du dich fühlen?

Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf hallte wie ein Echo wieder und verwandelte sich allmählich in die von Arwen, ...ihre Schwester, sie sah sie vor sich, in ihrem Gemach sitzend, war es in Bruchtal?... Nein,...das Klagelied... für wen spielt es... ihr Gesicht,... so blass,.. sie fällt auf ihr Bett, ihre Augen schließen sich...

Mit einem Ruck kam Élwen wieder zu sich. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so versunken dagestanden hatte.Das Begräbnis war anscheinend vorüber, nur noch Théoden und Gandalf standen am Grab. Als sie ihre Fassung wieder hatte, sprach sie ein elbisches Gebet für den Toten. Gandalf blickte sie an, ob er sich dessen bewusst war, was sie gesehen hatte?

Es wurde bereits Abend, sie zog ihren Umhang enger um sich. Er war aus dünnem, grünen Stoff, den sie um ihre Vorderseite legen und an der linken Schulter festmachen konnte. Doch es war nicht nur die Dämmerung, die sie frösteln ließ, als sie langsam zurück in die Stadt ging...


	7. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Als Élwen die Goldene Halle betrat, wehte ihr der Duft gebratenen Fleisches entgegen, der sie die Nase leicht rümpfen ließ. Aragorn, Gimli und Éomer saßen an einem Tisch bei der Kochstelle, Gimli ,nicht überhörbar, essend, Aragorn Pfeife rauchend und sich leise mit Éomer unterhaltend. Auch Legolas war der Geruch des Fleisches nicht angenehm, er stand an eine Säule gelehnt auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Wie Menschen sich manchmal nur so belasten können, dachte Élwen und betrachtete das fetttriefende Schwein, welches am Spieß über dem Feuer briet.

„Kann ich euch etwas von dem Braten anbieten? Ihr müsst nach der langen Reise hungrig sein."Éowyn kam zögernd auf sie zu.

„Danke, aber ich bevorzuge leichtere Kost."

„Wir hätten noch einen Gemüseeintopf in der Küche, ich hole euch eine Schale voll."

Als Éowyn mit der dampfenden Suppe wiederkehrte, bemerkte Élwen erst ihren leeren Magen. Dankend setzte sie sich neben Aragorn.

„Essen die Elben überhaupt kein Fleisch?"Éowyn musterte sie mit einer leichten Neugier, Élwen fragte sich, wie viele sie von ihrer Art schon gesehen hatte.

„ Nur sehr selten, wir haben sehr großen Respekt vor jeglichem Leben, heutzutage achten aber nicht mehr alle auf ihre Ernährung. Viele wollen noch mal die menschlichen Genüsse erleben, bevor sie in den Westen ziehen."

„ Gibt es in den unsterblichen Landen etwa kein Fleisch?"

„ Doch, ich denke schon, aber für nicht wenige Elben ist die letzte Reise eine Art Symbol als Reinigung von ihrem Leben in Mittelerde und Neubeginn. Und als Loslösung von menschlichen Eigenschaften, um zu einem Zustand vollkommener Weisheit zu gelangen."

„ Menschen haben nicht nur schlechte Eigenschaften, aber das scheinen Elben nur zu oft vergessen zu wollen. Für mich klingt diese ganze Geschichte nur danach, dass sie zum ersten Mal einer Herausforderung nicht gewachsen sind und lieber Mittelerde verlassen, als sich dem bösen Schatten zu stellen." Élwen wusste um den Vorwurf in Éomers Stimme.

„ So dürft ihr es nicht sehen, Éomer, die ersten Wesen, die diese Welt besiedelten, waren Elben, wir lebten hier schon Jahrhunderte, bevor der erste Mensch sie betrat, lebten von, aber auch mit ihr. Ich kann es nicht verübeln, wenn Einige sich zurückzogen, als sie sahen, wie in den letzten Jahrhunderten die heranwachsenden Menschenvölker Mittelerde zugrunde gehen ließen. Nach der großen Schlacht anfangs des Zeitalters mussten sie mit ansehen, wie so viele von ihrer Art starben, nur damit der Eine Ring aufgrund eines einzigen Menschen überleben konnte. Jetzt haben sie Angst, dass der Lauf der Geschichte sich nur wiederholt und überlassen die Menschen ihrem Schicksal."

„Sie sind sich aber auch der Macht bewusst, die sie besitzen, meine Herrin, und dass sie mit deren Hilfe Sauron besiegen könnten. Warum können sie nicht verzeihen, was geschah, diese Gnade macht für mich Weisheit aus."

„Nun, das tun sie, wenn auch nicht alle, wären sonst Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwaldes und ich, als Abgesandte Bruchtals hier? Ich teile nicht die Meinung derer, die die Menschen verachten, für mich sind sie in vielen Aspekten sogar erhabener als Elben."Warum verteidige ich mich ihm gegenüber? Habe ich das nötig? Élwen sah Éomer in die Augen, bis sie meinte, dass die Bosheit in seinen nachließ.

„Élwen, so dürft ihr nicht über euer Volk sprechen", meldete sich Éowyn zu Wort, „ verzeiht meinen Bruder, aber seit wir denken können, schwebte unser Land schon in großer Gefahr, wir haben nie Frieden erlebt."Éowyn legte ihre Hand auf Éomers Arm, dieser erwiderte diesmal ohne Zorn, aber mit einem gewissen Spott in der Stimme:

„Ihr könnt das nicht verstehen, ich würde auch lieber ein wohlbehütetes Leben in einem Tal der Eintracht verbringen, als mir mein Recht zu überleben mit dem Schwert erkämpfen zu müssen."

Élwen fühlte sich durch seine letzten Worte eigentümlich verletzt. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, richtete sie sich auf, wie sie es immer in so einer Situation tat, doch sie suchte vergeblich nach Worten, sie wusste zum ersten Male nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Sie blickte ihn einfach nur an. Éowyn schien verlegen zu sein und wollte grade etwas Entschuldigendes sagen, als die Tür plötzlich aufschwang und Gandalf und Théoden, gefolgt von zwei Kindern herein kamen.

Nachdem Éowyn sie einigermaßen versorgt und mit Essen gestärkt hatte, erzählte sie dem Rest, was der Junge und das Mädchen ihr berichteten.

„Jetzt greifen diese Ungetümer schon unschuldige Familien an, vor was machen diese Monster noch Halt?"Mit einem Fußtritt beförderte Éomer einen Topf ans andere Ende der Halle. „Onkel, wir müssen gegen sie ziehen, oder sie werden schon sehr bald an unserer Tür klopfen."

„Euer Neffe hat Recht, Théoden,"Gandalf redete beschwichtigend auf ihn ein, er wusste, dass Théoden einen Konflikt mit sich selbst ausfocht, „ihr müsst gegen sie in den Krieg ziehen!"

„Nein!"

Théoden sprang auf und ging von seinem Thron weg.

„Mein Volk musste während meiner Krankheit schon genug leiden, ich kann es jetzt nicht noch mehr riskieren, ihnen Qualen zu bringen."

„ Aber das ist es doch, worauf es Sauron und Saruman abgesehen haben,"warf Élwen ein, „ sie wollen eurer Volk zerstören, und davor müsst ihr sie beschützen, es gibt keine Alternative als Krieg! Wollt ihr abwarten, bis sie ihre Armeen so weit erstarken, dass kein Kind, keine alte Frau Rohans ihren Schlag überleben wird?"

„Ihr seid nicht befugt, mir Befehle zu erteilen, Frau Élwen, als König entscheide ich, morgen räumen wir die Stadt und ziehen nach Helms Klamm!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Théoden raschen Schrittes ab.

Vorausahnende Stille füllte die Halle.

„Helms Klamm, was glaubt er mit dieser Flucht zu erreichen, das können sie nicht durchstehen."

Éomer trat auf Élwen zu. „Mein Onkel will sie beschützen, nicht dem Tod überlassen, ich weiß, dass die Festung nicht jeder Streitmacht Stand halten kann, aber solange noch Hoffnung besteht, werden die Männer Rohans sie verteidigen."

„ Das ist es ja, was mir Sorgen bereitet, schon bei unserer Ankunft sah ich die Angst in ihren Augen, ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass noch Hoffnung besteht."Die letzten Worte sagte sie nur noch im Flüsterton.

„Dann wird das die letzte Schlacht Rohans werden, wenigstens kann man nicht behaupten, wir hätten nichts unversucht gelassen."Flüsterte er ihr zurück und zog dann an ihr vorbei.


	8. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Wie können Nächte so unterschiedlicher Natur sein? Wohl unter dem gleichen Himmel Mittelerdes, glich die Nacht unter dem dunklen Firmament in Rohan kein bisschen der, welche sie in Bruchtal immer aus dem Fenster beobachtet hatte. Oder war sie es, die sich verändert hatte? In ihrem Gemach sitzend, ihrer menschlichen Müdigkeit trotzend, hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt von Leiden, von Schmerzen, von Tod. Sie hatte immer schon geglaubt, mit ihren drei Jahrtausenden vieles gesehen zu haben, aber jetzt musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihr ungewöhnlich wenig in ihrem langen Leben widerfahren war. Zu welchem Zeitpunkt kann man behaupten, bewandert zu sein? Hörte das Lernen überhaupt jemals auf?

In der sicheren Dunkelheit der Nacht saß Élwen auf dem hohen Vorsprung Meduselds, ihre Beine gekreuzt, mit den Augen die Position der Sterne bestimmend. Sie kam sich klein vor,... und menschlich. Schmunzelnd dachte sie an die etlichen Nächte, in denen sie versuchte, krampfhaft wach zu bleiben, wie ihre Geschwister, nur das sie keinen Schlaf brauchten. Es war der einzige verlässliche Hinweis auf ihre sterbliche Seite, sie brauchte nicht viel, aber doch mehr Schlaf als zum Beispiel Legolas.

Doch jetzt konnte sie nicht ruhen, die Ereignisse des Tages gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war eigentlich immer redegewandt gewesen, warum hatte sie Éomer nicht kontern können, als er sie beleidigt hatte? Und das hatte er, das war ihr nach einigem Überlegen klar geworden. Als er äußerte, dass sie nichts von Überlebenskämpfen wüsste, dass sie durch ihr Leben in Bruchtal verwöhnt sei, er hatte es nicht wörtlich gesagt, aber Élwen vernahm die Botschaft hinter den Sätzen. Sie hatte auch die Frauen Rohans gesehen, die für ihre Männer am Herd standen und putzten, glaubte er, dass sie nicht den Mut besaß, so übermächtigen Kräften entgegen zu treten?

Doch gleichzeitig kamen auch Zweifel in ihr auf, ja..., habe ich mir diese Frage jemals selber gestellt?

Die Orks hatten ihr keine Probleme gemacht, der erste Streich mit ihrem Schwert fiel ihr schwer und sie hatte seitdem nach jedem Kampf Gebete zu den Valar geschickt, sich ihrer Seelen anzunehmen, doch das war nach einer Weile zur Gewohnheit geworden, würde sie den gleichen Mut aufbringen, wenn Größeres, Gewaltigeres vor ihr stand, in der Lage, sie mit einem mal ausholen zu töten. Würde dann ihre menschliche Seite ihren Tribut fordern?  
  
Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie zuerst die Gestalt nicht merkte, die sich ihr näherte, und überrascht ihren Dolch zog, als sie dann doch die Schritte vernahm.

„Wer ist da?"

„Beruhigt euch, hier in Edoras braucht ihr keine Furcht zu haben im Schlaf erstochen zu werden."Éomer blieb neben ihr stehen, den Blick in die Ferne schweifen lassend.

„Ich habe keine Angst."Élwen ließ ihren Dolch zurück in seine Scheide gleiten und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Das habe ich bereits gemerkt.... Anscheinend bin ich nicht der Einzige, der keinen Schlaf findet."Er ließ sich ebenfalls nieder , Élwen fiel auf, dass er seine schwere Rüstung abgelegt hatte und nun normale Kleidung trug, die Théodens sehr ähnelte.

„Ich bin eine Elbin, wie ihr bereits sicher wisst, brauche ich keinen Schlaf, mein Herr." Ungebrochener Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, Éomer wartete ein paar Sekunden, dann antwortete er in ungewohnt weichem Ton:

„Ich weiß, dass ich euch in eurer Ehre verletzt habe und es tut mir leid. Ohne euch und eure Gefährten wäre mein Onkel wahrscheinlich nie aus den Fängen Grimas entkommen. Selbst ich vermochte es nicht, ihm zu helfen..." Élwen blickte zur Seite, die Trauer in seiner Stimme hatte sie aufmerksam gemacht und es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihn so barsch angefahren hatte.

„Macht euch keine Gedanken,"antwortete sie leise, „ihr wart ja im Recht, eigentlich weiß ich nichts von der Härte des Lebens, selbst als Elbin. Ich musste nie darum bangen, meine Heimat zu verlieren....nein, anstatt mich zufrieden zu geben mit dem was ich hatte, wollte ich sie verlassen und hinter mir lassen. Mir wurde der Frieden zuwider,"ein spöttisches Auflachen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, „ paradox, nicht wahr?"

Éomer sah sie an.

„Warum?"

„Was meint ihr?"

„Warum seid ihr gegangen, warum habt ihr euch dieser Mission angeschlossen?"

Sie dachte kurz nach, bevor sie antwortete.

„Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl, wenn es euch in den Fingern kribbelt, wenn ihr ruhelos in euren Gemächern herumwandert, mit dem Gefühl, etwas tun zu müssen, etwas zu verpassen, woran ihr teilhaben müsstet, wenn euch das Gewohnte nicht mehr genug ist, weil ihr ahnt, dass es noch viel mehr gibt, was euch erwartet, und dass ihr gerufen werdet...."Sie stockte kurz, sie sprach etwas aus, woran sie vorher noch nicht gedacht hatte, sie hatte tatsächlich diesen Ruf vernommen....

„Und wenn ihr das Gefühl habt, das alle an eurem Leben teilhaben, nur nicht ihr selbst...", vollendete Éomer ihren Satz. Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Dann sah er wieder an den Horizont. „Manchmal erdrückt selbst mich dieses Gefühl. Ich, der als stärkster Mann der Riddermark gelte. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich nichts anderes gemacht, als dieses Land gegen Orks zu verteidigen, nichts anderes... ,und ab und zu kommt dieser Zweifel, ob es sinnvoll ist, noch weiter zu kämpfen, ob es nicht einfacher wäre, das Schwert beiseite zu legen und das Leben einfach zu genießen, der Tod kommt so oder so, ob ich ihn verleumde oder nicht..." Er senkte den Kopf.

Gedankenverloren sah Élwen in die Sterne, dann wieder zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite, der plötzlich gar nicht mehr so unverwundbar aussah, wie am Tage.

„Gibt euch euer Gewissen auch eine Antwort auf diese Fragen?"

Er schaute wieder auf und seine Gesichtszüge wurden energisch. „Weil ich es nicht zulassen kann, dass auch nur ein Einwohner Rohans leidet. Ich liebe dieses Land mehr als mein Leben und mein Herz leidet, wenn auch nur ein Busch zertreten wird, ein Haus brennt, ein Lebewesen getötet wird, dass von mir gerettet hätte werden können. Es ist mein Schicksal, ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren und ich will es auch nicht, ich fand mich irgendwann damit ab..."

Zum ersten Mal empfand Élwen Zuneigung zu diesem Mann, den sie bisher für kalt und hart gehalten hatte. „Ob Mensch oder Elb, die wesentlichen Probleme des Lebens sind die gleichen... Mir geht es ähnlich wie euch, nur dass ich noch nicht weiß, wie mein Schicksal aussieht...auf jeden Fall nicht mich zu vermählen, wie es mein Vater am liebsten sehen würde..."

Éomer blickte sie überrascht an. „Ihr und den Bund eingehen, verzeiht, aber das könnte ich mir kaum vorstellen."Er lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte.

„Was ist daran so lustig, bin ich als Kriegerin nicht weiblich genug, als dass ich einen Mann glücklich machen könnte?"

„Nein, versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, ich denke einfach, dass ihr zu... stark seid, um lediglich hinter einem Gemahl zu stehen. Er würde Angst bekommen, dass ihr ihn einen Kopf kürzer machtet, wenn er seine Schale nicht leert."

Jetzt musste auch Élwen lachen. "Übertreibt ihr nicht etwas?"

„Oh, glaubt nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hätte, wie ihr heute in Meduseld Grimas Schergen geschlagen habt, entsprach ganz und gar nicht meiner Vorstellung von elbisch."

„ Das seid ihr von den Frauen Rohans nicht gewöhnt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, wahrlich nicht, die Tradition gebietet ihnen, früh zu heiraten und die Familie zu versorgen, die meisten sind noch nicht mal in der Lage, eine Waffe zu halten. Es ist... erheiternd zu sehen, dass auch furchtlose ,doch nicht minder weibliche Wesen existieren. Ihr werdet euch bestimmt gut mit meiner Schwester verstehen, sie ist es auch leid, die Maid spielen zu müssen. Doch als Mitglied der Königsfamilie wird sie höchstwahrscheinlich eine politische Verbindung eingehen müssen."Sein Lächeln erstarb. „Während des langen Weges heute werdet ihr genug Zeit dazu haben..."

Als er zuende gesprochen hatte, fiel Élwen auf, dass gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages Edoras berührten.


	9. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
„Ruhig, Brego, ist gut..."

„Du hast dir einen äußerst temperamentvollen Gefährten für die Reise ausgesucht, Aragorn."

Élwen hielt gerade auf die Stallungen zu, als Aragorn mit Brego herauskam. Der Hengst wirkte sehr nervös, aber Aragorns beruhigende Art schien auch auf ihn überzuspringen.

„ Auch wenn man es nicht gleich sieht, passt er zu mir, wir wollen uns beide nicht angleichen...Ich denke, ich hätte keinen besseren finden können. Es sind aber noch viele hervorragende Pferde da, ich vermute, dass du auch eines suchst?"

Élwen ließ ihre Hand über das seidige, verschwitzte Fell des dunkelbraunen Brego gleiten. Ohne Widerstand ließ er es gefallen. „Ja, Schattenfell ist zwar sehr geschmeidig, aber ich bevorzuge ein eigenes Tier. Außerdem hätte ich gegen einen Sattel auch nichts einzuwenden, wenn es einmal rauer zugehen sollte."

Sie zwinkerte Aragorn kurz zu und verschwand dann im Stall.

Dies war nun das Heiligtum der Rohirrim. Über den Steinboden schlendernd, betrachtete sie die unzähligen Rösser, sie verdienten das Lob, Pferdeherren genannt zu werden, diese Pferde waren wirklich wunderschön und eines kraftvoller als das andere. Vereinzelten strich sie über die Nüstern, schaute in die großen Augen und kraulte hinter den Ohren. Für welches soll ich mich entscheiden, mein Auserwähltes wird wahrscheinlich lange mein Begleiter sein. Élwen suchte nach etwas, dass ihr besonders vorkam, Brego und Aragorn hatten sich auch gefunden, es muss doch ein Pferd geben, dass mit mir harmoniert.

Éomer, der gerade dabei war, Sattelzeug zusammen zu räumen, als Élwen den Stall betrat, beobachtete sie nun schon seit einigen Minuten. Als wenn er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, kam er auf sie zu, als sie einem weißen Fohlen etwas Heu gab.

„Ihr könnt euch nicht für eins entscheiden, habe ich Recht?"

„Nein, die Auswahl ist wirklich enorm. Eure Rösser sind die schönsten Mittelerdes, wenn ich in der Befugnis bin, das zu sagen."Selbst beim Reden konnte sie die Augen nicht von den Tieren abwenden.

„Ich sehe schon, für euch muss ein erhabener Begleiter her."Éomer zögerte kurz, doch dann entschied er sich. „Kommt mit, ich will euch etwas zeigen."  
  
Élwen hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass hinter den Stallungen noch ein Tor nach außerhalb führte. Als sie es durchtraten, fand sie sich auf einer eingezäunten Lichtung wieder, auf der einige Pferde grasten. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte entlang des Walls, bis sie an ein Gehege gelangten, in dem nur ein einziges Pferd stand.

Élwen verliebte sich sofort in die rassige Stute. Sie war tiefschwarz, nicht mal eine weiße Blesse besaß es. Das war selten, in Rohan waren größtenteils weiße und braune Pferde vertreten. Das Pferd sprühte vor einer Dynamik, als es auf seiner Wiese rumsprang, die jungen Muskeln zuckend und die Nüstern bebend.

Mit Stolz sah Éomer die gebannt auf die Stute starrende Élwen von der Seite an, hatte er doch geahnt, dass sie ihr gefallen würde.

„ Sie heißt Faire." Erstaunt blickte Élwen ihn an.

„Ein elbischer Name? Wie kommt das, wo ihr doch nur mäßig auf unsereins zu sprechen seid?"

„ Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber ihre Mutter kam von den Elben. Ein Bote kam eines Tages zu uns um uns eine Nachricht von den Grenzen zu überbringen. Auf seinen Reisen begegnete er einem Gefolge Elben, die ihm eines ihrer Pferde überließen, da er in Eile war und sein eigenes zu erschöpft um weiter zu reiten. Er blieb nur eine Nacht lang, das war allerdings lang genug, um Schattenfell einen Nachfolger zu schenken..."

„Schattenfell? Dann hat diese Pferd wahrlich königliches Blut in seinen Adern. Faire... Phantom,... der Name passt zu ihr."

„Ich bin der einzige, der sie bisher geritten hat. Ich nahm an ihrer Geburt teil und habe sie seitdem aufgezogen und eingeritten. Ihr könnt sie haben, wenn ihr wollt. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr euch verstehen werdet."

So sehr Élwen der Gedanke reizte, diese wunderbare Geschöpf zu reiten, war sie doch verlegen. „Das ist eine zu große Ehre, Herr Éomer, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das annehmen kann."

Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Faire. „Seht es als Geschenk an die erste und wahrscheinlich auch letzte Elbin, die sich Freund des Reiches Rohan nennen darf. Und hört endlich auf, mich mit Herr anzusprechen."

Sie lachte ihn an, hielt es dann aber nicht mehr aus und stieg endlich in das Gehege um sich mit der Stute anzufreunden. Diese kam sogleich auf sie zu, blieb kurz vor ihr stehen um sie zu mustern, und ließ sich von Élwen anfassen, nachdem sich diese respektvoll vor dem Mitglied der Meharras verbeugt hatte. Versunken in das Miteinander mit der schwarzen Stute, stand sie lange auf der Wiese, nur von Éomer wahrgenommen, welcher sie mit ernster Miene betrachtete.

Der lange Zug bewegte sich nur langsam voran Richtung Helms Klamm, viele alte und kranke Menschen und Kinder verhinderten ein rasches Vorankommen.

Faire trottete neben Élwen her, die neben Éowyn ging. Eine ganze Weile hatten sie nun schon über allerlei Dinge geredet und mit ihrer unbefänglichen, aber auch doch ernsten Art war Éowyn Élwen sehr sympathisch. Jetzt hatte sich ein nachdenkliches Schweigen ausgebreitet, und sie überwand sich endlich, sie das zu fragen, was ihr schon länger auf der Zunge brannte.

„Ich habe euch heute beim Packen mit einem Schwert gesehen, warum tragt ihr ein Kleid? Wenn uns ein Angriff drohen würde, könntet ihr euch nicht verteidigen."

Anscheinend hatte sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen, Éowyns Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich.

„Auch wenn ich zu der Königsfamilie gehöre, stehe ich als Frau nur an geringerer Stelle als ein Mann. Mein Onkel verbietet es mir zu kämpfen, er will, dass ich mich als Patronin der Frauen und Kinder sehe, mich um sie kümmere, anstatt mit in die Schlacht zu ziehen."

Wut stieg in Élwen auf, diese albernen Sitten. Warum glaubten Männer nur immer, Frauen wären schwächer als sie?

„Als ich entschied, mit Aragorn und den anderen zu gehen, war mein Vater auch dagegen. Er wusste nicht, dass ich mir im Heimlichen Schwertfertigkeiten angeeignet hatte. Wäre mir nicht seine Hartnäckigkeit vererbt worden, hätte ich vielleicht auch nicht die Stärke besessen, mich gegen ihn aufzulehnen."

„Ich glaube, eure Art geht nicht so streng mit dem Geschlechterunterschied um. Ich habe schon oft von alten Geschichten gehört, in denen die Frauen für ihre Geliebten gekämpft haben."

„Das ist wahr, Prinzessinnen haben es jedoch immer schwerer, ob bei den Menschen oder den Elben. Jedes Königsgeschlecht ist darauf bedacht, seine Linie aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn der Sohn den Thron besteigt, sollte er ebenfalls eine königliche Frau zur Gemahlin haben und so werden die Töchter an andere Königshäuser verheiratet."

Éowyn erschauerte kaum merkbar. „Mir bangt es vor dem Tage, an dem mir mein Onkel eröffnet, wem ich zur Frau gegeben werde. Aber eines könnt ihr mir glauben, Élwen, ich werde mich nicht einfach so seinem Willen beugen. Dafür brodelt es viel zu sehr in mir. Ich bin mir meiner Pflichten äußerst bewusst, aber ich entscheide selber, welchen ich Folge zu leisten habe. Haltet ihr mich deshalb für arrogant?"

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil,"Élwen lächelte sie an, „ ihr besitzt einen sehr edlen Charakter und ich würde an eurer Stelle das Gleiche tun, beziehungsweise habe ich das schon. Ich denke nicht, dass ihr je etwas riskieren würdet, das eurem Volk schadet und trotzdem euch treu bleibt. Und irgendwann wird eure sture Familie das auch erkennen."

Nun lachten sie beide. Éowyn wusste sofort, von wem die Rede war.

„Ich habe bereits gemerkt, dass euch der Stolz meines Bruders nicht einschüchtern kann. Aber glaubt mir, dass ist nur eine Fassade bei ihm, hinter der harten Schale hat auch er ein einfühlsames Herz, ich wüsste manchmal nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun würde...wenn er nur nicht manchmal so furchtbar altmodisch wäre...aber ohne ihn wäre unser Reich längst unter die Hunde gegangen....jetzt , wo unser Cousin tot ist..."

Es trat wieder eine traurige Stille ein, Éomer ritt gerade an ihnen vorbei, Éowyn sah ihm nach.

„Auch wenn er es nicht zeigt, traf ihn Théodreds Tod doch sehr hart, wir waren seit unserer Kindheit sehr eng befreundet und Éomer hatte ihn schon als Erben des Thrones und zukünftigen König verehrt."

Élwen betrachtete den vor ihnen reitenden Mann, sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, ihn weinen zu sehen und glaubte auch nicht, dass dies bereits oft eingetreten war.

„Habt ihr Geschwister, Élwen?" Élwen schaute wieder Éowyn neben ihr an.

„Ja, eine Schwester und zwei Brüder. Ich liebe sie sehr, besonders meine Schwester. Es fiel mir sehr schwer, sie zu verlassen. Ich bin die Jüngste in der Familie."

„Wie alt seid ihr?", fragte Éowyn neugierig.

„ Dreitausend und zwei Jahre."

„Oh, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es so viele sind. Ihr seht nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig aus!"

„Es ist auch kein besonders fortgeschrittenes Alter unter Elben. Wir sind unsterblich, wenn wir uns nicht anders entscheiden."

Erstaunt fragte Éowyn: „Elben können sterben? Wie wenig ich doch bisher wusste..."

Élwens Stimme wurde leiser. „Ja, natürlich können wir im Kampf tödlich verwundet werden, wie Menschen auch. Und es gibt noch einen anderen eher unfreiwilligen Weg..."

Da Éowyn nichts erwiderte, Élwen aber ihren fragenden Blick spürte, fuhr sie fort.

„Wenn es passiert, dass sich ein Elb oder eine Elbe in einen Menschen verliebt, bindet sie sich mit ihrem Leben an ihn. Elben verlieben sich nur einmal, höchstens zweimal in ihrem langen Dasein. Das heißt, dass ihr Partner nicht nur der Gefährte, sondern auch einen Teil des Herzens bildet. Wenn der Mensch dann stirbt, stirbt auch ein Teil des Elben und sie sind nicht in der Lage, viel länger ohne ihn weiterzumachen. Das Herz meines Volkes ist sehr zerbrechlich..."

„Das ist sehr romantisch, jedoch sehr traurig,"antwortete Éowyn, „ aber man verliebt sich doch nicht auf Kommando, selbst Elben nicht..."

„Das ist richtig, aber Liebe kommt auch nicht auf die Schnelle. Jeder erreicht einen Punkt, an dem er merkt, dass er sich jetzt noch umdrehen kann oder es ansonsten kein Zurück mehr gibt, auch Menschen..."

Seit diesem letzten Satz herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, Éowyn schien das gerade Gehörte zu verarbeiten und gesellte sich nach einer Weile weiter nach hinten zu Aragorn.

Élwen war mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrem Vater. Er hatte nie viel von ihrer Mutter erzählt. Sie fragte sich, warum er nicht nach ihrem Tode gestorben war...


	10. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8  
  
Sie hörte das Bellen schon, bevor Legolas sie darauf aufmerksam machte.

„Was ist das?... Es kommt näher..." Sie schwang sich auf Faire und preschte an dem verwunderten Éomer und Aragorn vorbei. Als sie einige Meter vor dem Zug an einen Vorsprung kam, sah sie schon die ersten über den Hügel kommen. Sie brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um zu erkennen, was da auf sie zukam, und trieb ihr Pferd zurück.

„Warge, sie werden gleich hier sein!" Panik brach unter der Bevölkerung aus. Die Schreie der Menschen übertönten fast die Befehle des Königs, Éowyn rief den verzweifelten Leuten zu ins Tal zu laufen, während die Männer auf Pferden an den Kopf des Zuges kamen und Théoden folgten.

Éomer kam vom Ende der Schlange und rief Élwen zu:

„Helft Éowyn, die Menschen zu beschützen!"

„Eure Schwester braucht keine Hilfe, Éomer, mein Schwert wird bei euch mehr gebraucht!" Sie gab der Stute die Sporen und galoppierte davon, dicht gefolgt von Éomer.

Als sie auf die Warge trafen, entbrannte ein Gemetzel. Die Wölfe waren fast so groß wie ihre Pferde und sie musste oft aufpassen, nicht von Faire geschmissen zu werden.

In einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit traf sie ein Wargreiter an der Schulter und sie fiel runter. Mit dem gesunden Arm ihr Schwert ergreifend, stellte sie sich ihm entgegen, sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite und traf ihn an den Hinterbeinen.

Er stolperte und der Reiter stürzte von ihm. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Élwen und schwang sich auf den Wolf, was sie im nächsten Moment schon wieder bereute. Das Tier bäumte sich unter ihr auf und preschte mit ihr los. Sie versuchte ihn unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, doch unter seinen mächtigen Läufen verschwanden auch etliche warglose Reiter.

Doch dann konnte sie den Warg dazu bringen, sich von ihr lenken zu lassen. Mit dem reißerischem Tier unter sich griff sie andere Warge an, ihnen war es egal, welches Fleisch ihre Reiter ihnen zum Zermalmen gaben.

Nachdem sie mindestens sieben getötet hatte, stieg ihr Warg und schmiss sie von seinem Rücken. Benommen lag sie am Boden, als er sich ihr näherte. Im letzten Moment konnte sie sich zur Seite rollen, als er zum Sprung ansetzte und kam wieder auf die Beine. Doch sie hatte ihre Waffe verloren. Der Warg und sie umkreisten sich, nicht die Augen voneinander lassend. Plötzlich stolperte sie über einen Stein und fiel auf den Rücken. Ein Schmerz fuhr ihr durch den Körper und sie konnte sich nicht aufrichten. Der Warg sah ihre Hilflosigkeit und kam mit gefletschten Zähnen auf sie zu. Dann setzte er zum Sprung an.

„Élwen! Fangt!" Wie aus einem Reflex streckte sie die Hand aus ,fing den Speer, den ihr Éomer zuwarf, und rammte ihn in letzter Sekunde mitten in den Bauch des Ungetüms, das sich nur ein paar Zentimeter über ihr befand. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass er auf sie fiel und stöhnte vor Schmerz, als seine Last sie niederdrückte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, merkte sie, wie sich das Tier bewegte und sah den Umriss Éomers, der das stinkende Aas keuchend von ihr runter zog. Dann legte er einen ihrer Arme um seinen Hals und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Ein Glück, ich sah euch aus dem Augenwinkel, ich war selber zu beschäftigt um das Tier selber zu erstechen."

„Es geht schon, danke, ich fühle meine Beine gleich bestimmt wieder..." Élwen humpelte auf einem Bein und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Danke, es ist alles in Ordnung...", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

Ungläubig musterte Éomer sie, ließ sie aber los, als sie sich von ihm befreien wollte. Er sah sich um.

„Die Schlacht ist vorbei, aber es sind viele umgekommen... was ist los?"

Élwen hatte sich grade auf Legolas und Gimli zubewegt, die an einer Schlucht standen.

„Élwen,....". Gimli sah sie an, senkte aber den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?"

Legolas schaute immer noch in das Gewässer unter ihnen.

„Aragorn, er ist... gestürzt."

„Was?? Das kann nicht sein!"Sie blickte den felsigen Abgrund runter, sie konnte es nicht glauben, doch im selben Augenblick kamen ihr die Tränen und sie wusste, dass es wahr war. Was sollten sie ohne ihn tun... er war doch ihr Anführer, der Erbe.... er hatte ihnen immer Hoffnung gemacht...

Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich , als Théoden verkündete, die Toten hier zu lassen.

„Was? Das können wir nicht tun, ...wir müssen ihn suchen, vielleicht...vielleicht ist er bewusstlos!"

Théoden sah sie bedauernd an und ging dann. Éomer legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter um sie ebenfalls zum Gehen zu bewegen, aber sie schlug sie wütend ab und stieg auf Faire.

Schweigen zeichnete den Rest ihres Weges, selbst Éomer fielen keine tröstenden Worte ein, er wusste nur zu gut, wie man sich fühlte, wenn man einen Freund verliert.


	11. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9  
  
Die Hufe klapperten auf den Steinen, als die Reiter Théodens Helms Klamm erreichten, ein heilloses Durcheinander entstand. Aufgeregte Rufe von Frauen, die nach ihren Männern suchten und Schreie derer, deren Männer gefallen waren, erfüllten die Luft.

Élwen brachte Faire vor dem Haupttor zum stehen, die Stute war geschwitzt und schmutzig, doch hatte sie das Gefecht tapfer durchgestanden. Sie streichelnd und beruhigend auf sie einredend, beschloss Élwen, sie später noch eigenhändig sauber zu machen. Doch im Moment beherrschten sie noch die Wut und Enttäuschung.

Eine Frau näherte sich ihr kaum merklich.

„Meine Herrin, entschuldigt, aber ich suche meinen Mann, er heißt Éolor, habt ihr ihn vielleicht gesehen...?"

„ Wenn er nicht unter den Reitern hier ist, wird er gefallen sein, oder glaubt ihr, ich führe Buch über die Toten?"

Élwen erschrak über ihren patzigen Ton und wollte sich grade entschuldigen, doch es war schon zu spät, die Frau war laut aufheulend davongerannt. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie kann das mir nur passieren? Wie kann der Zorn nur so die Oberhand gewinnen?

„Éowyn,... du hast mich erschreckt..."

„Élwen, ich bin sehr froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Aber... Herr Aragorn... ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen..."

Élwen wusste, dass Éowyn in der kurzen Zeit eine starke Zuneigung zu Aragorn entwickelt hatte und konnte es nicht ertragen, ihre neue Freundin zu erschüttern.

„Ich, tut mir leid... frag Gimli,... ich kann nicht..."Sie wendete sich ruckartig ab und lief von der großen Menge weg. Eine einsame Ecke suchend, wandelte sie ziellos umher, bis sie eine fand, in der Vorräte lagerten. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Mehlsäcke und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

Wenn sie jetzt weinte, würde sie lange nicht mehr damit aufhören können, das wusste sie. Sie hatte zum letzten Mal in Moria geweint und sie würde jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht ihren Gefühlen nachgehen. Die Zeit zu trauern würde kommen, doch noch war sie nicht da... nicht hier, nicht jetzt... Es würde weitergehen, sie würden Rohan auch ohne Aragorn verteidigen und wenn sie ohne ihn nicht überleben, hätten sie es mit ihm auch nicht gekonnt. Es liegt bei Frodo, ob Mittelerde weiter besteht, nicht an Aragorn.

Aber wären sie ohne ihn wirklich so weit gekommen? Je länger Élwen darüber nachdachte, desto mehr nagten Zweifel an ihr. Nein, ohne Aragorn wären wir längst verloren und ohne ihn werden wir es nicht überstehen... Sie sah in sich hinein, doch sie wusste, dass ihr Herz ihr das bestätigen würde. Aragorn war der Erbe Isildurs und ein Hoffnungsschimmer für diese Menschen, ob es nun an seiner eigenen Stärke oder an der, die er anderen zu geben vermag, liegen mochte, ohne seine Führung, waren sie dem Verderben ausgeliefert. Doch können wir ihnen nicht auch diese Stärke schenken, wir, die wir diese Schlachten bisher überlebt haben, ist es nicht möglich, dass wir Aragorns Platz einnehmen, wenigstens solange, bis das Ende kommt...?

„Da seid ihr ja, Legolas hat mich gebeten, nach euch zu suchen. Ich glaube, er macht sich Sorgen um euch, wegen... diesem ... Vorfall"

Warum erschien dieser Rohirrim immer dann, wenn sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, witterte er es, wenn Frauen in Not waren?

„ Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet bereits, dass man sich um mich nicht sorgen braucht, Éomer, Éomunds Sohn. Ich benötige keinen Aufpasser. Kümmert euch lieber um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten, statt mir hinterher zu spionieren." Élwen hatte sich aufgesetzt und sich vor ihn gestellt, ihr Blick sprach nun nicht mehr von Trauer ,sondern von Wut.

„ Es war nicht in meiner Absicht, euren Aufpasser zu spielen, nur vergesst ihr anscheinend, dass ihr nicht der Einzige seid, der einen Freund verloren hat. Etliche Frauen hier sind allein, weil ihre Männer nicht wiedergekehrt sind und brauchen das Gefühl, dass sie nicht umsonst gestorben sind. Und ihr vergesst euch und führt euch auf, als ob jeder nur Rücksicht auf eure Gefühle nehmen muss. Erkundigt sich man dann nach eurem Befinden, fahrt ihr einen beleidigt an, und ich dachte, ich wäre ein Sturkopf. Meldet euch gefälligst beim König, wenn ihr wieder in der Lage dazu seid."

Éomer hatte sich beim Reden immer weiter heruntergebeugt und befand sich nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht, als er die letzten Worte mehr rief als sprach. Nun drehte er sich auf dem Ballen um und stapfte davon, die wie vom Donner gerührte Élwen hinter sich lassend. So wütend hatte sie ihn bisher noch nie erlebt, hatte sie es wirklich so sehr übertrieben? Mit Unbehagen musste sie feststellen, dass er wiedereinmal Recht gehabt hatte, sie, eine ehrwürdige Elbin, hatte ihre Haltung verloren und eine unschuldige Frau zusammen gestaucht, die ihre Hilfe benötigt hatte. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und entschied sich dann, die Frau zu suchen. Auf halbem Wege kam ihr Legolas entgegen, der ihr berichtete, sie wären zum König gerufen worden.

„Meine Freunde, ich weiß, dass der Verlust Herrn Aragorns tief sitzt, aber wir müssen die Festung vorbereiten,..."

Während Théoden zu ihnen sprach, blickte Élwen zwischendurch kurz zu Éomer, der neben ihm stand. Als dieser ihren Blick jedoch erwiderte, senkte sie schnell wieder den Kopf. Die Scham über ihr Versagen, denn das war es gewesen, war noch zu groß. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht rot im Gesicht wurde

. „Die Vorräte werden in den hinteren Kammern untergebracht und...".

Später am Abend waren sie und Legolas dabei, die letzten Waffen in den Bestand aufzunehmen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch nicht mit der Frau gesprochen hatte

. „Kannst du den Rest ohne mich machen, ich habe noch etwas vergessen."

„Natürlich, geh nur..."

„Legolas?"

„Ja, was ist?"

„Falls ich dich je in irgendeiner Weise mit meinen Worten verletzt habe, dann tut es mir leid." Er war grade damit beschäftigt, ein Schwert zu polieren und hielt jetzt inne, konnte ihr aber nur noch verwundert nachschauen.  
  
Es war draußen bereits dunkel, und Élwen musste ihre elbischen Sinne benutzen um die Frau ausfindig zu machen. Plötzlich kam Éomer auf sie zu.

„Kommt mit!", sagte er ohne jegliche Erklärung.

Die Leute hatten sich nach drinnen oder in die Höhlen verzogen, da es bereits kälter geworden war, auch Éomer hatte seinen Schulterschutz abgelegt und trug nur noch ein Kettenhemd mit dem ledernen Wams drüber. Vereinzelt liefen noch ein paar Soldaten rum, ansonsten war es mucksmäuschenstill, doch als Éomer sie zu dem äußeren langen Wall führte, nahm sie bereits das Wimmern und die schemenhafte Gestalt einer Frau wahr.

„Oh, nein, nicht..."Ohne abzuwarten, stürmte Élwen an Éomer vorbei als sie begriff und blieb erst wenige Meter vor der weinenden Frau stehen, die sich am Rand des Walls befand, der sich zum Berg hin richtete, und beängstigend weit runter schaute.

„Bitte, tut es nicht..ich..."

„Kommt mir nicht zu nahe, mir wurde heute alles genommen, was mir lieb und teuer war .Mein Mann war alles für mich..." Die Stimme der Frau brach zitternd ab und Élwen suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist so etwas zu verkraften... es tut mir leid, wie ich euch behandelt habe.... ich hätte einfühlsamer sein müssen..."Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen sollte, ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr vor Panik nicht mehr, als sich die Frau plötzlich zu ihr drehte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

„Alles- wurde- mir- genommen..."

Und dann sprang sie, das Gesicht immer noch auf Élwen gerichtet.

„Neeeein!!!!!"

Éomer stob an ihr vorbei, die Frau noch ergreifen wollend, doch vergebens. Élwen konnte sich erst nicht rühren, doch dann rannte sie zur Treppe, sie hinab, zum Fuße des Walls, zu der Frau. Sie kniete sich nieder und nahm sie in den Arm. Éomer kam ebenfalls gelaufen und blieb hinter ihr stehen.

„Oh ihr Valar, lasst sie nicht sterben... es war meine Schuld... bitte....lasst sie leben...meine Schuld...."

„Élwen... es hat keinen Sinn, sie ist tot."

„Nein,..."ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Schluchzen, sie wiegte den starren Körper in ihren Armen, „ ich wollte ihr doch helfen..... mit ihr reden... sie kann nicht tot...." Dann ließ sie die Frau wieder zu Boden und brach endgültig zusammen, all die Tränen, die sich in ihr aufgestaut hatten, kamen mit einem großen Aufheulen aus ihr raus, sie konnte nur noch weinen und schreien. All die Tränen für die Toten, die sie betrauert aber nicht beweint hatte, die Wut, Enttäuschung ,und auch die verdrängten Ängste...

Éomer kniete sich neben sie und nahm sie wortlos in die Arme, drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind.

„ Ich wollte niemandem wehtun..... Aragorn,...Boromir.... ich wollte es nicht... mein Vater hasst mich....Haldir....allen bringe ich Leid"Die Worte drangen nur bruchstückhaft zwischen ihrem heulenden Klagen hervor.

„Nein, du bist nicht daran Schuld, nein... lass es nur raus." So saßen sie stundenlang da, wie es Éomer vorkam. Er wiegte sie in seinen Armen und hielt ihren Kopf, er war froh, dass die Soldaten sie nicht bemerkt hatten und so blieben sie alleine, nur Élwens Klagen durchbrach die Stille.


	12. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10  
  
Der nächste Tag brach heran und das geschäftige Wuseln in der Festung ging weiter. Nachdem Élwen ihr Frühstück allein und schweigend eingenommen hatte, stieg sie auf den Wall über dem Haupttor. Es gab für sie nichts mehr zu tun und sie konnte die Gesellschaft der vielen Menschen nicht ertragen. Sie sehnte sich nach der Ruhe Bruchtals.

Nach einer Weile trat Éomer leise an sie heran, eine ganze Weile sagte er nichts, ließ seinen Blick nur über den Himmel schweifen.

„Seit wir hier sind, erlauben uns die Wolken keinen Blick auf die Sonne....Falls wir hier angegriffen werden sollten, sehen wir unsere Feinde erst, wenn sie bereits vorgerückt sind."

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander.

„Éomer....ich danke euch, wegen gestern, meine ich." Er schaute sie von der Seite an.

„Hätte ich geahnt, was diese arme Frau vorhatte, hätte ich euch nicht hinzugeholt, ihr solltet mir nicht danken."

„Vielleicht gab es einen Grund, dass ich dies miterlebte. Ich... es war befreiend, alles rauszulassen, was sich mit der Zeit immer tiefer in mich hineinreingefressen hatte.."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich schon gefragt hatte, wie ihr eure ganzen Gefühlen unterdrücken konntet. Euch ist viel passiert, selbst ich blieb all die Jahre nicht ohne eine Träne. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis eure Seele das nicht mehr verkraften konnte."

„Es war töricht von mir,..."Élwen ärgerte sich über sie selbst. „So vielen fehlt der Respekt vor mir, weil ich eine Frau bin, trotz meines elbischen Blutes, irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, dass ich keine Schwäche zeigen dürfte."

„Ich sagte euch bereits, dass ich euch nicht für schwach halte, Élwen, ich habe Achtung vor jedem, der sein Land und seine Leute verteidigt,...ich....das ist doch... Aragorn! Öffnet das Tor!"

Von Éomers plötzlichem Aufschrei verwundert, sah auch sie in die Richtung, auf die er zuvor seine Augen gerichtet hatte und nahm wahr, wie sich ein dunkelbraunes Pferd auf Helms Klamm zubewegte. Das war doch nicht möglich!

„Aragorn!"

Sie lief direkt auf ihn zu, ohne auf seine Erschöpfung zu achten, fiel sie ihm um den Hals, als ob seine Rückkehr den unmittelbaren Sieg über Sauron ankündigte.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, was es für ein Glück ist, dich wohlauf zu sehen! Uh, du solltest dich bald reinigen, du riechst furchtbar!" Über den ungewohnten Redeschwall von Élwens Seite überrascht, begrüßte Aragorn sie, Éomer und Gimli, der ihm das gleiche über seinen Geruch mitteilte.

„Aragorn, euer Kommen bereitet den Leuten neue Hoffnung, die wir nicht in der Lage waren, ihnen zu geben..."Eine leichte Eifersucht schwang in Éomers Stimme mit, „ich meinerseits bin froh, dass unser Heermeister lebt."

„Danke, Éomer, doch ich glaube, ihr seid euch eurem eigenen Einfluss nicht bewusst, die Männer sehen in euch ihren künftigen König, nicht ihn mir. Doch ich habe wichtiges mit dem König zu bereden. Folgt mir..."

„Wie viele sind es?"

„Zehntausende, eine riesige Armee von Orks, Uruk-Hais und anderen Geschöpfen, die nur für diese Schlacht gezüchtet worden sind." Eine gespannte Stille trat ein, alle warteten nur auf die Antwort des Königs.

Élwen wusste, dass er nun nicht mehr die Gelegenheit hatte ,sein Volk sich verstecken zu lassen, aber würde er dieses riesige Gemetzel riskieren? Sie hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass Saruman es auf sie abgesehen hatte, doch Zehntausend... das übertraf selbst ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen. Er wollte sie unverkennbar auslöschen.

„Lasst sie kommen!"

Sie folgten Théoden, der auf den Wällen Anweisungen gab, Aragorn gab sich nicht einfach damit zufrieden, er wollte ihn überreden, nach Hilfe schicken zu lassen. Élwen schritt neben ihm hinter dem König her.

„Ich muss ihm dieses Mal Recht geben, Aragorn, selbst wenn Gondor uns unterstützen wollte, wären ihre Truppen nie rechtzeitig hier, wenn die Orks nach deinen Angaben uns bereits in der Nacht erreichen."

„Diese Monster wollen nicht die Festung, sondern die Menschen vernichten, er ist zu überheblich, wenn er denkt, sie könnte jedes Übel aufhalten!"

„Was sollte er denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Helms Klamm ist der sicherste Ort in Rohan. Diese Menschen können sich nun mal nicht richtig verteidigen, dann lass sie doch wenigstens ihre Ehre wiedergewinnen, du weißt, dass ihnen das wichtig ist, wenn sie auch keine Chancen auf Überleben sehen!"

„Sprecht nicht so laut, die Angst in ihren Augen wächst dadurch nur noch ins Unermessliche..."Éomer beschwichtigte die beiden in ihrem Disput.

Auch Legolas mischte sich ein. „Sollen sie doch wissen, was ihnen bevorsteht. Sie müssen vorbereitet sein, sonst werden sich die ersten beim Anblick der Orks gleich von der Mauer zu stürzen anstatt zu kämpfen."

Élwen schluckte und spürte den Blick Éomers in ihrem Rücken.

Sie sah Legolas ins Gesicht. „Diese Leute haben mehr Mut, als du glaubst, Legolas, auch wenn sie sterblicher sind, als du es bist, vertraue einmal auf die Stärke der Menschen..."

„ Was ist los mit dir, Élwen?" Er blieb stehen. Sie hielt seinem festem Blick stand, sie kannte die Art von Legolas, sein Gegenüber zu fesseln.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„In letzter Zeit erweckst du immer öfter den Eindruck, dich gegen deine elbische Natur zu stellen. Warum verteidigst du plötzlich die Menschheit bei jeder Gelegenheit, statt dich auf deine vertrauten Sinne zu verlassen und auf die Stimme zu hören, die dir genau das sagt, was sie auch zu mir spricht?"

Élwen fühlte sich seltsam durchschaut, sie bemühte sich darauf ihr Gesicht ohne Regungen zu belassen. „Du irrst dich, Legolas, warum müssen Elben immer Recht sprechen und Menschen Unrecht behalten? Ich verleugne mein Volk dadurch nicht..."

Er seufzte.

„Selbst jetzt merkst du nicht, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit in Elbisch zu dir spreche und antwortest mir in der gemeinsamen Sprache..."

Mit einem weiteren enttäuschten Seufzer schritt er an ihr vorbei.

„Du irrst dich,..."konnte sie ihm nur noch nachflüstern. Éomer und Aragorn, die bei ihnen stehen geblieben waren, tauschten einen Blick aus. Éomer, der Legolas Worte nicht verstanden hatte, sagte nichts und ging zu seinem Onkel, der ihn gerufen hatte.

Kurze Zeit später folgten auch Aragorn und Élwen. Sie besprachen die Verteilung der Wachen, als Éowyn wütend auf sie zukam.

„Warum werde ich in die Höhlen geschickt, ich kann besser kämpfen, als viele der Männer!" Théoden wendete sich ihr zu.

„Éowyn, ich werde nicht schon wieder mit dir darüber diskutieren!"

„Éomer, kannst du mich nicht unterstützen, du weißt, wie sehr mich das belastet!"

„Nein, Éowyn, es ist das Beste für dich, mit den anderen Frauen und Kindern in den Höhlen zu bleiben, dort bist du sicher."

„Théoden, lasst eure Nichte doch kämpfen, wenn sie will, ihr habt an mir gesehen, dass Frauen auch kämpfen können und darum geht es doch, oder?" Théoden sah Élwen funkelnd an.

„Ich lasse es zu, dass ihr euch an den Kampfstrategien beteiligt, Frau Élwen, aber haltet euch aus unseren Familienangelegenheiten raus, wenn ich sage, dass Éowyn bei den Frauen bleibt, dann hat das auch zu geschehen, dies ist mein letztes Wort!" Éomer und er gingen rasch weiter, während Élwen bei der schnaufenden Éowyn blieb.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte."

Éowyn zwang sich ein Lächeln auf.

„Du hast es wenigstens versucht, irgendwann werde auch ich meine Gelegenheit bekommen."Mit diesen Worten ging sie zurück, doch Élwen hatte ihren enttäuschten Ton nicht überhört.


	13. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Rückblick

Lothlórien

„....Trinkt noch etwas, Legolas, lange ist vergangen, seit zum letzten Male der Dunkle Wald auf den Goldenen traf. Élwen, gesellt euch doch zu uns, es ist bestimmt eine Weile her, seit ihr elbische Gaumenfreuden genießen durftet..."

Legolas legte dem Elben neben ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Lasst sie trauern, sie hört uns nicht, unser verlorene Gefährte stand ihr näher, als jedem anderen unserer Gemeinschaft." Er sah sie mit einem traurigen Blick an, den Élwen ebenso wenig sah, wie sie die fröhlichen Stimmen der Elben hörte.

Am Rande des hohen Flets sitzend, hatte sie der Runde im Innern des Baumes den Rücken zugedreht. Legolas hatte sie am frühen Abend mit zu ihren Verwandten geführt, um sie ein wenig aufzuheitern, doch sein Bemühen war gänzlich umsonst gewesen. Noch nicht mal die atemberaubende Aussicht von dem Hochsitz aus konnte ihr die Betrübnis nehmen, die sie ausfüllte.

Sie zog die Knie an und lauschte dem Klagelied, dass nun schon seit einiger Zeit gesungen wurde. Die glockenhellen Stimmen der Sängerinnen hallten durch die zahlreichen Äste der riesigen Bäume, deren Blätter leise im Wind raschelten und so einen malerischen Unterton zu dem Gesang bildeten.

Sie spürte eine Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mutter, die sie nie kennengelernt hatte. Élwen wusste noch nicht einmal, wie sie aussah. Hätte sie mich in den Arm genommen, oder einfach nur tröstend neben mir gestanden? Nie hatte sie sich großartig Gedanken über sie gemacht, aber so ein einschneidendes Erlebnis war ihr auch noch nie widerfahren.

Ihr war nie bewusst gewesen, wie langsam die Zeit bei den Elben verstreicht. Der Goldene Wald gefiel ihr , seit sie zum ersten Male hier gewesen war, die einnehmende Stille und die wunderschönen Farben der Bäume hatte auch bei diesem Besuch eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie und doch könnte sie diese ewig andauernde Perfektion nicht auf immer ertragen. Je stiller es war, desto mehr hörte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie dazu drängte, weiterzuziehen, nicht zu verweilen.

Gibt es etwas Schöneres als diesen elbischen Wald? So vollkommen er auch den meisten erscheinen mag, fühlte sie sich doch nicht wohler als im Gebirge, auf grasigen Ebenen, oder weiten Steppen. Wenn man 3000 Jahre lang an so einem Ort gelebt hat, erkennt man, dass nicht in der Perfektion die vollkommene Schönheit liegt....

„Élwen, ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, meine Freude über dein Kommen auszudrücken. Meine Hoffnung dich bald wiederzusehen hat sich also erfüllt...auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass du im Moment selber nicht in der Lage bist, dich zu freuen..." Die tiefe, melodische Stimme Haldirs hatte sich der Gruppe entfernt und war nun neben ihr zu vernehmen.

„Verzeih mir, Haldir, mein Freund, natürlich ist es immer schön, dich zu treffen, unter anderen Umständen würde ich dies auch zeigen können..."

„Ich weiß, dass du Gandalf sehr nahe gestanden hast,... aber es sind schwierige Zeiten und bei allem, was ich von eurer Mission erfuhr, war es abzusehen, dass sie früher oder später Opfer fordert."

„Das war uns allen auch bewusst, aber wenn es dann passiert..."

Nach ein paar Sekunden beendete Haldir das eingetretene Schweigen.

„Wie geht es deinen Begleitern? Die Herrin Galadriel interessiert sich sehr für den Ringträger."

„Ja, Frodo ist sehr niedergeschlagen, ich glaube, er gibt sich selber die Schuld, obwohl ich es war, die länger in Moria bleiben wollte..."

Die erhoffte Erleichterung blieb aus, als sie aussprach, weswegen ihr Herz noch mal so schwer war. Haldir schaute sie fragend an.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich wollte eine Tagesrast einlegen, ich habe Aragorn und Legolas noch dazu überredet, weil ich so besorgt war und habe absichtlich über ihre ungeduldigen Mienen hinweg gesehen, die mir eigentlich verrieten, dass es zu gefährlich war. Wir wären schneller rausgekommen, ...die Orks hätten unsere Fährte wahrscheinlich nicht aufgenommen, wenn wir nicht so lange dort unten geblieben wären..."

„Das stimmt nicht Élwen, es wäre auch auf die andere Weise geschehen..."

„Behandle mich nicht, als wüsste ich nicht wovon ich rede, Haldir, ich bin kein wehleidiges Wesen, sondern spreche einfach die Wahrheit aus, vor der meine Begleiter Angst haben, wenn sie mir in die Augen schauen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, doch ihr Gesicht behielt seine Bitterkeit. „Ich habe genauso wie Aragorn und Legolas die drohende Gefahr gespürt und mich vor ihr verschlossen. Es bringt niemanden etwas, wenn ich mir selber einrede, nicht Schuld gewesen zu sein, wenn es denn doch so war!"

Haldir legte ihr seine Hand auf die Wange.

„Ich schätze dich sehr, Élwen das weißt du,......ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wenn du so traurig bist.."

Sie brachte es nicht über sich , ihm in die Augen zu sehen, verrieten seine Worte doch sehr deutlich, was er meinte. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Haldir, ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme, du bist mir sehr wichtig,... als Freund." Er zog sich leicht zurück. Die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie stand auf um ihm fest in die Augen zu schauen. Das stille Verständnis zwischen ihnen brauchte oft nur wenige Worte ,um auszudrücken, was der je andere sagen wollte.

„Haldir, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir falsche Zeichen gesendet habe, aber ich... mein Vater hat es mir gesagt... und ich habe abgelehnt..."

Haldir wendete den Kopf von ihr ab.

„Warum nicht? Ich würde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen..."

Élwen seufzte schwermütig, seine Worte machten ihr erst klar, wie sehr sich Haldir diese Verbindung erhofft hatte.

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich dich als teuren Freund schätze, und es wäre bestimmt auch eine lohnende Ehe, doch dies ist mir nicht genug..."

„ Liebe entwickelt sich, du kannst jetzt nicht sagen, dass wir nicht glücklich zusammen wären..."

Élwen verlor die Geduld.

„Und was wäre dann? Ich würde den Rest meines Daseins wahrscheinlich vergeblich auf dieses Gefühl warten,...die Herrscherin über Lothlórien werden und hier bleiben um meine Pflichten zu erfüllen, in diesem Ort, wo man jegliches Zeitgefühl verliert..."

Während Élwen versuchte, Haldir klarzumachen, was dass für sie bedeutete, blieb er in seinem rationalen Tonfall

. „Was ist so schlimm daran? Lorien ist der schönste Platz Mittelerdes, er ist perfekt, jeder , der ihn einmal sieht, wünscht sich, ihn nie wieder zu verlassen!"

Élwen betrachtete ihn weiter und antwortete ihm dann mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Nicht jeder..."

Haldir erwiderte lange nichts mehr, dann wendete er den Blick von ihr ab.

„Ich verstehe, ich bin untröstlich, dass ich dir nicht geben kann, was du wünschst, was auch immer das sein mag."Er ließ sie allein mit den letzten Elben, die noch nicht zur Ruhe gegangen waren, darunter Legolas, der jedes Wort mitgehört hatte und sich über seine Gefährtin wunderte.


	14. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Gegenwart

Helms Klamm

„Hier, Éowyn, nimm dieses Schwert, es ist schärfer als deines.."

Mit einem geschickten Schwung begutachtete Éowyn die Klinge, die ihre Freundin ihr gereicht hatte.

„Du hast recht, es liegt auch besser in der Hand."

Sie musterte Élwen, während diese die vielen Frauen und Kinder in der glitzernden Höhle betrachtete.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ....."

Nun blickte die Elbin wieder auf.

„Was? Oh, nein, ich bin zuversichtlich, die Hornburg ist nicht leicht einzunehmen, wir werden es überstehen,..." Doch ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser beim Sprechen und Éowyn wusste, das ihre Freundin log.

„Du solltest dir eine Rüstung besorgen, es wäre leichtsinnig, ohne eine da raus zu gehen."Éowyn nickte sehnsüchtig in Richtung Oberfläche, aber sie wusste, dass diese Schlacht zu wichtig war, um noch mal mit ihrem Onkel und Bruder zu streiten. Wenigstens würde sie die Unschuldigen verteidigen können, falls die Männer oben nicht in der Lage dazu wären.

„Ich ziehe nur ein Kettenhemd an, alles andere würde mich erdrücken. Ich will nicht vom Wall fallen.." Élwen versuchte ihrer Stimme einen neckischen Ton zu geben, doch sie vermochte es nicht.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser."Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm sie Éowyn in die Arme.  
  
I

n der Waffenkammer ließ sie ihr Schwert im Licht glänzen. Ihre Stärke lag in Schnelligkeit und Geschick, weniger in Kraft. Nein, eine Rüstung wäre unangebracht für sie, sie musste sich bewegen können. Also legte sie ein Kettenhemd an, welches von der Größe eher einem Kind gepasst hätte. Aber es schmiegte sich eng an ihren Körper an, so dass es sich eine zweite Haut anfühlte. Darunter hatte sie nur ihre weinrote samtene Jacke, die ihr maßgeschneidert am Oberkörper lag, ein Stück, das sie in Bruchtal nur für sie hatte anfertigen lassen. Der hohe Kragen verlieh ihr einen würdevollen Glanz, der noch verstärkt wurde, als sie ihren dünnen, grünen Umhang umlegte. Er hatte nicht die typische Schnittform der groben Mäntel aus Lothlórien, sondern war der Art der Umhänge sehr ähnlich, welche die Bogenschützen Lóriens benutzten und die man an der Schulter zumachte.

Haldir hatte ihr ihn geschenkt, als sie nach Gandalfs Sturz aufgebrochen waren. Sie musste schon seit einiger Zeit an ihn denken, bereits als sie sich mit Legolas über ihr Verhalten gestritten hatte. Das Gefühl ließ sie nicht los, als ob jemand versuchte eine geistige Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufzubauen. Zwang ihr Vater sie dazu, an ihn zu denken, damit sie sich im letzten Moment um entschied und nicht an der Schlacht teilnahm. Sie kannte ihren Vater, er wusste mit Gewissheit von den aktuellen Vorgängen und versuchte, sie zu beeinflussen.

Als Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli sich fertig machten, schien der Elb den Vorfall am Wall vergessen zu haben. Er ist nicht wütend, sondern enttäuscht, und viel zu stolz um dies zu zeigen, dachte Élwen bei sich, als Gimli einen Scherz über sein Kettenhemd machte. Doch plötzlich durchbrach ein Horn ihr Gelächter.

Sie rannten nach oben, wo bereits König Théoden und Éomer an der Treppe standen.

„Wir bekommen Hilfe von meinen ehrwürdigen Verwandten!"

Éomer blickte Élwen neben sich skeptisch an, doch in ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich purer Stolz. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn ihre Schwester mitgekommen wäre, es hatte ihr nicht gefallen, alleine in Bruchtal zu verweilen, während ihre kleine Schwester und ihr Geliebter auf diese Mission gingen. Doch als die stolzen Elbenschützen einmarschierten, stand auch ihr der Mund vor Verwunderung offen.

„Haldir!"

Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, ihn in Erstaunen anzustarren, erst Éomers Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Anscheinend sind doch nicht alle Elben zu erhaben um sich mit Orkblut zu beschmutzen!"

Seine spöttische Bemerkung ließ sie lächeln, doch da Haldir sie gerade anschaute, dachte der Rohirrim , dem Elb würde dieses Lächeln gelten. Éomer fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie nahe sich die beiden standen.

„Ihr vergesst, dass ich auch aus dieser Linie stamme, mein Vater hat seine abtrünnige Tochter nicht aus den Augen gelassen."

Jetzt war es an Éomer, über den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme zu lachen.

Élwen ging die Stufen zu Haldir und Legolas hinunter. Éomer folgte ihr, um den Elbfürsten ebenfalls im Namen Rohans zu begrüßen.

Als sich Élwens und Haldirs Blicke trafen, blitzte kurz seine verletzte Würde auf, er hatte seine Gefühle aber schnell wieder im Griff, so dass nur die nahe Umstehenden die Spannungen zwischen ihnen spürten.

Haldir musterte ihre Rüstung abschätzig und nahm dann ihre Hand.

„Meine Herrin Élwen, wie ich sehe, seid ihr im Begriff, die Männer in der Schlacht zu unterstützen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch die ungewohnte Belastung nicht zum Verhängnis wird..."Er beugte sich runter und drückte ihr einen leichten Handkuss auf.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war sie über seinen arroganten Blick erschrocken. Legolas neben Haldir schaute sie entschuldigend an, ihm war Haldirs Spott offensichtlich unangenehm, nur Éomer stand kerzengrade neben ihr und blickte Haldir mit erhobenen Kopf streng an.

Vereinzelt hatten ein paar der Männer um sie herum verstohlen gelacht und Éomer fragte sich, warum Élwen nicht etwas erwiderte, wie sie es sonst auf so eine Bemerkung auch getan hätte, doch sie war auf eine Feindseligkeit von Haldirs Seite nicht gefasst gewesen.

Warum versucht er, mich zu demütigen? Zu solch einer Verhaltensweise hat er sich bisher noch nie herabgelassen.... Da war noch etwas anderes mit im Spiel und Élwen bekam die Antwort, bevor sie überhaupt fragen konnte.

„Herr Elrond und die Herrin Galadriel beschlossen, die Menschheit in diesem Kampfe zu unterstützen um alte Bündnisse zu erneuern, doch ihr wisst um das Misstrauen eures Vaters in menschliche Fähigkeiten und er lässt es nicht zu, dass sie seiner Tochter zum Verhängnis werden."

Er war nun ganz nah an sie herangetreten, sie war nur ein wenig kleiner in der Statur und konnte fast seinen Atem spüren.

„Er sagte, dass euch die Augen geöffnet werden müssten um endlich zu verstehen, was eure Aufgabe ist ,...und was nicht."Er machte eine kleine Pause um sich umzuschauen und sich zu versichern, dass die Rohirrim ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkten. Jetzt standen nur noch Legolas und Éomer bei ihnen. Dann sprach er ihr leise direkt in ihr Ohr.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für euch..._Élwen o Imladris, ceno i maranwe!..."_ Eine schwarze Welle trug Élwen plötzlich hinweg.  
  
Nebel versperrten ihr die Sicht, sie wusste weder, wo sie war, noch ob sie alleine war. Sie stand auf festem Erdboden, aufgewühlt, es roch nach Blut,.... und Tod...

Langsam lüftete sich der Schleier ein wenig, es war kein Nebel... Staub und aufgewirbelter Dreck... Ein Feld, weit, doch sie konnte nicht viel erblicken, da lagen Körper am Boden,.... viele Körper... Tote,.... Menschen,... Elben,... Orks... andere Monster und Rassen, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte, der Schmutz brannte in ihren Augen und brachte sie zum Husten....

Sie stapfte durch die verkohlten oder verstümmelten Haufen von Leichen, sie stolperte, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. „Hallooo?"Es war ihr nicht möglich zu schreien, die stickige Luft schnürte ihr den Hals zu.... es waren so viele... wo sind Überlebende... sind denn alle tot?.... dann sah sie es.... tote Körper.... mit dem Gesicht nach unten gerichtet... Aragorn... Legolas... Gimli... sie brauchte nicht weiter zu suchen.... in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass keiner überlebt hatte...

plötzlich erblickte sie den Schweif..... weißer Pferdeschweif auf eisernem Helm... sie wollte hinrennen, doch Schwärze verschluckte sie erneut....  
  
Tiefe Schwärze....

„Élwen!!..............Élwen, wacht doch endlich auf!"  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in die Éomers . Élwen schnappte nach Luft, ihre Lungen schmerzten, als ob sie stundenlang nicht mehr geatmet hätte. Ihr war eiskalt und wenn Éomer sie nicht an den Schultern gepackt hätte, würde sie am ganzen Körper zittern. Langsam kam ihr wieder ins Bewusstsein, wo sie sich befand und vor allem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte...

Ihr Vater hatte ihr eine Vision geschickt, er hatte Haldir dazu benutzt. _Ceno i maranwe..._ erblicke das Schicksal... So sehr sie noch immer den Staub schmeckte, wusste sie, dass es kein Traum war, es war eine Voraussage, Elrond hatte die Zukunft erblickt und sie daran teilhaben lassen. Doch es war nicht Helms Klamm gewesen, die Ebene, die Toten, das wusste sie auch, das Ende war nicht dieser Schlacht zugedacht...

„Élwen?" Sie nahm wieder Éomers Augen wahr, die immer noch auf ihr ruhten. Auch ihn hatte sie gesehen... Sie verscheuchte die schlimmen Gedanken und wandte sich abrupt ab.

Haldir blickte sie ungerührt an, wie lange war sie weggetreten gewesen, Élwen versuchte wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen, doch ihr Herz raste immer noch. Sie hielt ihren Blick auf Haldir gerichtet, der den Kopf hoch erhoben hielt.

Wut kochte in ihr hoch.

„Ich gehe meinen eigenen Weg und werde auch nicht zulassen, dass diejenigen, die mir wichtig sind, von ihrem abweichen, daran wird niemand etwas ändern können, hörst du, niemand!!", schleuderte sie ihm mit zornerfüllter Stimme entgegen.

Plötzlich brach seine Defensive. Haldir blinzelte und schien seine Starre aufzugeben, sein Gesicht nahm wieder weichere Züge an. Er hatte verloren, wusste dies und es tat ihm leid.

Élwen drehte sich wieder Éomer zu, der sich in einem Zwiespalt befand. Einerseits schaute er ihr fragend in die Augen, doch eine Sekunde später füllte sich sein Blick mit Hass, wenn er Haldir ansah. Sie wusste, dass er sich sehr zurückhalten musste um nicht auf den Elben loszugehen.

„Nein!"

Auf ihn zuschreitend, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, wie sie es schon öfters getan hatte.

„Tut es nicht, er verdient es nicht. Auch ich verletzte ihn.... Trotzdem danke ich euch!"

Seine Besorgnis berührte sie im Stillen, wenn sie es auch noch nicht zugeben konnte.

Éomer sah ihr noch einen Augenblick in die Augen, dann nickte er, warf Haldir einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand. Élwen blieb noch stehen. Ihr tat Haldir leid, sie hatte ihn wirklich verletzt und wahrscheinlich hatten ihn seine Gefühle bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie übermannt. Es war vorhersehbar gewesen, dass er mit Elrond hatte versuchen wollen, sie zu seinen Plänen zu bekehren, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater hatte er verstanden, dass dieses Vorhaben längst scheiterte...


	15. Kapitel 13 Teil 1

Kapitel 13  
  
Teil 1  
  
„Die Bogenschützen nehmen auf dem langen Wall Stellung, lasst alle Rohirrim in die innere Festungsanlage. Meine Freunde...?"

„ Théoden, wir gehen selbstverständlich mit auf den Wall, ich werde doch nicht zulassen, dass diese Spitzohren mehr Spaß haben als ich!" Gimli spielte bereits nervös mit seiner Axt, er konnte es kaum abwarten, auf die Orks zu treffen. König Théoden gab laut letzte Anweisungen und es herrschte noch eifriges Aufrüsten, während Aragorn, Haldir und Legolas schon mit den Bogenschützen auf dem Wall eine stillstehende Einheit bildeten. Élwen und Gimli wollten auch bei ihren Freunden Stellung beziehen.

Théoden nickte ihnen bestimmt zu.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Éomer, ihr..."

„Mein König,"unterbrach ihn Éomer, „ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn der erste Unhold nicht von mir selbst erschlagen würde..."

Théoden sah ihn mit lächelnden Lippen an. „So soll es denn sein. Schmettre ihnen dein Schwert in den Körper, bevor sie auch nur einen Rohirrim anrühren können!"Seine Stimme war erfüllt von stolzer Leidenschaft. Éomer nickte untergeben und folgte Élwen und Gimli.

Sie standen nebeneinander in der Dunkelheit, als sie die herannahenden Lichter und das Gebrülle hörten. Es dauerte nicht lange, als ihnen das Ausmaß der Bedrohung klar wurde. Élwen sog hörbar die Luft ein.

„Es sind so viele..."Sie stand am Rande des Walls und hatte die Hände unruhig auf die kühle Mauer gelegt. So sehr sie es versuchte, ihre Angst konnte sie nicht länger verbergen. Ihre Augen verrieten sie und ihre Finger krampften sich ineinander, als ob sie das harte Gestein dadurch erweichen könnte. Ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf waren hervorragend, doch gegen eine solche Streitmacht...

Plötzlich spürte sie einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Hand. „Habt Mut, Élwen, verdrängt eure Ängste, für jene, die es nicht können..." Éomer stand gerade aufgerichtet, seiner Stellung bewusst, majestätisch in der Statur und mit strengen Gesicht, doch seine Stimme war leise und seine Hand drückte ermutigend die Élwens.

„Habt ihr je Angst gehabt zu sterben, Éomer?"

Er dachte eine Weile nach und antwortete dann. „Etliche Male denke ich, doch habe ich die Angst nie an mich herankommen lassen. Wenn sie in mir heranwuchs, bildeten sich Bilder in meinem Kopf, Bilder von den Menschen, die ich liebe und um deren Verlust ich mich mehr fürchte, als um meinen eigenen. Meine Schwester, mein Onkel, manchmal auch verschwommene Erinnerungen an meine Eltern...ich töte für mein Land, nicht um mich vor dem Tod zu schützen."

Élwen seufzte leicht. „Wisst ihr, dass ich bereits 3000 Jahre alt bin? Nach so einem langen Leben meint man, dem Tode leichtfüßiger gegenüber zu stehen, doch ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu, ihm die Hand zu reichen. Und doch... Ich bewundere euch um eure Verbundenheit und Loyalität zu eurem Volk, Éomer. Solch ein Gefühl, eine Ergebenheit aus Liebe, habe ich bisher noch nie erfahren, jedoch seit ich in Rohan bin, euch und eure Familie kenne...Wären dies meine letzten Stunden, ich würde mein Leben hergeben, nur um das Überleben dieser Menschen zu sichern, der unschuldigen Frauen und Kinder in den Höhlen..."

„Hoffnung, Élwen, verzagt nicht, wenn ihr mit dem Herzen kämpft, werden die Seelen derer euch beschützen, für welche ihr euer Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Ihr begegnet dem Tod nicht alleine..." Sie schwiegen, während die tosenden Mengen heranzogen, doch Éomers Hand lag immer noch fest auf Élwens.

Poch.

Poch.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Sarumans Armee machte, spürte Élwen ihr Herz im Einklang dazu klopfen. Das pochende Gefühl spürend, dass ihre Brust fast zum zerbersten brachte, rief sich Élwen Éomers Worte ins Gedächtnis. Sie dachte an Éowyn und alle Frauen und Kinder Rohans unter ihren Füßen. Wenn sie die Orks nicht aufhielten, würden sie direkt nach unten stürmen und...

Nein! Das könnte sie nicht zulassen, die Angst war wie vertrieben und hatte dem Feuer Platz gemacht, dass sie nun antrieb, diesen Wesen zu zeigen, was es heißt, sich einer Elbin in den Weg zu stellen. Nicht umsonst kam sie aus diesem Geblüt, hatte sie vergessen, welche Ausbildung sie genossen hatte, welche übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten ihr dazu verhalfen, schneller als ein Mensch und brutaler als ein Ork zu töten?

Es fing an zu regnen und nach ein paar Minuten hingen ihr die braunen Locken schwer ins Gesicht, doch ängstlich war sie nicht, die breite, große Gestalt Éomers neben ihr gab ihr zusätzlich Ruhe. Ihre Hand legte sich nun auf ihr Schwert und sie blickten sich kurz an, bevor auch schon Aragorn das Zeichen zum Angriff gab und die ersten Pfeile losgingen. Nicht viel später richteten sich die Leitern aus der grölenden Masse unterhalb von ihnen auf .

Élwen zog ihr wendiges Krummschwert aus der Scheide und ließ es im Regen aufblitzen, Donner erhellte den Himmel und sie wusste, dass in diesem Moment die Macht der Illuvatar mit ihr war, als der erste große Ork vor ihr erschien und sie die Klinge sauber durch ihn hindurch gleiten ließ. Sie hüpfte galant zur Seite um ihm fallen zu lassen und duckte sich vor der Klaue eines weiteren. Sie merkte nicht ihren Schrei, als sie diesem den Kopf abhackte und Schmutz sie bespritzte. Wendig wie eine Katze erschlug sie einen nach dem anderen, die Nässe und der Schlamm setzten sich in ihrer Kleidung fest. Die Schlacht war vollends entbrannt, auf dem Wall kämpften alle, im Getümmel konnte man nur schwer Freund von Feind unterscheiden, doch Élwens elbische Sinne verliehen ihr überschnelle Reaktionen.

Ihre Haare flatterten um ihren Kopf und sie vernahm ein eigenartiges Gezähle von Gimli und Legolas, wann immer sie sich in deren Nähe befand. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und bald kam es ihr nicht mehr wie ein Überlebenskampf vor, sondern eher wie ein Spiel, so merkwürdig das auch klingen mochte. Wenn diese beiden männlichen Gefährten von ihr ihren Spaß daran hatten, warum dann sie nicht auch? So langsam verstand sie, warum Männer so viel Gefallen daran fanden, in Schlachten zu ziehen, obwohl es eigentlich nur traurige Angelegenheiten waren, sie konnte sich austoben, wann hatte sie als Elbin das letzte mal die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, so vollends im Rausch aufzugehen?

Ihre Gedanken machten sich selbstständig und verwirrten sie, sie fragte sich, wie lange sie das wohl aushalten würde. Einen Moment lang hatte sie tatsächlich den Ernst der Lage aus den Augen verloren und sich niederen Gelüsten hingegeben. Ihr Zeitgefühl war vergangen, kämpften sie nun erst seit wenigen Minuten oder schon stundenlang?

„Legolas, bring ihn zu Fall!!" Sie vernahm das wilde Geschrei Aragorns, doch nur eine Sekunde später erbebte sie vor einem Dröhnen und fühlte, wie sie in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Sie schlug hinter dem Wall am Boden auf und ein gequälter Aufschrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Unfähig aufzustehen, hustete sie den Dreck aus, den sie geschluckt hatte, ihre Stirn pochte, etwas hatte sie dort hart getroffen. Sie nahm grade noch wahr, wie sich ein Ork auf sie zustürzte und hob einen Arm, als sich plötzlich Éomer zwischen sie und das Monster warf, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Sein kämpferischer Gesichtsausdruck war wild und er brüllte kurz auf, als er sein Schwert noch weiter in das Untier rammte. Élwen rappelte sich auf, und suchte ihr Schwert, dass ihr vonhanden gekommen war. Éomer stellte sich zur Deckung mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Sie sah ihr Schwert auf dem Boden liegen und rann auf es zu, als sich unmittelbar vor ihr ein Ork aufbaute. Reflexartig holte sie weit aus und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ihre Faust ins Gesicht, dass er umfiel. Sie schnaubte und hob ihr Schwert auf. Jetzt bemerkte sie erst mit Schrecken, dass mitten im Wall ein riesiges Stück einfach verschwunden war, doch sie hatte keine Zeit, sich zu fragen, wie das geschehen konnte. Éomer hatte hinter ihr schwer mit den Orks zu handhaben und sie eilte ihm zu Hilfe. Rücken an Rücken konnten sie den größten Ansturm abfangen und viele daran hindern, von hinten auf die Burg zu stürmen. Von oben hörten sie Gamling zum Rückzug rufen.

„Wir müssen auf den Klammwall zurück, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr in die Burg!", rief ihr Éomer zu und sie nickte. Schon stürmten sie los, rannten die Treppe hinauf, an vielen orkischen aber auch elbischen Leichen vorbei. Éomer drehte sich zu ihr um und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Élwen, pass auf!" Sie konnte sich nur noch umdrehen, als plötzlich eine vertraute elbische Gestalt gegen sie sackte.

„Haldir?"

Sie fing ihn grade noch auf, bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte. In seiner Brust klaffte eine massige Wunde. Der Ork, dessen Schlag eigentlich Élwen gegolten hatte, wurde mit einem raschen Schwinger Éomers getötet, doch Élwen hatte sich neben Haldir niedergekniet und verzweifelt ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht gelegt. Die Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Der elbische Lebenshauch floss schnell aus ihm, doch er schaute sie an und sprach zu ihr.

„Ich folge einem Pfad, ich weiß nicht... er führt irgendwo hin.. in die Dunkelheit...". Er hustete einen Schwall Blut aus.

„Nein, sage nichts mehr, du darfst dich nicht anstrengen......"Ihre Stimme war nur noch eine Mischung aus Flüstern und Schluchzen.

„Élwen, ich schwinde,... weine nicht... ich will dich nicht weinen, sondern lachen sehen, wenn ich sterbe,.....finde deine Bestimmung, und wenn du dich an mich erinnerst, dann denke an..." Doch mehr konnte er nicht mehr hervorbringen, Haldir starb in ihren Armen.

„Haldir..."Sie schloss ihm die Augen und küsste ihm schluchzend die Stirn. Éomer zog sie hoch, doch sie wehrte sich.

„Élwen, komm, wir müssen hier weg, bitte!" Er hatte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen gepackt und zwang sie, ihn statt den toten Haldir anzusehen.

„Bitte!"

Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihm in Richtung Hornburg ziehen.


	16. Kapitel 13 Teil 2

Kapitel 13  
  
Teil 2  
  
Im Vorhof der Burg drängten sich etliche Rohirrim aneinander vorbei. Die Orks waren noch nicht so weit vorgedrungen, obwohl sich einige schon gefährlich nahe befanden. Über die hinteren Treppe konnten sie nur noch mit letzter Kraft abgehalten werden.

Éomer und Élwen kamen keuchend im Hof an, Élwens Kopf pochte und sie musste sich konzentrieren um nicht dem Schwächegefühl in ihren Beinen nachzugeben. Die Bogenschützen an der oberen Mauer hatten noch die Hauptarbeit, während am Haupttor andere verzweifelt versuchten, den Rammbock abzuhalten.

Éomer schnappte sich den Bogen und Köcher eines toten Schützen und sprang auf den oberen Vorsprung. Élwen tat es ihm nach, mit ihren elbischen Augen konnte sie rasch viele Orks zu Fall bringen.

Plötzlich wurden Anker auf die Mauer abgeschossen, im Effekt riss Élwen Éomer zur Seite, den ansonsten einer getroffen hätte. Lange, mit Orks besetzte Leitern wurden hoch gezogen.

„Zielt auf die Seile! Zielt auf die Seile!", schrien sie den ungeübten Schützen zu.

Élwen zog ihr Schwert und konnte grade noch eine Leiter hindern, an der Mauer anzusetzen, indem sie ein Seil durchschnitt. Legolas hatte eine weitere in die Menge zurückfallen lassen, doch es waren trotzdem zu viele von der Sorte. In der Dunkelheit konnten sie nicht mehr soviel sehen und die Bogenschützen verließen ihre Plätze, als die Horden die Festung erklommen.

Der König rief zum Rückzug in die Burg, Élwen wollte ihre Stellung nicht aufgeben, war aber schließlich doch dazu gezwungen und schlüpfte als Letzte durch das Tor, bevor es verriegelt wurde.

„Élwen, ein Glück, ich dachte schon, du hättest es nicht mehr geschafft!" Aragorn kam mit einer Bank auf sie zu.

„Nein, aber beinahe wäre es um mich geschehen gewesen. Was war mit dem Wall passiert?"

„Saruman, er hat es irgendwie geschafft, ihn mit Feuer zu zerstören, hier, pack mit an, stemmt alles gegen die Tür!"

„Nein! Hört auf! Es ist hoffnungslos." Alle schauten den König an, der mit herabhängendem Schwert erschöpft in der Halle stand.

„Die Burg wird nicht eingenommen, solange die Menschen Rohans sie verteidigen, sie sterben dafür!"

„Was können wir schon tun?"

Éomer trat zu ihm und packte ihn am Arm.

„Onkel, wenn wir jetzt aufgeben, war alles wofür wir gekämpft haben, umsonst. Sollen wir als selbstsüchtige Feiglinge in die Geschichte eingehen? Die letzten Menschen Rohans sollen sich vor dem Ende ein Beispiel an uns nehmen! Lasst uns rausreiten und ihnen mit erhobenem Schwerte begegnen!"

Königliche Würde schimmerte wieder in Théodens Blick auf.

„Für Ruhm und Ehre!"

„Nein...", in Éomers Augen spiegelte sich eine Traurigkeit wider, bei der sich Élwens Herz verkrampfte, „ Für unser Volk!"

„So denn, macht die Pferde bereit, Éomer..", Théoden legte seinem Neffen eine Hand auf die Schulter,"Du wärst wahrlich ein großer König geworden, du gibst deinen Untertanen die Hoffnung, die sie verdienen!"

Der König schritt schnell davon um sein Pferd zu holen, doch Éomer blieb mit gesenktem Kopf stehen. Élwen trat zu ihm und hob sanft sein Kinn.

„Ihr habt wahrlich eure Würde bewiesen, wenn ihr auch mehr an ihr gezweifelt hattet als andere. Verteidigt euch nicht, ich weiß, welche Ängste in eurem Herzen wohnten, Thronfolger zu sein, bedeutet mehr, als eines Tages die Krone zu tragen. Doch ihr braucht nicht den Kopf zu senken, Éomer, Éomunds Sohn, ihr wärt der Letzte, der dies tun müsste."

Er nahm ihre Hand von seinem Kinn, drückte einen Kuss darauf und verschwand dann, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Während Élwen rasch Faire sattelte, dachte sie an Arwen und deren Liebe zu Aragorn. Ihr war bisher nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihre Schwester sterben würde, wenn Aragorn in dieser Schlacht umkam. Sie hatte sich für dieses Los entschieden und so sehr Élwen die menschliche Rasse bisher auch respektiert hatte, sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, wenn überhaupt, jemand anders als einen Elben zu heiraten. Doch sie betrachtete Legolas, hätte er sich je für Menschen eingesetzt, die er nicht kannte, die vielleicht meilenweit von ihm weg lebten und für die er trotzdem sein Leben riskieren würde? Er ritt wohl mit ihnen, aber mehr aus Ehre als aus Leidenschaft.

Vielleicht war es das, was sie so an die Menschen anzog. Dass sie mit dem Herzen handelten, ihre ganze Spontanität sprach dafür, natürlich gab es immer Ausnahmen, aber hatten Elben dies mit den Jahrtausenden verlernt? War dies der Preis für ihre uralte Weisheit? Ihre Hand drückte sich tief in das Fell ihres Pferdes.

Ohne das Wissen warum, war sie sich plötzlich sicher, dass sie heute nicht sterben würden. Mit einem Blick zum Fenster, nahm sie die Sonnenstrahlen wahr, die sich ihren Weg über den kalten Stein bahnten. Wärme erfüllte ihr Herz, danke, oh ihr Valar, heute wird nicht der Tag unseres Unterganges sein..  
  
„Élwen,..."Éomer lenkte sein Pferd neben sie. „Es war mir eine Ehre euch kennengelernt haben zu dürfen , meine Herrin...."

„Nein, Éomer, so oft habt ihr mir zu neuem Mut verholfen, doch jetzt ist es an mir, euch zu sagen, dass ihr euch irrt. Keine Abschiedsworte sollen heute über unsere Lippen kommen. Vertraut mir, die Hallen eurer Ahnen werden euch noch nicht erwarten."  
  
„Auf Eorlingas!!"

Die Pferde stoben los, durch das Tor und den Hof hinunter, die verwirrten Orks unter sich zermalmend, im Galopp den steinigen Stieg hinunter, mitten in die schwarze Armee. Solange sie noch konnten, würden sie die Feinde niederschlagen.

Plötzlich erschall ein Horn. Sowohl die Orks als auch die Reiter drehten die Köpfe in Richtung des Abhanges, wo ein weißes Pferd auftauchte.

„Gandalf!" Élwen lachte, seine Gegenwart war es, die sie gespürt hatte, ihr alter Freund hatte es doch noch geschafft, Erkenbrand und seine Rohirrim rechtzeitig zu holen. Mit dem weißen Reiter an der Spitze preschten sie den Abhang hinunter, zur Rettung Rohans...


	17. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14  
  
„Éowyn.."

Sie fiel ihrer Freundin erleichtert in die Arme, Éowyn schwebte zwischen lachen und weinen. Als Élwen sich aus der Umarmung sachte löste, betrachtete sie die Blutspuren auf ihrer Wange.

„Ich wusste, dass sie nicht an dir vorbeikommen würden.."

Sie lächelten wieder, bis Éowyn Aragorns gewahr wurde und sich von Élwen mit einer letzten Umarmung verabschiedete. Wehmütig sah Élwen ihr nach. In diesen Momenten wünschte sie sich, dass sie nicht so befreundet mit ihr wäre, in Edoras würde sie sie davon überzeugen müssen, dass es ihr nur weiteres Leid bringt, sich so an Aragorn zu binden.  
  
Sie umarmte Legolas und Gimli, letzteren nur ganz kurz, da er unheimlich viel Ork an sich kleben hatte. Dann hielt sie ihren Kopf in die Sonne und ließ die Strahlen ihre Haut erwärmen.

Die Luft war gereinigt vom Regen der letzten Nacht und so auch die Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit der Rohirrim hinweg geschwemmt. Tränen der Freude säumten ihren Weg, als sie die Treppen heraufstieg und dem König begegnete. Auch seine Wangen waren feucht und es machte ihm nicht aus, dass es jeder sehen konnte.

„Mein König, ihr habt eine großartige Schlacht geschlagen." Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und tätschelte ihre Hand wie die einer Tochter. Élwen fragte sich, wann diese neu gewonnene Herzlichkeit wieder verblassen würde, doch sie gönnte ihm mit ganzem Herzen diese glücklichen Stunden.

„Nein, meine Herrin, wir alle haben den Sieg davon getragen. Rohan ist stolz auf seine Freunde, ohne die starken Glieder, die ihr und eure Gefährten darstelltet, wäre die Kette sicherlich gebrochen! Wenn wir auch unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben mögen, ich will euch wissen lassen, dass ihr die Dankbarkeit meines Volkes verdient." Sie wechselten noch ein paar Worte über den Kampf und trennten sich dann wieder.

Gandalf schritt gerade auf sie zu und sie küsste ihm die Hand, bevor sie ihm ihren Arm reichte. Ihr Körper hatte sich schnell erholt gehabt, doch er war noch außer Atem und stützte sich auf seinen Stab.

„Danke, mein Kind, wie ich sehe, kamen wir gerade im richtigen Augenblick, unsere Freunde sehen sehr erschöpft aus, ausgenommen natürlich Legolas und du."

„Oh, Gandalf, du weißt gar nicht, wie rechtzeitig, es ist, als ob die ganze Trauer der letzten Tage weggespült worden wäre. Sehe dir die Menschen an, obwohl noch die Leichen der Feinde auf dem Boden verstreut sind, lachen sie und fallen sich in die Arme. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich bewusst sind, dass die Gefahr noch lange nicht vorbei ist..."

Der Zauberer hielt an und blickte in das schwermütige Gesicht Élwens.

„Lass ihnen die Freude. Sie brauchen es um neue Kräfte zu sammeln,.. und manchmal ist Unwissenheit gnädiger als alles andere..."Er berührte Élwens Wange, sie hatte ihren Kopf wieder traurig in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Auch du solltest wieder einmal lachen, mein Kind. Haldir hatte ein langes erfülltes Leben und einen ehrwürdigen Tod, trauere nicht um sein Dahinscheiden, sondern erinnere dich an die guten Zeiten.."

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, doch es wollte es ihr noch nicht gelingen. Auch wenn er ihr vergeben hatte für die Enttäuschung, die sie ihm bereitet hatte, er wäre noch am Leben, wenn sie nicht in Gefahr gewesen wäre.

„Élwen, höre ein für alle mal auf, die ganze Schuld immer auf dich zu nehmen, mein Kind, du müsstest eigentlich am besten wissen, dass Dinge nun mal geschehen, ob man will oder nicht, und nicht dadurch rückgängig gemacht werden können, indem man sich den Kopf zermartert, wie man sie hätte aufhalten können. Haldir würde es auch nicht wollen..."

Élwen erinnerte sich an die letzten Worte des Elben. Und tatsächlich fiel eine kleine Last von ihrem Herzen, groß genug, um sie wirklich fröhlicher zu stimmen.

„Du hast Recht, Gandalf, ich bin schon so alt und doch verhalte ich mich manchmal wiederum so töricht."

„Nicht töricht, Élwen, menschlich... ich sehe deine Mutter immer stärker in dir heranwachsen...Ja, ich kannte sie, und werde dir bei Gelegenheit etwas mehr von ihr erzählen, aber ich denke, dass dein Vater dir lange genug gegenüber über sie geschwiegen hat. Du wirst noch die Möglichkeit bekommen, ihn über sie zu befragen, doch jetzt komme mit, es gibt Arbeit zu erledigen."

Die Worte Gandalfs über Élwens Mutter hatte sie aufgeregt gemacht, doch sie kannte den Mann schon solange, es würde sich als unnützig herausstellen, ihn jetzt auszuquetschen. Also begab sie sich mit ihm zusammen zum Burghof um bei der Säuberung zu helfen.

Als sie einige Stunden später nach Isengard ritten, hatte sich wieder Betrübnis auf sie niedergelegt. Élwen führte Faire durch den Wald von Huorns, doch das Pferd blieb anders als die anderen völlig gelassen. Éomer hat sie wahrlich großartig aufgezogen, sie hatte bereits seine Ruhe angenommen. Der Rohirrim ritt neben ihr, und auch sein Pferd blieb ruhig. Doch ihr entgingen nicht seine nervösen Blicke auf die dicht beieinander stehenden Bäume.

„Weite grasige Eben mögen euch zwar angenehmer sein, als Wälder, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr sie fürchten müsst.", flüsterte sie ihm wissend zu.

„Das mag sein, doch habe ich auch noch nie einen Wald gesehen, der innerhalb weniger Minuten gewachsen ist und ganze Orkheere in sich begräbt..."

„Das ich das noch erlebe, wie ein so wackerer Krieger sich tiefer in seinen Sattel verkriecht angesichts ein paar harmloser Bäume..." Er sah sie an und fing plötzlich an zu lachen. Es war ein warmes Lachen, wie sie es von ihm noch nie gehört hatte und Élwen schien es, als ob er es dringend gebraucht hatte. Sie hatten nun das überschwemmte Reich Sarumans erreicht und erblickten zwei kleine Gestalten, schmausend auf einem Haufen Säcke sitzend.  
  
„Merry! Pippin! Wie schön, euch wohlauf zu sehen!"

Élwen und Éomer halfen den beiden Hobbits auf ihre Pferde, Merry, der bei Élwen mitritt, klammerte sich an ihren Mantel

. „Was gäbe ich nur für eines meiner wunderbar kleinen Auenland Ponys."

„Sei nicht zu vorlaut, diese Rohirrim sind leicht verletzlich, wenn es um ihr wertvollstes Gut geht.", sagte ihm Élwen im verschwörerischen Flüsterton mit einem Blick auf Éomer.

„Ich habe genau gehört, was ihr gerade sagtet. Macht euch keine Sorgen, Meriadoc, ihr könntet nirgendwo sicherer sein, als auf dem Rücken dieser Stute."Éomer gab Faire einen Klaps auf den Hintern und sie stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts, Élwen konnte ihr Schmunzeln nicht zurückhalten, als sich Merry mit blassen Gesicht noch steifer festhielt.

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Edoras hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis sich Merry mit Faire angefreundet hatte, wenn sie rasteten, wichen er und Pippin nicht von ihrer Seite und die Stute ließ die beiden sogar alleine auf ihr sitzen, nicht ohne einen leicht misstrauischen Blick von Éomer.

„Erst versichert ihr ihm, dass Faire ihn beschützen würde und dann beäugt ihr die Hobbits, als stellten sie eine Gefahr dar."

Élwen ließ sich neben Éomer auf einem Stein nieder und betrachtete den Eintopf, welchen Éowyn gekocht hatte. Sie entschied sich fürs Fasten und stellte die Schale neben sich auf den Boden, in der Hoffnung, der schwarze schlafende Hund würde sich erbarmen.

„Es ist nicht das Pferd, um dass ich fürchte, sondern um die Hobbits mache ich mir Sorgen. Sie sind zu übermütig, ehe sie sich versehen, könnte das zu ihrem Verhängnis werden..."

„In diesen kleinen Wesen steckt mehr Mut, als in vielen Großwüchsigen."

„Ihre Tapferkeit wird ihnen auch nicht helfen, wenn Größeres auf sie zukommt, die Natur hat sie nun mal nicht zum Kämpfen erschaffen. Sie sollten lieber nach Hause zurückkehren, so müssen sich wenigstens nicht diejenigen um sie sorgen, die wichtigeres zu tun haben."

„Und was sollten sie dort eurer Meinung nach tun?Was sie gesehen haben, ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Sie wissen um das Übel, was uns alle erfassen wird, wenn niemand es aufhält, würdet ihr euch dann damit abfinden, nichts zu unternehmen? Auch wenn ihr Schwertschwung nicht so sicher ist, wie der meine, bin ich nicht besorgt, dass sie sich in der Not verteidigen können. Wenn wir nur dem nachgehen, was die Natur für uns ausersehen hat, würde ich jetzt in der Küche stehen. Würdet ihr mich auch nach Hause schicken, nur weil ich eine Frau bin?"

Er schaute sie an, doch sein Blick war immer noch ernst.

„Bei euch ist das etwas Anderes..."

„Warum?", Élwens Stimme wurde drängender, „ weil ich weder zu eurem Haus noch zu eurem Volk gehöre und euch deswegen das Recht versagt bleibt, mir zu befehlen, wie ihr es mit eurer Schwester tut?"

Éomers Blick wurde distanzierter, er hatte die Kritik verstanden.

„Wenn ihr denkt, dass ich meine Schwester dem Tod ausliefere, habt ihr euch getäuscht!" Er stellte seine Schale scheppernd auf den Stein und stapfte davon. Doch so leicht ließ sich Élwen nicht abwimmeln, sie sprang ebenfalls auf und ging ihm hinterher.

„Warum vertraut ihr nicht auf sie? Ihre Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert sind hervorragend und wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hätte, würde sie euch das auch zeigen..."

Er drehte sich aprupt um und blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen, so dass sie den Kopf leicht heben musste um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ihr meint, es sei eine Strafe für sie, als Frau geboren zu sein? Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, ob es nicht besser ist, in Sicherheit zu sein, als sein Leben lang in Todesgefahr schweben zu müssen? Seid ihr jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass Männer Frauen manchmal beneiden um das Recht, bei Familie und Heim zu bleiben, mit den Liebsten zusammen, anstatt oft wochenlang durch die Wildnis zu ziehen, ständig mit dem Gedanken, den nächsten Tag vielleicht nicht zu erleben? Ihr habt recht, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es euch auch vielleicht verbieten, mit uns zu ziehen, aber nicht, weil ich in traditionellen Ansichtsweisen stecken geblieben bin. Urteilt nicht zu schnell über die eine Seite, wenn ihr die andere nicht kennt..."

Élwen konnte nichts mehr erwidern, ihr Atem ging schnell, doch ihre Zunge versagte ihr. Wut und Unverständnis mischten sich in ihr, aber auch Mitleid und Scham. Und noch ein anderes, neues Gefühl, sie wusste um die intimen Ängste, die Éomer ihr offenbart hatte, wenn auch in Rage.

Jeden anderen Mann hätte sie in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich weiter bedrängt, nur zu genau wusste sie um die Probleme einer Frau. Doch auch kein anderer Mann hätte ihr seine geheimsten Ängste offenbart um seine Entscheidungen zu verteidigen. Warum konnte sie diesen Mann nicht hassen für seine Sturheit? Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen senkte sie den Blick, sie wollte nicht, dass Éomer ihre Gefühle in ihren Augen las. Er betrachtete den Streit damit als beendet und schritt immer noch wütend davon.

Den Rest der Reise wechselten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander, obwohl es Élwen sehr schwer fiel. Sie vermisste ihre Gespräche und es tat ihr leid, dass sie nicht von vornherein versucht hatte, das Problem mit seinen Augen zu sehen, doch auch sie war im Recht gewesen und dieses Mal wollte sie nicht nachgeben. Sie warf ihm zwischendurch kurz verstohlene Blicke zu, um zu erfahren, ob es ihm genauso ging, doch wenn er zurückschaute, tat sie schnell so, als ob sie mit Merry in ein Gespräch verwickelt wäre. So ging es die ganze Zeit über, bis sie endlich wieder die Anhöhe erblickten, auf der Edoras ruhte...


	18. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15  
  
Das geschäftige Gewusel ließ niemanden erahnen, dass die Goldene Halle für eine Weile vollständig leer gestanden hatte. Alle waren damit beschäftigt, sie auf den Abend vorzubereiten, wenn ein Fest zur Wiederkehr stattfinden sollte.

Élwen hörte die lauten Stimmen der Dienerschaft vor ihrer Tür. Sie stand in ihrem Gemach, welches Éowyn für sie hatte herrichten lassen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundin auf engsten Raum mit den anderen Männern zusammen schlafen musste, obwohl das Élwen nichts ausgemacht hätte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, seit ihrer langen Reise und doch wollte sie ihre Freundin nicht enttäuschen, deren Augen so gestrahlt hatten. Sie hatte anscheinend bereits vergessen gehabt, weswegen sie noch kurz vorher so missmutig gewesen war, weswegen sie sich so mit ihrer Familie zerstritten hatte.

Wie hatte ich nur so kindisch sein müssen, solch ein Drama aus der Sache zu machen. Aber es war keine kleine Streitigkeit, auch wenn die Probleme im Moment wie weggeblasen schienen, betrachtete Élwen die Kleider auf ihrem Bett. Am liebsten hätte ihre Hose mit dem langen elbischen Mantel drüber gezogen, aber ihre Freundin war dagegen gewesen.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, Élwen, schau dir diese Stoffe an, wann hattest du das letzte Mal die Gelegenheit, ein gründliches Bad zu nehmen, glaube mir, wenn du erst mal richtig sauber bist, willst du deine verdreckte Reisekleidung gar nicht mehr anziehen.", hatte Éowyn ihr erklärt.

Jetzt verspürte Élwen wirklich einen unheimlichen Drang in eines dieser wahrlich wunderschönen Stücke zu schlüpfen und sich zu frisieren. Sie hatte sich für ein Kleid von dunklem Grün entschieden, die Farbe erinnerte sie an die Bäume vor ihrem Gemach in Bruchtal. Der Stoff machte einen sehr leichten Eindruck, obwohl er mehrlagig war und die Arme weit ausgestellt. Der Ausschnitt zog sich in rundem Bogen von der einen Schulter zur anderen und die goldenen, philigranen Verzierungen um den Kragen und die Hüfte verliehen dem Kleid einen sehr stolzen Eindruck. Ihre Haare steckte sich Élwen nicht hoch, sie band nur das Deckhaar mit einer Spange nach hinten und ließ ihre langen Locken über die Schulter fallen.

Als sie sich schließlich vor dem Spiegel drehte, meinte sie wieder die elbische Fürstin aus Bruchtal zu sehen, statt der Frau, die noch vor kurzem mit dreckverschmiertem Gesicht im Schlamm gekämpft hatte.

Elbische Maid in Tracht Rohans....

Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an etwas zu erinnern, dass Galadriel ihr gesagt hatte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Ihre Hand auf Élwens Wange ruhend, hatte sie tief in sie hinein geschaut, diesen Satz gesagt und gelächelt. Ihre Verwandte war schon immer sehr in Rätsel gehüllt gewesen und doch gefiel ihr, was sie im Spiegel sah. Man sah ihr unweigerlich an, dass sie eine Elbin war und doch passte das von Menschenhand geschaffene Kleid sehr gut zu ihr.

Mit Schrecken bemerkte sie, dass es schon dunkel wurde. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie rechtzeitig kommen wollte. Sie schritt aus ihrem Gemach und klopfte an die Tür ihr gegenüber, wo sich Éowyns Zimmer befand. Sie war anscheinend schon in die Halle gegangen, das hatte sie befürchtet. Élwen betrachtete die Tür neben Éowyns. Éomer war bestimmt auch schon weg, sie würde später noch genug Zeit haben mit ihm zu reden. Mit schnellem Schritt eilte sie den langen Flur entlang, als sie auf Gandalf stieß.

„Oh, Élwen, du siehst wirklich bezaubernd aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf als alter Mann, der ich doch bin. Würdest du mir erlauben, dich in die Halle zu führen?" Den weißen Stab immer noch in der einen Hand, bot er ihr den anderen Arm an und sie nahm ihn an.

„Ach, Gandalf, du bist zu ehrwürdig, um dich mit alter Mann bezeichnen zu lassen. Dieser Tag wird nicht kommen, an dem du dich so nennen musst. In den unsterblichen Landen altert man nicht..."

„Du weißt also, was ich vorhabe, falls wir das alles überstehen? Mein Wunsch schwindet zwar mit jedem Tag, an dem ich mehr zweifle, ob gelingen kann, was wir uns vorgenommen haben, aber wenn doch, wird es Zeit für mich, Mittelerde zu verlassen... Was ist mit dir, jetzt, da die Pläne deines Vater deine Zukunft betreffend sich aus traurigen Gründen doch nicht erfüllen..."

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Bis vor einer Weile dachte ich noch, mit Sicherheit nach Valinor zu segeln. Doch ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dies alles hinter mir zu lassen, ich liebe diese Welt einfach zu sehr..." Er sah sie mit einem Schmunzeln von der Seite an.

„Ja, vor allem dieses Land hat es dir angetan, nicht wahr, mit seiner rauen Natur und seinen temperamentvollen Menschen..." Sie schaute ihn verschwörerisch an.

„Ohne auf deine kleine Bemerkung einzugehen, ja, ich hänge bereits sehr an Rohan und werde es bestimmt vermissen, wenn ich irgendwann wieder heimwärts reiten sollte. Doch was gibt es hier, dass mich daran hindern sollte, nach Valinor zu fahren. Ich habe weder eine Familie um die ich mich kümmern sollte, noch eine Aufgabe, die es zu bewältigen gäbe. Eine Stellung in der Politik wäre zu sesshaft für mich, doch soll ich meine Jahrtausende damit verbringen, herumzuziehen, ohne zu wissen, wie lange? Das Schicksal meiner Geschwister ist nicht mit dem meinem verwoben, wenn ich in Bruchtal bleibe, würde man nur von mir erwarten, mich zu vermählen."

„So sind die Traditionen deines Volkes, aber ich kann verstehen, wie eingeengt du dich fühlst. Deine Mutter hat dir sehr viel mitgegeben...Schau, Théoden fängt gleich mit seiner Rede an, wir sollten uns zu Aragorn und den anderen gesellen..." Bevor Élwen in der Lage war, mehr über ihre Mutter zu erfahren, wurde sie ein weiteres Mal auf später vertröstet, als sie die Halle betraten.


	19. Kapitel 16 Teil 1

Xena: vielen dank für seine lieben reviews, aber ich fürchte, du musst dich noch etwas gedulden müssen, was wäre denn eine geschichte, wenn das happyend mittendrin käme...g  
  
Trotzdem wird's zwischendrin n bisschen schnulzig, versprochen...  
  
Kapitel 16 Teil 1  
  
In solch einem vollen Zustand hatte sie Meduseld noch nie erlebt. Die eigentlich große Halle war vollgestopft mit Tischen und Bänken, auf denen Frauen und Männer saßen, schon mit gefüllten Krügen und Tellern vor sich. Das Feuer hüllte alles in ein warmes Licht und es herrschte fröhliches Gelächter. Sofort füllte sich Élwens Herz ebenfalls mit Freude und sie ging mit Gandalf zu dem Tisch, an dem Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas saßen. Die drei waren mit vollem Halse am Lachen und machten ihnen Platz.

„Gimli! Hör auf zu essen, warte des Königs Ansprache ab." Sie gab dem Zwerg einen Stoß, der ihn sich an einem Stück Fleisch verschlucken ließ und er fing an zu husten. Élwen klopfte ihn auf den Rücken und schaute sich dann weiter um. Ihr Tisch stand unmittelbar vor Kopf, oberhalb der paar Stufen, die zum Thron führten, standen der König und Éowyn zusammen. Als sich die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen, lächelte Éowyn und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich doch noch dazu entschieden hast, eines meiner Kleider anzuziehen. Du siehst einfach hinreißend aus, dies ist schließlich ein Fest und da wäre es schade, wenn du in deinen Hosen rumlaufen tätest."

Élwen zog eine Augebraue hoch.

„Ich für meinen Teil fühle mich in beidem sehr wohl, doch du hast Recht, für diese Angelegenheit ist es angemessener."

Éowyn kehrte zu ihrem Onkel zurück und Éomer kam durch eine Nebentür in die Halle. Élwen war erstaunt, wie elegant er doch aussehen konnte. Er trug eine grün-goldene Tunika, der seines Onkels sehr ähnlich, und hatte nur einen ledernen Gürtel über die Schulter gespannt. Doch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war ernst wie gewöhnlich. Als er sie ansah, weiteten sich seine Augen plötzlich, doch kalt blieb er trotzdem. Als der König seinen Krug hob, standen alle auf um seiner Ansprache zu lauschen.

„Mein Volk! Welche Zweifel sich in unsere Herzen genagt hatten, den letzten Tag nicht zu überstehen. Doch Rohan ist gerettet, ohne unsere elbischen, zwergischen und menschlichen Freunde wäre dieser Sieg nicht möglich gewesen. Aber lasst uns nicht die vielen Opfer vergessen, die für unser Leben das ihrige im Kampfe ließen, auch wenn wir heute Abend feiern und uns freuen wollen. Heil den ruhmreichen Toten!"

Ein kräftiges „Heil!"ertönte aus den zahlreichen Mündern und dann ging das Fest los. Schon beim Essen herrschte ein reger Betrieb, der sich danach noch vergrößerte, als die Menschen herumliefen, sich an andere Tische gesellten, sangen und trunken.

Élwen wanderte im Raum umher, ohne richtiges Ziel, als plötzlich ein junger Mann auf sie zutrat. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Meine Herrin, schon als ihr durch die Tür tratet, hatte ich nichts anderes mehr im Kopf, als euch sagen zu wollen, dass eure Schönheit nur von eurer Anmut übertroffen wird." Élwen wurde rot im Gesicht, solche offenen Komplimente war sie nicht gewohnt und räusperte sich.

„Ich danke euch, mein Herr, so geht es vielen Menschen, wenn sie sonst nie eine Elbin zu Gesicht bekommen, ich schätze eure Aufwartung sehr."

Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf und Élwen musste das Kinn heben, da er größer war, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Ihr habt bestimmt gemerkt, wie viele junge Männer hier im Raum nicht die Augen von euch wenden können. Bitte gebt mir die Ehre, euch zum Tanze zu führen."

Sie schaute sich um und tatsächlich, einige der Männer blickten sie wie verzaubert an, doch dann sah sie Éomer, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und wollte nicht mehr tanzen.

„Ich fürchte, euer Angebot abschlagen zu müssen, aber ich fühle mich nicht in der Verfassung zu tanzen. Später, denke ich, werde ich noch mal auf euch zukommen, aber jetzt entschuldigt mich..." Sie nickte dem enttäuscht blickenden Mann zu und ging dann langsam auf den Rohirrim zu.

Mit ihren Fingern spielend, überlegte sie, was sie sagen könnte, ihr Streit lag nun einige Stunden zurück, doch sie sehnte sich danach, wieder normal mit ihm zu reden. Tief Luft holend, wollte sie gerade ansetzen, als er sich umdrehte und sie überrascht ansah.

„Éomer, ich.... ich habe mich gefragt, ob ihr... vielleicht etwas trinken wollt?"Schnell nahm sie einen Krug von dem Tisch neben ihr, doch bevor sie ihn ihm reichen konnte, fiel ihr auf, dass er leer war und zum erneuten Mal an diesem Abend wurde sie rot.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen lachte er, hörte jedoch sofort auf, als er ihren verschämten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er sah sie ernst an.

„Hört zu, Élwen, ihr braucht nicht nach leeren Krügen zu greifen um die Stille zwischen uns zu beenden. Ihr habt mir noch nie verheimlicht, was ihr denkt und es oft genug auch ausgesprochen..." Sie stellte den Krug wieder hin und griff ihre Hände wieder ineinander.

„Mein Verhalten war nicht in Ordnung. Ich war froh darüber, euch in Isengard wieder lachen zu sehen und habe eure Laune verdorben, als ich mich so kindisch aufgespielt habe. Versteht das nicht falsch, dies soll keine Entschuldigung sein, aber ich hätte wirklich beide Seiten der Medaille betrachten sollen, bevor ich so schamlos über euch urteile..."

Er nickte und antwortete leise.

„Es war nicht meine Intention, euch anzuschreien, doch wollte ich einfach, dass ihr mich versteht und mich nicht für einen Egoist haltet, weil ich Éowyn aufgrund ihres Geschlechts nicht kämpfen lasse."

„Ich habe euch nie für egoistisch gehalten, Éomer, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich das je werde. Auch war ich sehr geehrt, dass ihr mir eure Gefühle mitteilt und hatte deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen und Angst, euch vielleicht verletzt zu haben, denn das wäre das letzte, was ich tun wollte..."

Sie senkte leicht den Kopf, ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Nun schritt er näher zu ihr.

„Glaubt mir, es gehört mehr dazu, mich zu verletzen, als eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Aber da wir uns jetzt wieder versöhnt haben, erlaubt mir euch zu fragen...", er räusperte sich, „...ob ihr mir diesen Tanz schenken würdet?"

„Oh, ...". Der überraschte Ausruf ihrerseits entstand nicht wegen der unerwarteten Frage Éomers, sondern weil sie unwillkürlich erhofft hatte, er würde eine Bemerkung zu ihrer Erscheinung an diesem Abend machen.

Nun sah sie ihn mit einem beschämten Ausdruck wieder an.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich keine besonders gute Tänzerin bin, mein Vater hatte es nach einer Weile aufgegeben, mir es beibringen zu wollen..." Mit einem Stirnrunzeln fing er an zu lachen.

„Ihr erstaunt mich immer wieder, eine Elbin, voller Anmut, die nicht tanzen kann?"

Sie gab ihm spielerisch einen Stoß.

„Lacht nicht über mich, ich hatte nur..... nie die richtigen Tanzpartner...", sagte sie mit gespielter Enttäuschung, doch auch sie musste lächeln. Éomer reichte ihr seinen Arm.

„Dann lasst mich euch führen, meine Herrin und ich verspreche euch, die Tänze der Rohirrim sind nicht sehr kompliziert. Auch ich bin kein herausragender Tänzer, aber das braucht es nicht, um bei unseren Tänzen mitzuhalten. Es ist mehr...ein rhythmisches Herumwirbeln..."

Sich bei ihm einhakend, rümpfte sie die Nase.

„Ein rhythmisches Herumwirbeln also? Ob das einer Dame wie mir angemessen erscheint? Die Rauheit der Rohirrim bekommt meinen Manieren überhaupt nicht."

„Dann werdet ihr wohl oder übel hier bleiben müssen, befürchte ich..." Doch bevor Élwen ärgerlich etwas erwidern konnte, zog Éomer sie auch schon zu der Stelle, wo einige Paare zu Musik tanzten, die von zwei Trommeln, einer Flöte und einer Laute herrührte. Éomer hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, es ging sehr lustig zu, als er ihre Hand nahm, die andere an ihre Hüfte legte und mit ihr im Takt hüpfte. Élwen konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen, über sein Gesicht, wenn sie ihm auf die Füße trat und wenn sie die Augen schließen musste, damit ihr nicht schwindlig würde.

Sie war sich seiner Nähe bewusst und ein paar Mal schaute sie ihm für einige Sekunden einfach in die Augen, während die Musik um sie herum weiter spielte, doch diese Augenblicke hielten nicht lange, wenn sie sich wieder besann und versuchte, ihr Herzklopfen in Griff zu bekommen. Ihre Gefühle verwirrten sie und nach ein paar Minuten hielt sie an und befreite sich sachte aus seinem Griff. Er küsste ihre Hand und bedankte sich für den Tanz.

„Fürs erste ist es denke ich genug, mir ist etwas schwindlig und ich wollte mich noch mit Éowyn unterhalten...", log sie und machte einen Knicks.

„Meine Herrin Élwen, ihr sagt mir nicht die Wahrheit..." Sie blickte ihn erschrocken in die Augen.

„... ihr seid eine hervorragende Tänzerin, und ich wäre sehr beleidigt, wenn ihr noch mit einem anderen Mann heute Abend tanzt außer mir."Er verbeugte sich und ging mit einem Lächeln weg.


	20. Kapitel 16 Teil 2

Kapitel 16

Teil2  
  
Sie blickte Éomer noch nach, seit sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder unbeschwert wie vorher. Und wenn er lachte, konnte sie auch nicht ernst bleiben. Unwillkürlich schmunzelte sie in sich hinein und wendete sich gerade um, als sie sah, wie Éowyn mit einer Schale auf Aragorn zuging. Sie reichte sie ihm und sprach einige Worte auf Rohirric, nicht die strahlenden Augen von ihm ablassend, er erwiderte ihren Blick, doch gleichzeitig hing der Abendstern ihrer Schwester an seinem Hals.

Während sich Élwen diese Szene betrachtete, wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie Éowyn raten sollte. Arwen und Aragorn liebten sich, doch warum macht er das Éowyn nicht klar, kann es sein, dass er sich selbst nicht im Klaren über seine Gefühle zu Éowyn ist? Und wenn er sich für Éowyn entscheiden sollte? Ihre Freundin wäre glücklich, sie würden vielleicht besser zusammenpassen, aber was passiert mit ihrer Schwester, sie wusste die Antwort bereits. Arwens Herz würde brechen....

Es kann keinen glücklichen Ausgang haben, entweder Arwen oder Éowyn s leiden, ihre Schwester oder ihre Freundin, aber Éowyn würde nicht sterben an ihrem Kummer, das war der Unterschied. Élwen würde nicht zulassen, dass dies geschehen würde, ich rede mit ihr...

„Ist es nicht ein schöner Abend?"Als Éowyn den Ausdruck in Élwens Augen sah, zuckte sie zusammen.

„Was ist geschehen?" Élwen nahm Éowyn bei der Hand und zog sie in eine ruhige Ecke. Sie nahm ihrer beide Hände in die ihren und blickte ihr beschwichtigend in die Augen.

„Éowyn..... Aragorn , sein Herz ist bereits vergeben..." Éowyns Blick verhärtete sich und sie zog ihre Hände weg.

„Warum sagst du so etwas ,willst du mich verletzen, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde..."

„Éowyn, die Frau, der sein Schmuckstück gehört.... sie ist meine Schwester....., ich kenne sie, ihre ganze Seele und ich habe sie zusammen gesehen, sie lieben sich so sehr, du tust dir nur selber weh, wenn du weiterhin versuchst, sein Herz zu erkämpfen..."

Tränen traten Éowyn in die Augen.

„Wenn er keine Gefühle für mich hätte, dann würde er es mich wissen lassen..."

„Er spricht nicht immer alles aus, was er denkt, ich kenne ihn seit seiner Kindheit. Aber du hast ihn nur als den Heerführer kennengelernt, meine Schwester hat ihn aufwachsen gesehen, woher willst du wissen, dass es Liebe ist, die zwischen euch besteht. In solchen Zeiten ist es natürlich, dass man sich jemanden an seiner Seite wünscht, der einem Halt gibt..."

„Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass ich mir meine Gefühle nur einbilde," unterbrach sie Éowyn, „ behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind, Élwen, mein Alter mag dir vielleicht so erscheinen, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, was Liebe ist und wen ich liebe. Trotz deiner vielen Jahrtausende bist du nicht weiser als ich es bin, du sagst mir, wie ich mich verhalten soll, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass du selber entzweigespalten bist. Bevor du mein Leben bestimmen willst, krieg erst mal deines in Griff..."

„Éowyn, ich will dich nicht verletzen, du bist mir sehr wichtig, ganz im Gegenteil, ich will dich nur vor etwas bewahren, das du später bereuen würdest. Verzeih mir, ich hätte mich vielleicht wirklich nicht einmischen sollen, aber es bricht mir das Herz, dich so glücklich zu sehen, wenn ich weiß, dass dieser Zustand nicht anhalten wird..."

Éowyn schluckte und blickte an Élwen vorbei.

„Ich weiß, dass du nur mein Bestes willst, aber genau das habe ich langsam satt, jeder denkt, mein Leben bestimmen zu können, ohne Rücksicht auf meine Wünsche. Endlich habe ich etwas gefunden, was mich vollends erfüllt, was meinem Dasein einen Sinn gibt und wenn du in meiner Position wärst, würdest du aufgeben?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht...,"flüsterte Élwen, „und ich kann weder dich noch Aragorn zu irgendetwas zwingen, doch vertrau auch auf meine Sinne, meine Fähigkeiten in Menschen hinein zu blicken, wenn auch nicht immer."

Éowyn berührte ihre Wange.

„Als Elbin bist du dazu in der Lage und ich zweifle nicht an deinen Absichten, aber du kannst nicht immer allen helfen, Élwen, es wird Zeit, dass ich mein Schicksal selber in die Hand nehme, ob seine Entscheidung zu meinen Gunsten oder zu der ihren ausfällt...." Sie ging an Élwen vorbei und ließ sie allein.

Élwen blieb gedankenverloren in der Ecke stehen, sie wollte ihrer Freundin die Augen öffnen und hat es nur schlimmer gemacht. Warum hat sie ihr nicht geglaubt, ist ihre Liebe in solch kurzer Zeit bereits so stark heran gewachsen, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht sieht? Sie meinte, einen Menschen richtig kennen zu müssen um ihn mit ganzen Herzen zu lieben, aber Éowyn hatte sich in diesen Traum von Aragorn und ihr verstrickt. Wann kennt man einen Menschen überhaupt vollkommen, selbst nach tausend Jahren hätte sie nie damit gerechnet gehabt, dass Haldir sich von seinen Gefühlen zu ihr so verleiten hätte lassen. Élwen hatte vor ihrer Reise nie richtig über die Liebe nachgedacht, aber jetzt erkannte sie den Grund, warum sich Menschen so leicht zu irreführenden Entscheidungen verleiten ließen. Es ist nicht das Wissen um jemanden, das Liebe ausmacht, sondern das Gefühl, ihn seit Beginn der Zeit zu kennen...  
  
„Élwen? Stimmt etwas nicht, mein Kind?" Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, und schluckte ihre aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter.

„Nein, Gandalf,..."Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, doch er durchschaute sie, weswegen sie den Kopf rasch abwendete.

„Du wolltest mir etwas von meiner Mutter erzählen,... ist nun endlich der richtige Zeitpunkt?" Die Hand noch auf ihrer Schulter verweilend, hob er den Kopf, als ob er sich an etwas erinnerte.

„Dein Vater hat dir als einziges erzählt, dass sie sterblich war, ansonsten hat er die gesamte Zeit über sie geschwiegen, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte kaum merklich.

„Nun, dann will ich von vorne beginnen... Die Mutter deiner Geschwister war schon lange verstorben, aber Elrond hatte sich trotzdem noch sehr nach ihr gesehnt, Arwen glich ihr bereits aufs Haar und er trauerte nur noch mehr, wenn er seine Geliebte Frau in ihrem Gesicht sah. Er unternahm sehr lange Spaziergänge und vernachlässigte zu der Zeit seine Kinder, besonders Arwen. Eines Tages kam eine Gruppe reisender Flüchtlinge, deren Heim von Orks zerstört wurde und die eine lange Strecke zurückgelegt hatten, um Sicherheit und Rat in Bruchtal zu suchen. Unter den Ankömmlingen befand sich auch deine Mutter. Elrond selbst bekam sie nicht zu Gesicht, aber vom ersten Tage an verstand sie sich mit Arwen und verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihr..."

Élwen betrachtete die grölende Menge vor ihr, war mit ihren Ohren und Gedanken aber vollends auf Gandalf fokussiert. Das Gelärme schien von weit weg zu kommen, sie befand sich wieder in Bruchtal und sah ihre Schwester unbeschwert herumlaufen, jünger damals, doch bereits so schön wie eh und je. Hinter ihr kam eine Frau gelaufen, Élwen stockte der Atem, es war ihre Mutter.

Wie wunderschön sie ist, dachte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, sie sieht aus wie ich, nur... Élwen stockte der Atem... die langen Locken ihrer Mutter waren blond, hell wie die Strahlen der Sonne... Das Bild begann vor ihr zu verschwimmen und sie sah ihren Vater, während Gandalf fortfuhr.

„Eines Tages stießen die beiden auf Elrond, der dann erst bemerkte, wie lange er sich schon in diesem Trancezustand befand. Deine Mutter zeigte offen ihren Zorn auf ihn, dass er seine Tochter so im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie führten lange Gespräche, in denen sie ihn wieder ins Leben zurückholte. Letztendlich konnte man sie sogar zu dritt unterwegs sehen, wie sie lachten und redeten. Elrond hatte damals schon seine Einstellung zu Menschen und doch war er von ihr fasziniert, ich glaube, dass er in ihr einen Ersatz für seine Frau und Mutter für Arwen sah und so eine Möglichkeit, vor der bitteren Realität zu flüchten. Doch deine Mutter war ihm verfallen, sie hatte ihn vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt und er ließ sich, schwach wie er zu dieser Zeit war, auf das Spiel ein. Als du unterwegs warst, merkte er erst, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Er machte ihr klar, dass er sie nicht liebte und dass sie einen Fehler begangen hätten. Sie war bereits hochschwanger und verkraftete sein Geständnis nicht. Eines Nachts lief sie weg, bekam aber plötzlich Wehen..."

Vor Élwens Augen erkannte sie strömenden Regen, und ein schreiendes Bündel neben dem schlaffen Körper ihrer Mutter...

„Als dein Vater sie fand, war es bereits zu spät, sie war tot und ihre Freunde nahmen ihren Körper mit in ihre Heimat, nachdem sie wieder sicher waren. Doch dein Vater behielt dich und isolierte sich von da an nur noch mehr von den Menschen, aber nicht mehr von seinen Kindern..."

Die Tränen liefen Élwen nun frei die Wangen herunter. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was ihr Vater ihrer Mutter angetan hatte, nicht sie als Mensch hatte versagt gehabt, sondern er...

„Elrond versucht dich vor dem Tode zu bewahren, weil er soviel von ihr in dir sieht und nicht will, dass du dich genauso auf etwas Verheerendes einlässt, wie sie es getan hat." Gandalf entfuhr ein Seufzer.

„Doch ihr Blut fließt stark in dir, er wird dich nicht beeinflussen können in deinen Entscheidungen, ich merkte es spätestens, als wir hier ankamen und die Faszination dieses Landes dich in seinen Bann schlug..."

Élwen beobachtete immer noch die Halle, nur ihre Tränen ließen die Gefühle erahnen, welche in ihr kämpften.

„Was meinst du damit?" Gandalf blickte sie schmunzelnd an.

„Hattest du es eben nicht gesehen? Die Haare deiner Mutter, ihre Kleidung? Élwen, deine Mutter war eine Rohirrim...".

„Entschuldige mich bitte, Gandalf, ich brauche frische Luft...", brachte sie nur noch hervor und eilte an den feiernden Menschen vorbei, um kurze Zeit später aus einem Nebentor aus Meduseld in die Nacht zu treten.


	21. Kapitel 17

Ich will nur schnell loswerden, dass dieses Kapitel mir wahrlich Kopfzerbrechen gemacht hat und ich es mindestens tausendmal umgeschrieben habe, bis es mir so gefiel, also wär ich über eine Rückmeldung dazu sehr erfreut...  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
Die Nachtluft war ein kühler Segen, der ihre Tränen schnell trocknen ließ. Doch das Gefühl der Leere blieb. Ihr Vater hatte sie so sehr enttäuscht, sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sein Unmut Menschen gegenüber von einem Fehler herrührt, den er selber begangen hatte. Sie ballte die Faust und schlug gegen einen Balken. Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Hand und sie konnte ein Fluchen gerade noch unterdrücken. Sie griff sich an die Schläfen in dem Versuch, das Bild ihrer Mutter aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen, wie sie tot im Regen liegt.

Die langen, blonden Locken... es lag ihr so klar vor Augen, dass es noch nicht einmal verschwand, wenn sie sie schloss. Ihre Mutter war aus Rohan gekommen, das Blut der Rohirrim floss in Élwen, sie hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, wenn es nicht aus dem Mund ihres alten Freundes gekommen wäre. Doch verstand sie jetzt auch, was ihr vorher unklar erschienen war, warum sie gerade diesem Land so zugetan war...

„Der Himmel ist heute Nacht noch klarer, als beim letzten Male, als wir hier saßen..." Schnell wischte sich Élwen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch Éomer hatte ihre Verfassung bereits gemerkt. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Stufen.

„Ihr habt geweint, was ist passiert, dass euch an diesen Abend traurig stimmt?"

„Nichts, es ist nur..."Salzige Tropfen perlten erneut ihren Wangen hinunter. Éomer nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Erzählt mir, was euch bedrückt..."

Sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Mutter, ihrem Vater und dem Zorn, den sie auf ihn verspürte, ihre Hand nicht loslassend, hörte er ihr geduldig zu. Ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, wie sie dort saßen und sie erzählte. Erst als sie fertig war und sich die Wangen abwischte, antwortete er.

„Ich kann eure Wut verstehen, doch was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, ich denke nicht, dass eure Mutter eurem Vater egal war. Er ist ein Elb und hätte sich nie auf sie eingelassen, wenn er nicht auch etwas empfunden hätte. Gebt ihm nicht die Schuld an ihrem Tod, ihr Herz wurde ihr zum Verhängnis.."

„Die ganzen Jahre lang wusste ich als einziges von meiner Mutter, dass sie ein Mensch war und jetzt erfahre ich so vieles, worüber ich lieber im Unwissen geblieben wäre."

„Und doch fühlt ihr euch dadurch eurer Mutter näher, nicht wahr? Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie ich mich fühlte, als meine Eltern verstorben waren. Als erstes verspürte ich eine unheimliche Wut auf diejenigen, die mir diese Botschaft brachten. Ich rastete aus und tobte in meinem Gemach, bis ich zu erschöpft war und weinend auf meinem Bett zusammensackte. Diese beiden Zustände wechselten sich dann tagelang ab. Heute denke ich, ich könnte mich besser an sie erinnern, wenn ich mich eher besonnen hätte."

„Wisst ihr noch viel von ihnen?"

„Manchmal zwinge ich mich, an sie zu denken, doch ich sehe sie nicht, ich schaue tief in mich hinein, aber da ist nichts mehr, kein Bild von ihnen, keine Stimme..." Er senkte den Kopf, Éolwen legte intuitiv ihre Hand auf seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen sprach von seinem inneren Leiden, aber er ließ es nicht raus.

„Aber ihr wisst, dass ihr sie geliebt habt ,und dass sie euch liebten, und das ist mehr wert als Erinnerungen an ihr Gesicht..."

Er nickte nur und nach einer Weile ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken.Sie wendeten sie ihre Blicke wieder den Sternen über ihnen zu. Élwen erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch mit Éowyn an diesem Abend.  
  
„Warum sind Menschen so verletzlich? Ihre Seelen sind verwundbarer als die der Elben, wenn sie auch nicht an gebrochenem Herzen sterben können..."

„Dafür liegt es in der Natur der Elben, Traurigkeit mit sich zu tragen...Ich sehe euch so gerne lachen, doch der Schatten der Betrübnis verlässt euch nie vollständig..."

„Ich denke, das bringt Unsterblichkeit mit sich.... Man wird nach einer Weile ihrer müde. Jeder Mensch strebt nach etwas in seinem Leben, doch wann erreicht man sein Ziel, wenn man unsterblich ist?"

„Es ist keine Frage der Zeit, sondern der Werte, die man vertritt. Manche wie ihr suchen oft ein Leben lang nach dem Sinn ihres Seins und andere zeigen sich zufrieden, sich baldig zu vermählen und eine Familie zu gründen. Diesen Weg hattet ihr abgeschlagen, als ihr Haldir zur Frau gegeben werden solltet..."

„Ich lehnte diesen Weg nicht ab, sondern die Weise auf die ich ihn betreten sollte. Aber woher wisst ihr, dass Haldir derjenige war, welchem ich versprochen war?"

„Die Spannungen zwischen euch in Helms Klamm waren nicht zu übersehen. Ich gebe zu, das ich mich fragte, in welcher Beziehung ihr zueinander steht, doch als ihr sagtet, ihr hättet ihn verletzt, konnte ich es mir denken. Erlaubt mir eine Frage, habt ihr ihn geliebt?"

Sie seufzte.

„Nein, das tat ich nicht. Als Freund galt ihm meine Zuneigung, aber nicht mehr. Ihm das zu gestehen, fiel mir schwer, da ich um seine Reaktion wusste. Doch hätte ich mit seinen Gefühlen spielen sollen?..."

„Ihr hattet keine andere Wahl, ich hätte an eurer Stelle genauso gehandelt."

Sie schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Wart ihr schon einmal in meiner Situation?"

„Ihr werdet es kaum für möglich halten, aber auch ich interessierte mich einst für andere Sachen als für Pferde.", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. Élwen lächelte zurück, lauschte aber gespannt seiner Antwort.

„In meiner frühen Jugend gefiel mir ein Mädchen, ich denke, ich war sogar in sie verliebt, sie hieß Goda. Sie war sehr hübsch, aber auch klug. Wir waren ein Paar, wenn man das in unserem damaligen Alter so sagen konnte. Eines Tages hatte sie einen Reitunfall, bei dem sie ums Leben kam..."

„ Das tut mir leid....Aber ihre Gefühle hattet ihr nicht verletzt..."

„Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich es getan hätte, machte mir Vorwürfe, sie nicht beschützt zu haben, ihr Vater mied mich von da an auch und kurze Zeit später verließen er und seine Frau Edoras...Heute weiß ich, dass ich nichts für ihren Tod konnte, aber ich denke immer noch manchmal an sie..."

„Genauso wie ich an Haldir denken muss, er fehlt mir, auch wenn sein Verhalten mir gegenüber nicht gerechtfertigt war..."

Élwen verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„Der Vorfall mit ihm, in Helms Klamm, ihr hattet eine Vision...", hörte sie Éomer flüstern.

Abrupt blieb Élwen sprachlos stehen, Éomer ging noch einen Schritt weiter und drehte sich dann zu ihr um.

„Ihr fragt euch, warum ich davon weiß? Ich vernahm dasselbe, den Staub, den Tod..., ich wollte euch es schon länger sagen, doch fand ich nicht die richtigen Worte, selber geschockt, über das, was ich vernahm. Ich verdrängte in diesem Moment die Bilder, um euch zurückzuholen,....als ich euch an den Schultern gerüttelt hatte,... ihr solltet euch das nicht länger ansehen müssen..."

Élwen tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sie wollte wissen, welche Gefühle sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelten.Doch er ließ sie nicht in sich blicken.

„Warum habt ihr es auch gesehen, mein Vater hatte es zu verantworten, er wollte mir eine Nachricht schicken, doch ihr hattet nichts damit zu tun...", doch während sie sprach erinnerte sie sich an den weißen Schweif...Was hatte sie gesehen?

„Ich weiß es nicht, nur...", er stockte, als ob er sich nicht sicher war das folgende sagen zu können. „ Alles, was ihr erblicktet, sah ich ebenfalls, auch den Schweif meines Helmes..."

Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, natürlich, wie hatte sie vergessen können, was sie gesehen hatte, er war es gewesen...und sie hatte zu ihm laufen wollen, ihn retten wollen... Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und wendete sich von ihm ab.

„Élwen, ihr wisst, wie ich dem Tod gegenüber stehe, sorgt euch nicht um mich,... wenn das Schicksal dies für mich vorher bestimmt, bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht umsonst sein wird..."

„Nein!"

Ehrgeizig ging sie auf ihn zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Was mein Vater mir da geschickt hatte, war eine Vision der Zukunft, nicht die Zukunft selbst, ihr bestimmt euer Schicksal, niemand sonst, ich würde es ihm sogar zutrauen, dass er dies absichtlich getan hatte um mich wieder nach Hause zu zwingen..."

„Élwen..."Éomer legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sie schaute in das Dunkel seiner Augen und Élwen wünschte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die Zeit anhalten zu können. Ihr Körper füllte sich mit einer wohligen Wärme, die ihren Ursprung in ihrer Brust hatte, wo ihr Herz unruhig klopfte. Doch dann zwang sie sich, seinen Blick zu vermeiden.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Zukunft eintritt... Ihr mögt euch mit dem Schicksal abfinden, dass euch vorherbestimmt ist, ich tue es nicht..."

„Seid ihr wirklich so naiv? Es geht nicht um mein Schicksal allein, sondern um das von jedem hier. Verschließt euch nicht gegen die Realität, glaubt ihr wirklich, zwei Hobbits könnten gegen den Herrscher des Bösen bestehen?"

„Noch werde ich mich nicht diesen Gedanken hingeben, ihr selbst sagtet mir, dass Hoffnung besteht, solange diejenigen uns beschützen, welche wir lieben..."

„Liebe schenkt Hoffnung, aber es rettet kein Leben, Élwen..."

Lange herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, schließlich war es Élwen, die sie brach.

„Es macht mich traurig, diese Worte von euch zu hören, Éomer, ich meinerseits wäre längst tot, wenn nicht Haldir sich aus Liebe geopfert hätte und auch ihr habt mich schon vor dem Tode bewahrt und vor einigen Minuten hatte ich noch das Gefühl...", sie brach ab, die Stimme versagte ihr.

Er stand neben ihr und schaute zu Boden.

„Und euer Gefühl hat euch nicht betrogen, Élwen... Doch kann ich nicht versprechen, euch vor allem Übel beschützen zu können, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, so sehr sich mein Herz auch wehren mag..."

Sein Gesicht befand sich nun nahe an dem ihren.. Er ließ seine Finger über ihre Wange gleiten. Seine Augen sprachen von einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er beugte sich langsam herunter.

„Nein, ich kann nicht..."Mit einem Ruck entzog sich Élwen ihm. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt, doch gleichzeitig pochte ihr Kopf, als ob ihre Vernunft ihn zerschmettern wollte. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie spürte eine unheimliche Sehnsucht, ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter zu vergraben, doch etwas hielt sie zurück, es nicht über sich bringend, es in Worte zu fassen, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ich verstehe,..."Obwohl sie ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht klar erkennen konnte, vernahm sie den enttäuschten Ton.

„Nein, Éomer, ihr könnt es nicht verstehen, es ist nur..."

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper, als ob jemand sie mit einer Klinge durchbohren würde.... Stimmen sprachen um sie herum, doch sie konnte nur eine heraushören,... eine dunkle, schreckliche Männerstimme, die aus dem tiefsten Abgrund zu kommen schien. Sie schloss ihre Augen und sank zu Boden. Éomer fing sie auf, doch das, was sie sah, verschwand nicht. Feuer, ....ein rotes Inferno, Menschen unter sich verschlingend, dazwischen ein einziges Auge, so heiß, dass sie die Hitze spürte, die sie zu verbrennen schien, ihr Körper wand sich unter der schrecklichen Szene. Mit einem Zucken hörte es plötzlich auf. Sie öffnete die Augen und wusste sofort, was geschehen war. Sie schob eiligst Éomers Arme beiseite und rannte, so schnell sie konnte zu den Gemächern ihrer Freunde.


	22. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18  
  
„Aragorn!"

Élwen und Éomer stürzten gerade in den Raum, als sie auch schon Aragorn am Boden sahen lagen. Élwen kniete sich neben Legolas zu Boden und legte die Hände an die Schläfen des Waldläufers.

Oh, ihr Valar, dachte sie unheilvoll, er hat schreckliches im Palantir gesehen, hoffentlich nicht zu schrecklich, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre innerste Mitte, in der die Macht der Eldar schlummerte. Sie sendete die gesamte Energie in Aragorns Körper, während sie Worte murmelte, die Elrond sie einst gelehrt hatte. Sie hatte alles versucht, jetzt konnte sie nur noch seine Seele festhalten und hoffen, dass er zurück fand.

Kurze Zeit später keuchte er auf und erleichtert ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen, ihr eigener Körper hatte seine Kraft fast aufgebraucht. Sie merkte, wie zwei starke Arme sie hielten und beobachtete, wie sich Aragorn wieder erholte. Dann glitt ihr Blick zu Pippin und Gandalf und zu dem Grund dieses Vorfalls. Ihre Beine waren wackelig, aber sie schaffte es, sich aufzurappeln. „

Könnt ihr alleine stehen?", vernahm sie Éomers Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Sie nickte und legte einen Arm um Merry, der geschockt auf seinen kleinen Freund starrte. Gandalf befragte Pippin, zu dem, was er gesehen hatte, Élwen hätte es ihm auch sagen können, sie küsste Pippin beruhigend auf die Stirn, welcher sogleich entspannter wurde. Mit ernster Miene stand Gandalf auf und klammerte sich an seinen Stab. Er dachte ein paar Sekunden nach, dann sprach er.

„Geht wieder zu Bett, doch schlaft nicht zu lange, im Morgengrauen versammelt euch in der Halle!" Die Schaulustigen verstanden die Aufforderung und Éomer wechselte nur noch einen Blick mit Élwen, bevor er sich auch mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete. Sie saß noch auf dem Boden, mit Pippin wie ein kleines Kind in den Armen und Merry neben sich.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte sie den Hobbit und streichelte ihn ein letztes mal über die Haare, bevor sie ihn losließ und entschied selber zu Bett zu gehen. Doch vorher wollte sie noch mit Aragorn sprechen.

„Was hast du gesehen, nicht dasselbe wie Pippin, ich sehe es an deinem Blick.." Er vermied ihre Augen, sprach jedoch zögernd.

„Arwen, ich sah sie, tot...." Élwens Hände begannen zu zittern, doch ihre Augen wurden nicht durch Tränen befeuchtet, sie hätte es gespürt, wenn ihre Schwester gestorben wäre.

„Sei unbesorgt, Sauron will dich verängstigen, er weiß um deine Sorgen und Zweifel, lass dich nicht auf ihn ein...."

„Élwen, meine Geliebte liegt vielleicht im Sterben, wie kann ich da nicht an sie denken?"

„Arwen lebt, sieh in dein Herz, dein Schicksal ist mit ihrem verbunden, wenn du lebst, wird sie es auch..." Er nickte und sie erhob sich.

Élwen versuchte möglichst gefasst zu ihrem Gemach zu gehen, das Ereignis hatte einige Menschen aufgeweckt und sie wollte ungestört in ihren Raum zurückkehren. Zuviel hatte sie an diesem Abend dazu veranlasst, mehr von ihren Gefühlen zu zeigen, als es ihr lieb war. Um zu neuer Ruhe zu gelangen, strich sie mit der Hand über die hölzernen Wandmotive.

Stille war wieder eingetreten. Mit dem Finger zeichnete sie die goldenen Konturen eines Pferdes nach. Mit jedem Strich schien das Gold heller zu schimmern, bis es den ganzen Flur einnahm. Es blendete kurz ihre Augen, bevor es sich in ein mattes Strahlen verwandelte. Sie blickte sich um. Aus dem Schein löste sich eine Figur, eine dunkelhaarige Frau in einem Kleid aus hellem Gold, mit Verzierungen aus dunklem Gold, die denen auf der Wand zu gleichen schienen. Ein schmaler, goldener Reif krönte sie und sie schien den Gang entlang zu schweben.  
  
„Élwen...."  
  
Die Frau schwebte an ihr vorbei und sie vernahm ihre spitzen Ohren. Eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihren Namen, wieder und wieder. Am Ende des Ganges blieb die Frau stehen, ein Mann trat zu ihr, ebenfalls reich geschmückt, mit goldenem Haar. Sie wusste nicht, wer es sein könnte, doch in dem Moment, als er sich umdrehte, verschwand das Bild und sie blickte den dunklen Flur hinunter. Das Gold befand sich nun wieder auf dem Pferdekörper des Gemäldes, wo es hergekommen war, obwohl es ihr immer noch vorkam, als ob es stärker glänzen würde als zuvor...

Sie betrat ihr Zimmer, ohne sich erinnern zu können, die Tür gedrückt zu haben. Sobald sie auf ihr Bett fiel, schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein, doch dann vernahm sie erneut die Stimme....

„Élwen..."

Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihre Mutter am Fuße ihres Bettes stehen, die blonden, gelockten Haare und das Gesicht, dass ihrem so sehr ähnelte, ließen keine Zweifel aufkommen.

„Mutter?"

Ihre Lippen formten die Worte ohne einen Ton rauszubringen, aber ihre Mutter lächelte, als ob sie verstanden hätte. Die Rohirrim streckte ihre Hand aus und deutete Élwen ihr zu folgen. Élwen stand auf und schritt auf ihre Mutter zu, die an der Tür stand. Sie machte sie auf und Élwen verließ ihr Gemach, doch anstatt auf dem Flur zu stehen, fand sie sich in der großen Halle wieder.

Vereinzelt leuchteten Kerzen und sie nahm am Fuße des Throns einen Tisch wahr, vor dem eine Person, ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt, kniete. Langsam bewegte sich Élwen auf die Person zu und hörte ein Schluchzen. Als sie in den Lichtkreis der Kerzen trat, blieb ihr Herz fast stehen. Auf dem Tisch lag Éomer, in älteren Jahren, faltig, mit weißen Haaren und grauem Bart, mit fein gewebten Tüchern bedeckt. Sie näherte sich bis zu der Kante und berührte seine Haut. Sie war kalt und Élwens Hand zuckte zurück. Dann erkannte sie die weinende Person, die mit gefalteten Händen vor dem Altar kniete. Jung wie eh und je, war sie es selber.....

Sie richtete sich kerzengrade auf und rang nach Atem. Die Sonne schien durch ihr kleines Fenster. Es war ein Traum und sie befand sich wieder in ihrem Bett, dachte sie beruhigt, oder war es eine Vision, es war so echt gewesen..

.Am Fuße des Bettes, wo sie noch ihre Mutter stehen sehen gemeint hatte, lag ihr Kleid vom Vorabend.

Als sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte, machte sie sich rasch fertig. Den Flur entlang rennend, traf sie Legolas und Gimli.

„Wo warst du? Die Beratung hat bereits stattgefunden, wir dachten, du wärst noch zu erschöpft wegen dem gestrigen Vorfall..."

„Oh, nein,... was wurde beschlossen?"Legolas blickte sie ärgerlich an.

„Wie du mitbekommen hattest, sah Pippin den weißen Baum Gondors und die Stadt brennen. Gandalf hat den König beschwichtigt, Männer nach Minas Tirith zur Hilfe zu schicken, doch Théoden war dagegen, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass er seinen Stolz nicht überwinden kann. Aragorn bot sich an, doch Gandalf sagte ihm, er müsste zusammen mit den Rohirrim reiten, wenn er Nachricht schickt. Nun ist er mit Pippin auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith."

„Was? Sind sie schon weg?"

„Wenn du dich beeilst, könntest du sie noch erwischen...", doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit, auszusprechen, da sie schon an ihm vorbei gestürmt war.

Die Sonne schien hell vom Himmel herab, als Élwen den Rasen zu den Ställen herunter rannte. Sie wich geschickt den Rohirrim aus, die ihren Weg kreuzten und betrat das längliche Gebäude.

„Gandalf?

"Niemand antwortete und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Aussichtsturm. Nachdem sie in Windeseile die Stufen erklommen hatte, ließ sie ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Selbst mit ihren elbischen Augen konnte sie den weißen Reiter nur noch als kleinen Punkt am Horizont ausmachen. Ob Gandalf wusste, dass sie ebenfalls das brennende Minas Tirith gesehen hatte, sie hätte es ihm gleich am Abend noch berichten müssen. Legolas und Gimli hatten nichts gesehen, ein weiteres Mal fragte sie sich, welche Rolle sie in dieser Geschichte spielte und was noch mit ihr vorgesehen war....


	23. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Goldene Halle erhaschte Élwen einen Blick auf Aragorn, sich in Richtung Stall bewegend, und ging zu ihm.

„Élwen, du bist es,tut mir leid, dass wir heute morgen nicht auf dich gewartet haben, aber Gandalf riet uns zur Eile."

Er begann Bregos Sattelzeug zu putzen. Im Stall war mäßiger Betrieb, die morgendlichen Reiter waren schon aufgebrochen.

„Nein, es war meine Schuld, so schwer es mir fällt, es zuzugeben, aber ich hatte verschlafen."

Faires Sachen müssten auch gereinigt werden, dachte sie und machte sich ebenfalls an die Arbeit.

„Élwen,... ich liebe Arwen...." Sie blickte kurz auf. Sein Ausdruck sprach immer noch von dem Schock am Abend.

„Ich weiß, du brauchst mir das nicht zu sagen, Aragorn."

„Aber wenn ich meine Aufgabe erfüllen will, riskiere ich ihr Leben..."

„Es war eure Entscheidung, du wusstest, worauf du dich in dieser Liebe einlässt und sie tat es auch. Diese Aufgabe ist wichtiger als euer Glück, so hart es auch klingen mag, aber scheitert unser Vorhaben, schwindet unser aller Leben..."

„Ich weiß und brauche nicht daran erinnert zu werden. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um sie, sie wäre der einzige Grund, weswegen ich umkehren würde..."

„Aragorn... als du dich in sie verliebt hattest, wann wusstest du um die Gefühle, die du für sie empfindest?" Er hielt im Putzen an und sah zu Élwen.

„Eigentlich von dem ersten Moment als ich sie sah. Doch je näher ich sie kennen lernte, desto stärker wurde die Liebe zu ihr..."

„Warum konnte eure Liebe so stark werden, trotz der großen Zweifel wegen deiner Sterblichkeit?"

„Nach einer Weile zählte es einfach nicht mehr, wir waren im Zusammensein nicht mehr Mensch und Elb, sondern sie war Arwen und ich war Aragorn...wenn die Liebe so stark ist, dass eine Unsterbliche ihr Leben dafür opfern würde, weichen die Zweifel der Sicherheit, diese Liebe nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Wenn nicht Sauron wieder erwacht wäre, hätten wir vielleicht sogar in Frieden beisammen sein können, aber das Schicksal richtet sich nicht nach den Wünschen einzelner...Élwen?"

Sie war in Gedanken versunken, von Aragorns Worten tief berührt. Er lächelte kaum merklich und putzte weiter.

„Ich hatte mittlerweile gedacht, du würdest diese Gefühle nachvollziehen..." Erst jetzt schaute sie von ihrem Sattel auf.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich dachte an die Art, wie du einen bestimmten Rohirrim anschaust, mit ihm redest und vor allem mit ihm tanzt..."

In ihre Wangen schoss die Röte. Sie hatte gar nicht erwägt, dass sie jemand am vorigen Abend beim Tanzen gesehen hatte.

„Éomer... ich fühle mich wohl in seiner Nähe und er ist mir ein sehr treuer Freund geworden, aber das seid ihr als meine Gefährten auch..."

„In unserer Gesellschaft fühlst du dich genauso geborgen, aber suchen, Élwen, tust du die seine, ob dir das bewusst ist oder nicht...".

Er hat Recht....verwirrt über diese Erkenntnis, zu der sie nicht selber in der Lage war, suchte sie in sich nach einer Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich hatte bisher nie viel Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, oder ich vermeide absichtlich den Augenblick, in dem ich es tue. Ich warte und warte auf den Moment der Klarheit, in dem ich mir über alles bewusst werde, was mich verunsichert, mir Sorgen macht oder mich verwirrt. Aber dieser Moment kommt nicht und so zwinge ich meine Gedanken und Gefühle in der Zwischenzeit, sich mit anderen Problemen zu beschäftigen, bis ich diesen Augenblick erreicht habe."

Er nickte verständnisvoll.

„Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, in den Momenten in denen wir unseren Geist am meisten brauchen, lässt er uns nicht im Stich..."

„Ja, dessen bin ich mir auch sicher.... ich glaube nicht, dass wir länger als vier Tage hier bleiben werden...du denkst bestimmt an das gleiche wie ich und auch wie Gandalf..."

„Die Leuchtfeuer Gondors..", Aragorn schaute zu den Bergen, „... hoffentlich versteht Théoden dieses Zeichen, wenn wir es kriegen..."

„Sie brannten schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Rufen sie, so antwortet er."

„Lass es uns hoffen, Élwen, du kennst ihn, seine Leidenschaft kommt und schwindet wie die Sonne im Frühling..."

Sie lachten beide, wenn die Situation eigentlich nicht dafür geschaffen war.

„So, ich reite mit Brego aus. Ihm wird es sonst noch zu langweilig hier."

„Tu das, ich werde Faire noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten." Aragorn schwang sich auf sein Pferd und verschwan durch das Tor. Élwen ging zurück in den Stall und zu ihrer Stute.

Ok, ich weiß, ein schlechtes Kapitel, weiß auch nich warum, aber es gefällt mir nicht, aber es wird wieder besser, bleibt dran.


	24. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20  
  
„Guten Morgen, konntet ihr schlafen?"  
  
Jeder andere wäre zusammen gezuckt bei der plötzlichen Unterbrechung der Stille, doch Élwens Ohren hatten bereits das Stapfen Éomers vernommen. So betrachtete sie weiterhin die frisch gebürstete Mähne ihrer Stute, während er seinen Sattel auf die Tür seiner eigenen Box legte.

„Viel zu gut..."Das Bildnis des alten Éomers auf dem Totenaltar trat wieder vor ihre Augen und sie schloss sie kurz. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, befand sich wieder Faire vor ihr und sie drehte sich um. Éomer war damit beschäftigt, sein Pferd aufzurüsten, er hatte seine Rüstung angelegt und ließ nichts von den Ereignissen am vorigen Abend erahnen.

Élwen fiel auf, dass nun Lärm im Stall herrschte und wunderte sich. Viele Rohirrim sattelten nun ihre Pferde.

„Reitet ihr aus?"

„Die Pflicht ruft, zu lange war ich mit meinen Éored außerhalb unterwegs, wenn es sich auch nur um ein paar Tage handelte. Viel Zeit haben wir nicht, aber der König will, dass wir in den umliegenden Gebieten nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Wann werdet ihr zurückkehren?"

„Im Bestfall heute Abend bereits, ansonsten spätestens morgen Mittag."Er musterte ihren neugierigen Blick.

„Das hört sich nach einem interessanten Ausflug an,"bemerkte Élwen mit einem Lächeln, „hättet ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich euch begleiten würde?"

Er zögerte und schaute sie ernst an.

„So gern ich euch die Erlaubnis geben würde.... es ist leider nicht möglich, unterhaltet euch mit dem König, ich denke, er hat euch etwas zu sagen..." I

hr Lächeln erfror. Sie konnte sich bereits ausmalen, was sie zu hören bekommen würde. Éomers Meinung war wie üblich nicht aus seiner strengen Haltung zu erkennen, doch er versuchte nicht, sich länger aufzuhalten.

„Ich sehe euch spätestens morgen, meine Herrin..."Mit einem höflichen Nicken verabschiedete er sich und befahl seine Éored zum Aufbruch.

Die Halle war angenehm kühl, einzelne Strahlen fielen durch die unter dem Dach sitzenden Fenster, ansonsten lag Meduseld in schwachem Licht, an das sich die Augen jedoch rasch gewöhnten.

Der König war in ein Gespräch verwickelt, und Élwen wartete in angemessenem Abstand. Als er seinen Berater entließ, deutete er ihr mit einem Wink, ihm zu folgen. Sie betraten einen kleineren Raum neben dem Thron, in dem Bücherregale, ein großer Schreibtisch und einige gefüllte Truhen standen. Élwen vermutete, dass es sich hierbei um den Verwaltungsraum Théodens handelte.

„Mein König, Éomer ließ verlauten, dass ihr mir verbatet, die Éored für heute zu begleiten?" Er nickte.

„Meine Herrin, ihr wisst, dass ich viel von euch sowohl als Kriegerin, als auch als Strategin halte...."

„Warum muss ich dann hier bleiben, statt eurem Neffen zu helfen?"

„Wie ihr euch bestimmt schon gedacht habt, ist es der Fakt, dass ihr eine Frau seid. Nein... lasst mich aussprechen...", er gebot ihr mit einer Geste zu schweigen, da sie bereits den Mund zu einer Konfrontation geöffnet hatte.

„Es liegt nicht an euch selber, dass ich diese Bestimmung erlassen habe, sondern an eurem Einfluss, den ihr auf die Männer habt..." Er ließ sich von ihrem ungläubigem Blick nicht beirren und fuhr fort.

„Viele meiner Soldaten sind von euch fasziniert und dies ist eine gefährliche Sache. Besonders wenn es darum geht, mit vollster Konzentration beim Kampfe zu bleiben. Vor allem bei meinem Neffen habt ihr einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen und er ist gern in eurer Umgebung. Normalerweise würde mich das erfreuen, wenn ich nicht aus eigener Erfahrung wüsste, was das für Nachteile einem Mann beschert. Ich will zum Punkt kommen, Élwen, Gefühle machen einen Krieger schwach und das ist das Letzte, was unser Reich in diesen schweren Zeiten verkraften kann. Vielleicht war euch das bisher nicht bewusst und ich will euch nicht verbieten, die Gesellschaft meiner Männer zu pflegen, doch lasst euch meine Worte durch den Kopf gehen, ihr wisst, wie es um Mittelerde beschert ist, ich brauche Éomer und er kann es sich nicht erlauben, von etwas abgelenkt zu werden..."

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille, Théoden schaute aus dem Fenster in die Ferne und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Was habt ihr ihm erzählt?"

„Keine Sorge, ich sagte ihm nur, dass ich euch als meinen Gast nicht gefährden wolle, ob er es glaubt oder nicht. Aber die Wahrheit hat er wahrscheinlich selber noch nicht erfasst..."

Élwen war um Fassung in ihrer Stimme bewahrt.

„Ich danke euch um eure Aufrichtigkeit und ich werde über eure Worte nachdenken, doch Éomer trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen und er ist stärker, als ihr denken mögt..."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte sie väterlich an.

„Ich halte Éomer sogar für den stärksten meiner Männer. Urteilt bitte nicht falsch über mich. Doch der Moment ist einfach zu unangebracht für Gefühlsangelegenheiten."

Da sie nichts erwiderte, erlaubte er ihr zu gehen und sie kehrte zurück in die Sonne. Als sie sich die Menschen unter sich auf der Straße betrachtete, wusste sie, warum sie nicht zornig auf Théoden sein konnte. Zum Ersten zeigte die Art, auf die er ihr das Gesagte mitgeteilt hatte, dass er es auch wirklich so meinte, und zum Zweiten... Er hatte Recht. Wenn Éomer sie mit diesem warmen Blick anschaute, lag gleichzeitig eine Verletzlichkeit in seinen Augen, die ihn leicht zum Opfer machen könnte. Zum ersten Mal dachte sie daran, dass Gefühle nicht nur Leben retten, sondern sie auch gefährden können...

Am nächsten Morgen traf Élwen in der Halle auf Éomer. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und nahm sich Brot. Er wirkte erschöpft und ausgelaugt, gerade erst zurückgekehrt, waren seine Haare noch unordentlich.

„Ihr hattet anscheinend viel zu tun. Sieht es so schlimm aus?"

„Durch Sarumans Fall hat sich die Lage bereits gebessert, doch diese Nachricht dringt nicht an alle Orks. Wir hatten ein kleines Aufeinandertreffen gestern Abend...", antwortete er kauend.

„Ein recht anstrengendes Aufeinandertreffen, scheint es mir, ihr könnt Schlaf gebrauchen."

„Ich bin es gewohnt, lange wach zu bleiben. In ein paar Stunden bin ich wieder wach. Wie war eure Unterredung mit dem König?"

Sie schwieg und blickte zu ihrer Schale auf dem Tisch.

„Das Übliche, nicht weiter erwähnenswert.... Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mich noch um mein Pferd kümmern..."Sie stand auf, im Begriff zu gehen.

„Ich werde später ausreiten gehen, würdet ihr mich begleiten?" Sie blickte ihn an, das Angebot kribbelte ihr in den Fingern, doch sie ermahnte sich.

„Ich fürchte, dass wird nicht möglich sein... ich...habe... noch einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln..."

„Oh, natürlich, ich will euch auch nicht aufhalten..."Er beugte sich wieder über seinen Eintopf und Élwen wollte etwas entschuldigendes hinzufügen, ließ es aber und verließ stattdessen mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl die Halle.


	25. Kapitel 21

So, da jetzt so etwas wie eine magische Grenze mit meinem 20. Kapitel überschritten habe, möchte ich diese Möglichkeit nutzen, um meinen wichtigsten Lesern und Kritikern zu danken, das wären einmal natürlich Xena, die mir so oft etwas liebes schreibt und mir so die Sicherheit gibt, dass ich nicht totalen Quatsch verzapfe. Außerdem zwei meiner besten Freundinnen, der verrückten Bratbanane Dani, die die einzige ausgedruckte Fassung besitzt und deren Urteil mir sehr wichtig ist und meinem GEP, der Kadda, der zuliebe ich extra Aragorn n paar Zeilen widmeg Ich hab euch total lieb und widme euch mein 21. Kapitel....  
  
Kapitel 21  
  
„Pst, Faire..senda..."

Die Stute trippelte nervös, als Élwen mitten in der Nacht zu ihr in die Box trat, und sie zum Ausritt fertig machte. Es war bereits Mitternacht und nur noch vereinzelte Wachen wanderten in Edoras umher. Die Stadt lag vollkommen im Dunkel, nur erleuchtet durch Fackeln und das Licht des Mondes, welches sich in einer wolkenfreien Nacht zur Erde herabließ. Élwen hatte in ihrem Gemach gesessen und wie so oft in den letzten Tagen nicht schlafen können. Da sie nicht unbedingt Schlaf brauchte, entschloss sie sich die Zeit für einen Ausritt zu nutzen, so entschuldigte sie sich nun bei ihrem Pferd für die nächtliche Störung und verließ im Trab die Hügelstadt.

Einige Minuten später trieb sie Faire zum Galopp an und preschte entlang der weißen Bergkette über die Ebene. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sie sich vollkommen frei und ungezwungen, ohne auf ihr Verhalten und andere Menschen in ihrer Umgebung achten zu müssen. Nach einer Weile erreichte sie ein kleines Wäldchen, und ließ Faire zwischen den Bäumen hindurch schreiten. Einen Hügel hinauf reitend, erblickte sie vor sich eine Lichtung auf der Anhöhe und sie stieg ab.

Faire war froh über die Pause und rupfte genüsslich am Gras zu ihren Beinen. Élwen ließ sich auf das Grün fallen und betrachtete den Himmel. Hier draußen war er noch ungetrübter als in Edoras.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Rascheln vor sich und sie meinte schon mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, wer sich zu ihr gesellte, als überraschenderweise Legolas aus den Bäumen hervor trat, ebenfalls mit seinem Pferd an der Leine.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"

„Nein, ich hatte nur nicht mit dir gerechnet, ich dachte, niemand hätte mich bemerkt."

„Du kennst meine Angewohnheiten, anders als du schlafe ich nie und wenn die Stadt in Ruhe versinkt, nehme ich jedes Geräusch wahr."

„Das hätte mir bewusst sein müssen, ich habe meine elbische Seite in den letzten Tagen ziemlich vernachlässigt, sonst hätte ich dich bestimmt bemerkt."

Geräuschlos ließ er sich neben ihr auf dem Gras nieder.

„Das ist wahr, aber ich weiß um deine Gefühle, wenn es auch nicht so aussehen mag."

„Das glaube ich nicht, du kannst nicht wissen, wie es ist, sich zu so einem Land hingezogen zu fühlen. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf daraus, aber deine Unsterblichkeit ist tiefer in dir verwurzelt, als in mir, meine menschliche Seite fordert ihren Tribut, welcher seine Vor- und Nachteile hat..."

Er betrachtete sie eindringlich.

„Ich bin tatsächlich glücklich mit meinem Dasein als Elb und empfinde nicht selten Verachtung für Sterbliche. Aber kannst du mir das verübeln? Auch mich traf Isildurs Fluch. Meine Heimat war nach Lothlórien der schönste Wald Mittelerdes, doch durch des letzten Königs Versagen und der erneuten Erhebung Saurons, wurde er in diesen unüberwindbaren Schatten gehüllt. Als Prinz sehe ich mitunter am deutlichsten, wie Tag für Tag jedes einzelne Blatt mehr verdunkelt. Viele wollen es nicht glauben, aber Düsterwald wird nicht mehr lange bestehen, denn die Dunkelheit wächst zusehends, irgendwann wird jegliches Grün weichen und der Wald stirbt aus..."

In Élwen machte sich Mitleid bemerkbar.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht um die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage Bescheid wusste..."

„So ist es aber und ich spüre manchmal einen unehrenhaften Groll in mir, der mich veranlasst, schlechte Gedanken über die Menschheit zu hegen. Werden wir Mittelerde verlassen, liegt diese Welt in ihren Händen und sie werden nicht mit ihr umzugehen wissen, doch bleiben die Elben hier, würde das etwas verändern?"

„Die Menschen lieben ihr Land genauso wie wir und sie werden nicht zulassen, dass es vergeht. Es gibt Schwäche unter ihnen, aber mit jedem Schicksalsschlag zeigt sich mehr und mehr ihre Stärke und sie werden erkennen, was ihre Vergehen fordern."

„Aragorn ist mein bester Freund und ich verehre ihn auch als Thronfolger Gondors, doch die Menschheit hat sich in den letzten Jahrtausenden nicht verändert, und in den nächsten wird sie es auch nicht schaffen. Ich sehe ebenso wie du den Stolz dieser Leute auf ihr Land und ihre Passion, es zu verteidigen, doch sie leben zu kurz um sich über Folgen ihres Handelns Gedanken zu machen."

„Das wir mal wieder nicht einer Meinung sind, zeigt, wie unterschiedlich wir doch denken, obgleich dem gleichen Geschlecht entstammen."

„Und darüber bin ich betrübt, ich schätze dich sehr als meine Freundin, doch deine Distanz zu deiner elbischen Herkunft ruft in mir nur Unverständnis hervor."

Élwen seufzte. „Verstehst du nicht, dass ich mich eingezwängt fühle? Gerade weil wir solange leben, wollen wir unsere Umgebung kontrollieren, wir können nicht in den Tag hineinleben, weil ein Tag uns nichts bedeutet... Man meint, Elben vertreten die gütigsten Werte Mittelerdes und doch drängte mich mein Vater zu einer Heirat wider meines Willens. Ich kann nicht nach Bruchtal zurückkehren, Legolas, weil ich gerade erst zu mir selber gefunden habe. Wenn ich mich den Wünschen meines Vaters beuge, zwinge ich mich in Verhaltensmuster, die nicht mehr in der Lage sind mich zu bergen..."

„Aber diese Verhaltensmuster gehören auch zu deiner Natur. Du bist eine Elbin, Élwen und du kannst mir nicht weismachen wollen, dass du nicht so fühlst..."

„Aber meine Wertvorstellungen haben sich gewandelt und machen es mir unmöglich, zu meinem Leben, wie ich es gewohnt war, zurückzugehen."

Legolas seufzte traurig. Ihr Freund tat ihr leid, da er sie nicht verstehen konnte.

„Mein Vater hat seit meiner Geburt versucht, meine sterbliche Hälfte zu verdrängen um mich vor etwas zu bewahren, dass seiner Meinung nach zu meinem Verhängnis führen würde. Doch er hatte nicht bedacht, dass dadurch der Drang in mir nur stärker heranwuchs, diese Hälfte zu erkunden und im Einklang mit ihr zu leben, sonst hätte mich meine innere Uneinigkeit und Ungeduld irgendwann verzehrt."

„Ich bin wohl froh darüber, dass du endlich deinen Frieden findest, Élwen, doch ich warne dich davor, dich in etwas zu stürzen, was dir gefährlich werden könnte."

„Wie kann etwas gefährlich sein, dass uns glücklich macht?"

„Was soll ich sagen, dass deine Meinung ändert? Nichts und ich will es auch nicht, weil ich Vertrauen in dich habe, Risiken nimmt man stets auf sich, wenn man neue Wege beschreitet, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie bestreiten wirst."

„Danke, Legolas, mein Freund..." Im stillen Verständnis saßen sie auf dem Hügel, der Sonne zusehend, wie sie sich ihren Weg über die Berge bahnte und bald erstrahlte Edoras in der Ferne in majestätischem Glanz.


	26. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22  
  
„Éowyn, ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob man das essen kann..."

Élwen blickte mit gerümpfter Nase in den großen Topf vor ihr, in dem eine undefinierbare Brühe schwamm.

„Aber natürlich, ich selbst habe das Rezept kreiert, du wirst sehen, wie gut es ist." Éowyn hatte sie dazu überredet, sich im Kochen zu versuchen. Bisher hatte sich Élwen um so etwas nie Gedanken gemacht, aber sie waren hier schließlich nicht in Bruchtal und ihr gefiel der Gedanke, ihrer Freundin helfen zu können.

Seit einigen Tagen warteten sie nun schon auf Nachricht von Gandalf und außer auszureiten und sich mit ihren Freunden zu unterhalten hatte sie nicht wirklich etwas zu erledigen. Der König hielt sie weiterhin aus allen militärischen Handlungen raus, so oft sie ihn auch bedrängte, sie mit Éomer reiten zu lassen. Der Marschall war auf mehreren Erkundungsmissionen unterwegs und sie sah ihn nur selten. Wie gern hätte sie ihn begleitet und mehr von Rohan gesehen, aber sie hielt sich zurück und begnügte sich mit den kurzen abendlichen Gesprächen, wenn er gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt war.

Nun dämmerte es bereits und die Éored warteten hungrig auf ihr Abendessen.

„Nun gut, versuchen wir es, wir haben ja immer noch genug Brot..." Sie hievten gemeinsam den Topf in die Halle, wo die Männer sofort ihre Schalen füllten und sich zu Tisch begaben. Auch Élwen nahm sich von ihrem Eintopf und setzte sich gegenüber Éomer.

Mit einem Seufzer tauchte sie den Löffel hinein nahm einen Schluck von der Suppe. Es schmeckte schrecklich und sie hätte es ausgespuckt, wenn sie nicht Éomers Blick auf ihr ruhen gespürt hätte. Sie schaute auf und sah ihn ebenfalls mit vollem Mund. Sie schluckte schwer hinunter und er tat es ihr nach. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus und schoben ihre Teller von sich.

„Das ist ja noch schlechter als Éowyns Eintopf", flüsterte er ihr zu, da seine Schwester gerade an ihm vorbeiging.

„Glaubt mir, freiwillig hätte ich nicht gekocht, sie hat mir mit Schrubben gedroht, wenn ich es nicht täte. Ihr müsst wohl leider zum Brot greifen." Er musterte sie.

„Was ist? Warum schaut ihr mich so an?"

„Élwen, ich biete euch ganz offiziell an, mich mit du zu bezeichnen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ihr das Angebot erwidern würdet."

Sie nickte. „Ich denke, wir kennen uns mittlerweile gut genug, um nicht als unhöflich zu gelten. Ich erkläre mich einverstanden."

„Gut, dann frage ich mich, ob du mich an meinem freien Abend auf einen Ausritt begleiten würdest, und keine Ausflüchte...", sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch er hob die Hand, „ ich habe Éowyn bereits gefragt und sie hat keine Aufgaben für dich, welche zu erledigen wären. Du hast also keine andere Wahl.", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln und beugte sich wieder über sein Essen.

„Dann muss ich wohl ja sagen, unter der Bedingung, dass du deinen Eintopf restlos aufisst..." Er blickte sie geschockt an, dann seine Schale und schluckte schwer.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als sie über die Ebene ritten, im schnellen Galopp hatte Élwen ihn bald überholt, doch er gab sich nicht geschlagen und es artete bald in ein Wettrennen aus. Als Élwen schließlich in Schritt fiel, holte er sie ein und gab seinem Pferd einen Klaps auf den Hals.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, von einem Spitzohr geschlagen zu werden, wenigstens ist dein Ritt leichter, als dein Essen."Er rieb sich den Bauch, in dem nun ihr Eintopf lag. Sie schaute ihn empört an.

„Spitzohr? Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Gimli, mein Freund, er hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

Er lachte. „Das musst du gerade sagen, ich habe noch vor kurzem gehört, wie du alle Rohirrim als Sturköpfe bezeichnet hast."

„ Ich spreche nur die Wahrheit. Erst gestern musste ich einen jungen Burschen vehement davon abbringen, mir den Hof zu machen."

„Du bist nun mal ein Blickfang in Edoras, daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen." Sie hatten es sich mittlerweile auf der Ebene gemütlich gemacht und betrachteten nun den Sonnenuntergang.

„Ich will das aber nicht sein. Alle Welt sieht nur mein Äußerliches und blickt nicht hinter die Fassade. Das ich die meisten von ihnen mit einem Hieb töten könnte, dieser Gedanke ist den jungen Burschen noch nicht gekommen."

„Lass ihnen die Freuden der Jugend, nur allzu früh wird sie die Realität einholen, glaube mir..."

„Das stimmt...Es könnte jeden Tag soweit sein und doch wünsche ich mir, dass der Moment des Aufbruchs nie kommen mag..."

„Aufbruch... in den nächsten Tagen? Mein Onkel plant nichts dergleichen."

„Éomer, Gandalf wird in Minas Tirith dafür sorgen, dass Denethor nach Hilfe ruft. Wenn nicht freiwillig, wird er die Leuchtfeuer anzünden lassen. Aragorn und ich halten täglich danach Ausschau."

„Mein Onkel wird nicht darauf eingehen. Zu groß war die Enttäuschung für ihn, dass Gondor bei Helms Klamm nicht Unterstützung schickte."

„Er wird antworten, die Leuchtfeuer brannten seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr, er wird die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage begreifen, du solltest deine Männer sich vorbereiten lassen, uns bleibt keine Zeit, wenn das Zeichen eintrifft..."

Er schmunzelte über ihren Eifer. „Du würdest einen guten Marschall abgeben, Bruchtal weiß seine Strategen nicht zu schätzen."

Sie gab ein spöttisches Lachen von sich und schaute ihn an.

„Und Rohan? In Rohan würde ich als Frau ebenfalls keinen militärischen Rang erringen."

„Nicht, wenn ich nicht dafür sorgen würde..." Er erwiderte nicht ihren fragenden Blick.

„Hauptmann Hama war ein sehr guter Mann und wir bedauern sehr seinen Verlust, doch sein Posten muss neu besetzt werden... Der König hat eine hohe Wertschätzung für deine Fähigkeiten und wenn ich mit ihm reden würde..."

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn barsch, „Er lässt noch nicht einmal Éowyn ein Schwert halten, dann wäre er bestimmt nicht einverstanden, einen weiblichen Hauptmann zu befehligen. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass mir der Posten nur wegen dir zugeschrieben würde, wenn überhaupt, dann nur aus freien Stücken..." Es dauerte eine Weile bis er antwortete.

„Du hast Recht, es tut mir leid, es war ein dummer Gedanke...."

Sein Vorschlag ließ sie nachdenklich werden.

„ Außerdem würden mich andere Pflichten erwarten,wenn wir diesen Krieg unbeschadet bestehen, wird Arwen Aragorn heiraten und ich dann Herrin von Bruchtal werden..."

„Wünschst du dir das?"

„Zeitweise vermisse ich meine Heimat, aber den Rest meines Daseins dort zu verbringen, das widerstrebt mir."

Sie ließ ihre Hand über das Gras zu ihren Beinen streifen, ein leichter Wind raschelte durch das Grün, den Élwen tief einatmete. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verschwanden hinter dem Hügelkamm und der Himmel färbte sich rotgolden. Ich habe meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, dachte sie, doch werde ich noch in der Lage sein, sie mit den Menschen um mich herum zu teilen, wenn dies Alles ein Ende haben sollte?

„Ich ertrage dieses Warten nicht mehr, Jahrtausende lang verweilte ich in einem Zustand und jetzt trage ich plötzlich keine Geduld mehr in mir. Entscheidungen zu fällen, kann ich mir nicht erlauben, könnten sie doch mit einem Schlag Saurons zunichte gemacht werden. Und doch werde ich dazu gedrängt, von meinem Vater und von mir selber."

„Dein Vater mag dich drängen, aber letztendlich liegt alles, was du tust, bei dir. Veränderungen im Leben können schnell passieren, doch braucht man seine Zeit, um sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen."

„Ja..., doch was bedeuten Veränderungen für eine Unsterbliche? Ich habe Angst davor, dass sie wieder nur kurzweilige Erlebnisse in meinem Leben darstellen. Vergänglichkeit ist ein Begriff, der den gesamten Lebenspfad der Elben pflastert, jedoch lassen sie sie stets hinter sich und tragen sie nicht in ihnen..."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so harsch über Elben urteilte, als wir uns kennen lernten. Ich dachte immer nur an die Konflikte, die sie mit anderen austragen und nicht auch an jene, die sie selbst austragen. Ich hätte wahrlich schon früher beide Seiten der Medaille betrachten sollen, wie du es so treffend ausgedrückt hattest." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Ich denke, jetzt verstehen wir uns, Éomer, Éomunds Sohn."


	27. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23  
  
Ihr Ohr zuckte, als sie das Geräusch vernahm. Sie blickte sich um, doch sie konnte den Ursprung des Zischens nicht ausmachen.

Meduseld war erfüllt von Tageslicht und kein Feuer brannte in der Mitte der Halle. Der König unterhielt sich mit seinen Beratern und sie stand aufmerksam neben Éomer. Théoden wollte Reiterkolonnen ausschicken, um das Land zu sichern, aber sie hatte Einspruch erhoben, um die Éotheod in Alarmbereitschaft zu halten. Aber das konnte sie Théoden nicht sagen, sonst hätte er sie über Pläne ausgefragt, denen er nicht zugestimmt hätte. Also blieb sie in Zurückhaltung stehen, um nicht seinen Respekt vor ihr zu gefährden.

Das einzige Geräusch, welches ertönte, war die Stimme Théodens und vereinzelt Gamlings. Doch da war es schon wieder gewesen, sie drehte den Kopf und schaute zu den Leuten, die hinter ihr standen, doch es ging auch nicht von ihnen aus.

Éomer wurde auf ihre Unruhe aufmerksam.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ein Geräusch dringt an meine Ohren, aber...Oh..", sie fasste sich an die Stirn, „natürlich, wie kann ich nur so unwissend sein, ja, er kommt,...es fängt an...", richtete sie sich an Éomer, blieb jedoch stehen.

Bevor er weiteres erfragen konnte, stürmte Aragorn in die Halle. Alle Köpfe drehten sich ihm zu, als er keuchend anhielt.

„Die Leuchtfeuer von Gondor, die Leuchtfeuer brennen... Gondor ruft um Hilfe..."

Es wurde still, alle warteten gespannt, wie Théoden reagieren würde.

„Bitte...", flüsterte Élwen kaum merklich, aber Éomer neben ihr war genauso nervös. Éowyn war zu ihnen gelaufen und stand neben ihnen, den Arm Éomers auf ihrer Schulter. Endlich sprach Théoden mit erhobener Stimme.

„Und Rohan wird antworten!"

Erleichtert atmete Élwen aus und schaute Éomer an, der seinem König zunickte, der ängstlich wirkenden Éowyn auf die Schulter klopfte und Richtung Tor ging. Als er an ihr vorbeikam, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie sah, dass er überhaupt nicht froh über die Nachricht war. Auch sie erinnerte sich daran, was dies für sie nun zu bedeuten hatte. Er zögerte kurz, um etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber und folgte dem König um Anweisungen entgegen zu nehmen. Seine Stellung forderte nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, das war ihr bewusst und auch sie musste sich vorbereiten, doch stieg trotzdem in ihr ein wehmütiges Gefühl auf.  
  
In Edoras war Aufregung ausgebrochen, überall liefen Krieger und Frauen hin und her, Pferde wurden bepackt und Waffen angelegt. Faire stand bereits ungeduldig vor dem Stall und Élwen half Gimli, hinter Legolas aufs Pferd zu steigen. Nachdem sie selbst sich auf Faire geschwungen hatte, schaute sie über die Menge, aber Éomer sah sie nicht. Plötzlich erblickte sie sein Pferd bei Gamling und ritt zu ihm.

„Gamling, wo ist der Neffe des Königs?"

„Oh, meine Herrin, schaut, dort kommt er."

„Éomer..."

„Entschuldige, dass ich jetzt keine Zeit für dich habe, aber wir werden gleich aufbrechen und ich muss noch meine Reiter zusammenrufen...", unterbrach er sie, ohne den Kopf zu ihr zu heben.

„Natürlich, verzeih mir, wir sehen uns in Dunharg..." Mit einem letzten Blick ritt sie zurück zu Aragorn und sah nicht, wie Éomer ihr hinterher sah.

Sie ritten langsam, weil sie Frauen bei sich hatten, kamen aber schnell voran. Nach Dunharg war es ein Ritt von zwei Tagen und es wurde kaum gesprochen. Die Vorahnung, was sie erwartete, lag schwer in der Luft und die Stimmung war getrübt. Nur Merry machte ab und zu einen Witz, er war glücklich, dass er mitreiten durfte.  
  
Kurz vor Dunharg trafen sie auf Éomer und seine Leute, sie trugen ernste Mienen, nicht viele hatten sie zum Kampf rufen können, und ihr Eindruck verstärkte sich, als sie durch das Lager ritten. Es mochten zahlreiche Reiter anwesend sein, aber nicht viele im Vergleich zu den Orks Mordors. Die Éored schlossen sich dem Zug an, Éomer neben seinem Onkel reitend, als sie ihren Weg den Bergpfad hinauf fortsetzten. Oben angekommen bereiteten sie ihr Lager, schlugen Zelte auf und entpackten die Pferde.

Élwen teilte sich mit Éowyn ein Zelt, welche die gesamte Zeit seit dem Aufbruch nichts gesagt hatte.

„Éowyn?"

Die Freundin hörte nicht auf, geschäftig Sachen hin und her zu räumen und Élwen legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Wortlos nahm sie sie in die Arme und so blieben sie eine Weile stehen.

„Ich bin so zornig, alle, die ich liebe, ziehen in diesen Krieg und sterben womöglich, nur mir ist es nicht vergönnt, für sie und mein Land zu kämpfen, wie soll ich sie einfach so davon ziehen lassen?"

„Du wirst die Einzige sein, die von der Königsfamilie übrig bleibt, Éowyn, für die Bevölkerung Rohans wirst du der letzte Felsen in der Brandung sein, den sie auch brauchen..."

Sie nahm den Kopf Éowyns zwischen ihre Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich würden dies ihre letzten gemeinsamen Stunden sein und sie wollte ihrer Freundin Mut für die Zukunft machen.  
  
_„Eo tulca, ráhón, ve norno ne súle..."  
_  
Éowyn löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Es bedeutet: Sei stark, Löwenherz, wie eine Eiche im Wind." Éowyn lächelte sie mit Tränen in den Augen an und schlang wieder ihre Arme um Élwen.

„ Weine nicht, meine Freundin.Wenn unsere Hülle stirbt, gehen unsere Seelen in die großen Hallen ein, ob Mandos oder jene der Rohirrim, wir werden uns wiedersehen..."


	28. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24  
  
„Merry, willst du so etwa nach Minas Tirith ziehen?"

Der Hobbit blickte verwirrt an sich hinab.

„Was ist daran denn falsch?", fragte er mit leicht enttäuschter Stimme, die Élwen und Éowyn zum Lachen brachte. Élwen nahm ein Bündel vom Bett und drückte es ihm in die Arme.

„Hier, mit deiner Hobbitkleidung jagst du keinem Ork einen Schrecken ein. Zieh das an, Éowyn hat es nur für dich fertigen lassen." Der Hobbit bestaunte die Rüstung. Sie sah aus, als ob sie von einem Rohirrim stammen würde, war jedoch für ihn maßgeschneidert, so dass sie ihm perfekt passte. Begeistert drehte er sich und zog sein Schwert. Die beiden Frauen mussten aufpassen, nicht aufgespießt zu werden, als Merry energisch damit herumfuchtelte. Élwen gab ihm einen Stoß aus dem Zelt.

„Du solltest es lieber schärfen lassen, schau, der Rohirrim dort drüben wird dir helfen können."

Sie folgten ihm und sahen ihm lachend nach, als er voll ausgerüstet Richtung Schmied verschwand.

„Ihr solltet ihn nicht zu sehr ermutigen..." Éomer, der essend vor dem Feuer saß, hatte die Szene beobachtet. Éowyns Gesicht wurde kalt.

„Du solltest nicht an ihm zweifeln."

„Ich zweifle nicht an seinem Herz, nur an der Länge seines Arms." Gamling, der neben ihm saß, gab ein spöttisches Lachen von sich.

„Wenn Merry nicht wäre, müssten wir uns immer noch mit Saruman herumschlagen, den Hobbits haben wir es zu verdanken, dass die Ents Isengard angriffen...", Élwen war wütend über Éomers Verhalten.

„Dies ist aber nicht irgendein Ausritt, wir können uns nicht mit ihm belasten."

„Richtig, dies ist nicht irgendein Kampf, sondern vielleicht der letzte, in dem er beweisen kann, dass er genauso viel Ehre in sich trägt wie du. Warum kannst du das nicht endlich anerkennen?"

Sie schaute ihn an, sah aber nichts als Härte in seinem Gesicht. Wieso kann er seine Gefühle so vor mir verstecken, ich bin nicht in der Lage, die Mauer um ihn herum zu durchbrechen... Éomer blickte kurz nach unten und sah dann an ihr vorbei.

„Ich will mich nicht wieder mit dir streiten, Élwen, wir haben dieses Thema bereits durchgekaut. Er wird morgen nicht mitreiten, dies ist meine und des Königs Entscheidung und du musst das respektieren."

Er wollte an ihr vorbeiziehen, doch sie hielt ihn auf.

„Warum tust du das, warum bist du plötzlich so abweisend zu mir?" Obwohl sie direkt vor ihm stand, vermied er ihren Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Du redest nicht mit mir und wenn doch, richtest du nur in deiner kühlen Art knappe Worte an mich. Dies sind vielleicht unsere letzten Tage und du behandelst mich wie eine Fremde und nicht wie eine Freundin, mit der man in Frieden redet, bevor der nächste Tag einen mit seinen Schrecken verschlingt..."

Endlich drehte er den Kopf zu ihr.

„ Kannst du dir nicht denken, warum ich so kalt zu dir bin? Ich kann mich nicht einfach von dir verabschieden, nicht so tun, als ob ich den schicksalhaften Tag weniger fürchte, als ich es tue, weil ich nicht nur vor meinem Ende und dem meiner Leute Angst habe, sondern auch davor, dich zu verlieren. Wenn ich meinem letzten Wunsch nun nachgebe und die restliche meiner Zeit in deiner Gesellschaft verbringe, in der ich mich so wohl fühle und mein Schicksal für einen Augenblick vergessen kann, dann werde ich meine Furcht im Kampf nicht verdrängen können, was ich aber von mir verlangen muss, um mit ganzem Herzen für mein Land zu kämpfen und zu sterben...."

Er machte eine Pause, in der Élwen etwas erwidern wollte, doch er hinderte sie.

„Nein, Élwen, sag nichts, wir wissen beide, was uns erwartet. Wenn ich dir jetzt alles sagen würde, was ich gerne täte, würde ich in Aussicht auf Morgen nur noch mehr Stiche im Herzen verspüren. Ich will und kann mich nicht von dir verabschieden..."

Mit diesen Worten stapfte er in sein Zelt, ohne sie noch einmal anzuschauen. Sie zurücklassend, die Elbin mit den Tränen in den Augen, die nun langsam zu realisieren begann, was sie an jenem Tag alles verlieren würde...

Ich weiß, ich weiß ein schlechtes Kapitel, aber ich habe eigentlich nur einen Lückenfüller gebraucht, um an meinem Zwei-kapitel-Veröffentlichungs- Schema festzuhalten und die nächsten beiden müssen unbedingt zusammen geupdatet werden g


	29. Interlude

Okay, okay, ich habe mein wohlgehütetes Prinzip der zwei- kapitel- Veröffentlichung gebrochen, ich weiß, Asche auf mein Haupt g, aber das sind ja nicht irgendwelche Kapitel, sondern vielleicht die fast wichtigsten der ganzen Geschichte und ich will meine Leser nur wissen lassen, dass mir Kapitel 25 schlaflose Nächte und Depressionen bereitet hat, der zweite Teil macht mich immer noch nicht glücklich, aber ich habe zu dieser sauschwerem Situation mein bestes gegeben. Also biiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeee, eine Review wäre sehr angebracht, ob zum guten oder schlechten.

Interlude

„Onkel...?"  
  
Éomer schob vorsichtig den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite, um Eintritt zu erbitten.

„Éomer, tritt ein, wir haben zu reden." König Théoden stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu Éomer um, als dieser das Zelt betrat. Der Marschall wartete angemessen, bis Théoden sein Anliegen an ihn richtete.

Es war tiefe Nacht , er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, ein wenig Schlaf zu suchen, doch Théoden hatte ihm ausrichten lassen, dass er in eines der Zelte kommen sollte. Éomer hätte eh keine Ruhe gefunden. Nun sprach der König zögernd mit gedämpfter Stimme zu ihm.

„Es... ist mir aufgefallen, dass deine Konzentration in letzter Zeit etwas nachgelassen hat und wenn ich mir jetzt dein Gesicht so betrachte, bestätigt sich meine Vermutung, dass es mit der Herrin Élwen zu tun hat..."

Éomer stellte sich grade hin und biss sich auf die Lippen, es ärgerte ihn, dass ihm seine Gefühle so offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben waren.

„Mein König, ich versichere euch, falls meine Position an Respekt verloren haben sollte, dass dies nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Die bevorstehende Schlacht macht mir Gedanken..." Er ließ seinen Kopf sinken, als Théoden auf ihn zutrat und ihm überraschenderweise eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Éomer, ich weiß, dass ich nie die Funktion eines Vaters für dich inne hatte, aber behandle mich nicht, als ob ich keine Ahnung von Gefühlen hätte. Ich war auch einmal jung und ich war auch einst verliebt..."

Éomers Augen weiteten sich und er nickte in dem Wissen, dass er seinem Onkel nichts mehr vormachen konnte. Der Druck von des Königs Hand verstärkte sich.

„Aber du musst wissen, welche Stellung du im Moment vertreten musst. Unsere Männer sind hoffnungslos, ihnen ist bewusst, dass die meisten, wenn nicht sogar alle, nicht nach Hause zurückkehren werden. Sie schauen zu dir auf, Éomer, wir müssen stark für sie sein!"

Ein Gedanke keimte in Éomer auf, der Gedanke, dass er den falschen Weg gewählt haben mag, um gewappnet für die Schlacht zu sein. Er hatte sich selber gesagt, dass es das Beste wäre, nicht seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben, doch würde er mit einer Barrikade um sein Herz bereit sein für die nächsten, vielleicht letzten Tage?

„Nein.", antwortete er mehr sich selber, als seinem Onkel, doch er hob seinen Kopf und traf den Blick Théodens.

„Onkel, habt ihr eure Gemahlin geliebt?"

Verwundert über diese offene Frage wich Théoden einen Schritt zurück. Doch dann nickte er traurig.

„Mehr als mein Leben...", flüsterte er in Erinnerung an seine verstorbene Frau.

„Und sagtet ihr eurer Frau dies, bevor ihr in eine Schlacht geritten seid?"

Es war still für einige Sekunden, bevor der König antwortete.

„Jedes Mal nahm ich sie in den Arm, noch ehe ich aufs Pferd stieg.", Théodens Blick war nicht mehr in Dunharg, sondern weilte in längst vergangenen, glücklicheren Zeiten. „Ich küsste sie und roch ein letztes Mal an ihrem Haar, das den Duft von Heu und frischem Gras trug.. Meine letzten Worte waren immer, dass ich sie liebe...".

Nun berührte Éomer seinen Onkel an der Schulter.

„ Und wenn ihr es nicht getan hättet, hätte euch der Gedanke daran nicht losgelassen. Onkel, ich liebe diese Frau und werde nicht in meinen Tod ziehen können, ohne sie ein letztes Mal in den Armen gehalten zu haben..."

„Ja...", immer noch abwesend nickte Théoden, dann fasste er sich wieder und betrachtete seinen Neffen. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Neffe, und darauf, mit dir in diesen Krieg zu ziehen. Ich sagte dir schon in Helms Klamm, dass du ein großartiger König geworden wärst und die Herrin Élwen wäre dir eine ebenso kluge und stolze, wie auch ehrenhafte Königin gewesen. Das ein alter Mann wie ich erst in seinen letzten Tagen seine Augen öffnet...".

Vereinzelte Tränen quollen in seinen Augen und er wischte sie schnell weg.

„Es tut mir leid, Éomer, in Edoras sagte ich Élwen, sie sollte sich von euch fernhalten, es wäre das beste für dich, verzeih mir.." Enttäuschung stieg in Éomer hoch, doch er schluckte sie hinunter.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Onkel..." Noch nie hatte er Théoden so väterlich erlebt, wie in dieser Nacht. Jetzt legte der König eine Hand an Éomers Wange.

„Du hast den Edelmut deiner Mutter. Sie wäre stolz auf dich gewesen. Nun geh zu der Frau, die du liebst, aber vergiss nicht, das es ein Abschied sein wird."

Obwohl es in dieser Situation nicht nötig gewesen wäre, verbeugte sich Éomer leicht in Respekt vor dem König von Rohan, bevor er das Zelt verließ und sich auf die Suche nach Élwen machte. Plötzlich hörte er ihre Stimme aus einem der Zelte kommen. Es war das Zelt des Königs und er wunderte sich, weswegen sie gerade dort war, da Théoden in einer anderen Unterkunft verweilte, doch als er sich dem Zelt näherte, vernahm er noch eine andere, männliche und fremde Stimme...


	30. Kapitel 25 Teil 1

Kapitel 25  
  
„Élwen?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie da gestanden haben muss, an der Stelle, wo Éomer sie alleine gelassen hatte. Als sie Aragorns Stimme vernahm, drehte sie sich um und sah ihn mit einem Schwert in der Hand. Das Licht des Feuers glänzte auf der Klinge, die sie seit Ewigkeiten kannte.

„Was?... Wie kann das sein..."- „Im Zelt des Königs wartet jemand auf dich, der dich zu sprechen wünscht."

Er zögerte im Unwissen darüber, weswegen ihre elbischen Augen feucht waren, doch dazu war jetzt der falsche Augenblick. So legte er nur eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und verließ sie. Élwen wunderte sich, wer sie so spät noch sprechen wollte und begab sich sofort zu der Unterkunft König Théodens.

Als sie den schweren Vorhang beiseite schob und das Zelt betrat, blieb sie wie zu Stein erstarrt stehen.

„Adar?"

Elrond, in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt, stand ernst und erhaben vor ihr, den Blick fest auf sie gerichtet, mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen.

„Was tust du hier? Hat Arwen dich begleitet? Ich.. verstehe nicht..." Er hob eine Hand, um ihr überraschtes Stottern zu beenden. Dann holte er tief Luft und setzte langsam zum Reden an.

„Ich bin gekommen, um dem wahren König Gondors seine Bestimmung zu offenbaren und ihm das Schwert Anduril zu überreichen. Aragorn muss auf den Pfaden der Toten mit seinen Gefährten nach Minas Tirith gelangen. Doch nicht du, meine Tochter, denn ich bin ebenfalls gekommen, um dich nach Hause zu rufen."

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und breitete die Arme aus, doch sie wich vor ihm zurück.

Überrascht ließ er die Arme wieder sinken. Seine Stimme klang weich und melodisch, aber auch sein gewohnt beschwichtigender Ton schwang in ihr mit.

„Élwen, das Schicksal, mit Aragorn in den Krieg zu reiten, ist für die Gefährten vorgesehen, aber nicht für dich..."

„Nein, ich lasse mich nicht mehr von dir beeinflussen, ich entscheide selber über meine Zukunft. Ich sah sie ebenfalls und ich sah mich in der Schlacht auf den Feldern vor Minas Tirith, im Kampfe mit meinen Begleitern!"

Er seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Schemel.

„Die Träume und Visionen, welche du erfuhrst, beruhten nicht auf Wahrheit...", sie sah ihn fragend und misstrauisch an, „ sie waren mein Verdienst. Ich habe dich jede einzelne sehen lassen..."

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, du hast mich in dem Glauben gelassen, meine Freunde würden alle sterben, nur um mich davon abzuhalten, mit ihnen zu reiten?", rief sie ungläubig.

„Nein, dies ist eine mögliche Zukunft, welche immer mehr heranwächst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben für diese Menschen lässt, Élwen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den gleichen Fehler wie deine Mutter begehst und aus unvernünftigen Gefühlen raus in dein Verderben rennst! Doch ihre Schwäche zeichnet sich auch in dir ab, ich sah es in Imladris und musste handeln."

Er war wieder aufgesprungen und seine Stimme schallte laut in der Nacht wieder. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm in die Augen zu blicken und atmete schwer vor sich hin.

„Was bedeuten diese Worte nun wieder?", fragte sie leise, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits wusste.

„Oh, ja, ich weiß, wie es in deinem Inneren aussieht, welche Gefühle du für diesen Mann, diesen Rohirrim hegst. Es war von vornherein bestimmt gewesen, dass dies passiert, ich sah ihn und dass Verhängnis, welches er für dich birgt. Bereits, bevor du überhaupt aus Bruchtal aufbrachst. Ich wollte dafür sorgen, dass du nicht wie deine Schwester endest!"

Sie blickte ihn an zornerfüllt an.

„Du hast mich dies erleiden lassen? Du hast mich auch von seinem Tod träumen lassen?"

„Nein, dies war kein Traum, sondern was mit dir passiert, wenn du nicht umkehrst, dieser Pfad ist dein Verhängnis!"

Als er abbrach, fiel Élwen auf, wie still es geworden war, nur das Flattern des Zeltes im Wind und das Knistern des Feuers vernahm man neben ihren Stimmen. Sie betrachtete Elrond eindringlich.

„Aber es ist mein Pfad und ich werde ihn beschreiten. Ich bin eine Halbelbin und weiß, was dies für mich bedeutet. Ich habe mich zwischen der Unsterblichkeit und dem Leben eines Menschen entschieden. Du wähltest einst den elbischen Weg, nun lass mich auf meinem ziehen, Adar..."

Er setzte sich verbittert hin und blickte seine Hände an. Seine Tochter kniete neben ihm nieder und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern die Kerben und Falten nach, welche die Leiden seines langen Lebens erzählten. Tränen füllten ihre Augen und rannen ihre Wangen herunter.

„Sei nicht traurig, ich habe diesen Weg gewählt und ich bereue nichts. Verurteile mich nicht und versuche nicht, es zu verstehen, dies ist meine Bestimmung, nicht mein Ruin..." Elrond küsste die Hände seiner Tochter, eine Träne fiel von seinem Gesicht auf ihre Haut.

„Die Liebe macht dich blind, meine Tochter..."

„Liebe?...", zum ersten Male sprach sie dieses Wort in diesem Zusammenhang aus und es fühlte sich für sie richtig und wahrhaftig an, alles lag klar vor ihr, kein Schleier verhüllte den Sinn ihrer Gefühle. Sie lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch und berührte ihres Vaters Arm.

„Ja, Liebe führte mich zu dieser Entscheidung, nicht nur zu diesem Mann, sondern auch zu dieser Welt, und zu meiner Heimat,..Rohan. Aber sie trübt nicht meinen Blick, sondern leitet mich durch den Nebel."

Elrond schaute sie erschöpft an, dann wandelte sich plötzlich sein Gesichtsausdruck, dass Élwen glaubte, ihr Herz gefriere. Er stand zornig auf.

„Siehst du nicht die Gefahr, welche dies bedeutet? Was denkst du, weshalb du die brennende Stadt Minas Tirith erblicktest, ohne in den Palantir geschaut zu haben, und weswegen Aragorn den Tod Arwens sah, obwohl sie am Leben ist?"

„Du weißt davon?" Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Du vergisst, wer vor dir steht, Élwen, ich sah alles Schlechte, was deine und deiner Schwester Liebe mit sich bringt. Sauron, meine Tochter, wird es nicht zulassen, dass diese Verbindungen zwischen Menschen und Elben geknüpft werden. Er wird nichts unversucht lassen, zu verhindern, dass elbisches Blut in dieser Welt überleben wird. Es kann nicht gut ausgehen, Élwen, ich bitte dich ein letztes Mal..."

Sie blickte ihn traurig an und streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus.

„Alles, was ich je tat, sollte dich stolz auf mich machen, Adar, nun treffe ich die wichtigste Entscheidung meines Lebens, vielleicht in die letzten Tage meines Lebens aufzubrechen, aber mit der Gewissheit, dass zu tun, was mein Herz mir sagt, und alles, was ich erbitte, ist dein Segen,... willst du ihn deiner Tochter nicht geben?"

Er trat auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände in die seinen, betrachtete sie und schloss ihre Finger.

„Nein.", flüsterte er und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihr weg.

Tränen liefen frei über ihr Gesicht, Tränen, die sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. Elrond stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schwieg, doch es schien ihr, als befände sich eine Mauer zwischen ihnen, die sie zu durchbrechen nicht in der Lage war. Sie drehte sich um und flüchtete aus dem Zelt. Als sie in die Dunkelheit zurückkehrte, stieß sie mit Éomer zusammen. In seinem Blick konnte sie lesen, dass er alles gehört hatte, doch sie ertrug es nicht, in seine Augen zu blicken und stieß sich von ihm weg.

Erst am äußersten Rande der Schlucht machte sie halt und setzte sich auf einen umgelegten Baumstamm. Der Himmel begann zu erhellen, doch das Lager ruhte noch still unter ihr. Sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und ließ ihrer Trauer, ihrer Wut und ihrer Enttäuschung freien Lauf.


	31. Kapitel 25 Teil 2

Kapitel 25 Teil 2  
  
Éomer setzte sich wortlos neben sie und betrachtete den Himmel vor seinen Augen. Ihre Tränen versiegten nicht, doch seine Gegenwart erinnerte sie an die Erleichterung, als sie über ihre Gefühle gesprochen hatte und nun wusste er davon, sie brauchte nicht mehr mit sich selber zu ringen und Auseinandersetzungen aufzuschieben, denn was in Worte gefasst werden musste, wurde gesagt.

Er rieb seine rauen Hände, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich. Élwen ließ es geschehen, und weinte an seiner Brust, während er ihr Gesicht hielt und sie tröstend aufs Haar küsste. Obwohl die Tränen weiterhin liefen, beruhigte sie sich. Schließlich hob sie das Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid, mir tut alles leid, was ich sagte und dich verletzte, aber du hattest Unrecht. Dein Onkel hatte Unrecht. Gefühle schwächen das Herz nicht für den Kampf, sondern sie stärken es und ich hätte nicht auf den Pelennor ziehen können, wenn ich mir dessen nicht bewusst wäre..."

„Sch...", er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, „ich weiß.., ich weiß..., ich habe es auch meinem Onkel gesagt, denn er spürte meine Unaufmerksamkeit und erzählte mir von eurer Unterhaltung in Edoras. Es schmerzte mich, dass du auf seine Worte eingegangen warst. Du brauchst nichts weiter zu sagen, denn ich habe die Unterhaltung mit deinem Vater mitbekommen. Ich beabsichtigte nicht zu lauschen, doch ich konnte nicht anders und jetzt bin ich froh darüber, weil ich ansonsten über meine Sturheit vergessen hätte, was ich für dich empfinde..."

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und schluckte.

„Du bist der einzige Mensch, der es vermag, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen und dafür hasse ich dich. Ich hasse dich dafür genauso, wie ich dafür liebe...", ihre Stimme versagte, die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick ließ sie aufschluchzen.

Sie berührte mit ihren Fingern die rauen Stoppeln seiner Wange, die Haut, die so ganz anders war, als die elbische ihres Vaters. Keine Überwindung war länger nötig, um ihm das zu sagen, was ihre Seele zu schreien schien.

„Ich liebe dich, Éomer, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte, alle meine Wege haben zu dir geführt, meine Mutter hatte mir den Pfad geebnet und Rohan mir die Richtung gewiesen. Ich liebe dich...", sie fiel zurück in seine Umarmung, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Haare. Ihre Augen brannten von den salzigen Tropfen, die nicht aufhörten, sich ihren Weg zu bahnen..

„Ich würde dich so gerne küssen, doch ich wage es nicht. Es würde mir das Gefühl geben, eine glückliche Zukunft zu haben und ich werde mich selber nicht länger belügen. Wir werden nicht mehr lange leben und ich wünschte mir, schon früher zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein, um zu erkennen, was ich verlieren werde. Doch könnte ich es nicht länger leugnen, denn dann würde ich nicht mit ganzem Herzen für diese Sache kämpfen. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mich nach meiner Bestimmung gefragt und jetzt, wo ich sie vor mir sehe, droht sie mir zu entgleiten. Du bist es, Éomer, du und Rohan, alles, nach dem ich gesucht habe, fand ich hier und jetzt verliere ich es..."

Sie spürte seine Tränen an ihrer Schulter und löste sich von ihm. Er hielt ihr Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen und drückte seine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich, Élwen, doch ist dieser Krieg nicht aussichtslos. Wenn ich mein Leben hier lasse und du überlebst, so bitte ich dich, in Edoras zu bleiben, bei meiner Schwester, denn dann kommen schwere Zeiten auf sie zu..."

Sie schaute ihn fragend an, wusste er nicht, was ihre Entscheidung für sie als Halbelbin bedeutet?

„ Éomer,...Wegen dir habe ich mich für das Leben eines Menschen entschieden, und so ist mein Schicksal an dich gebunden. Wenn du stirbst, so welke ich ebenso dahin, weil mein Herz brechen würde..."

Er blickte sie lange nachdenklich an und nickte dann.

„ Deswegen bin ich nicht mit Aragorn auf die Pfade der Toten gezogen. Jener ist sein Weg nach Minas Tirith, doch meiner ist es, mit den Rohirrim zu reiten, denn hier gehöre ich hin..."

Er streichelte ihr über die Wange.

„Dann soll es so sein..." Sie nickte und sank wieder an seine Brust.

„Ist es nicht seltsam,", vernahm sie seine Stimme, „ gemeinsam wurden wir Zeugen so vieler Sonnenaufgänge und dieser ist der Schönste und zugleich Traurigste von allen..." So verharrten sie, Élwen mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust, Éomers Lippen auf ihrem Haar und ihrer Hand in der seinen, während die Sonne langsam aufging und das Land rötlich färbte, als ob sie wüsste, was ihnen bevorsteht und diesen Moment ewig andauern ließe.


	32. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26  
  
Nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, standen sie auf und gingen mit einer letzten Umarmung zu ihren Zelten, um sich für den langen Ritt zu rüsten. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Élwen von ihren Gefährten getrennt war, unter anderen Umständen hätte sie nichts davon abhalten können, mit Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli unter die Erde zu gehen, aber hier war ihr Platz, an der Seite der Rohirrim, des Volkes Rohans, der Heimat ihrer Mutter und die ihres Herzens.

Sie blieb erstaunt stehen, da dieses Gefühl in ihrer Brust vollkommen neu und unerwartet für sie war. Die hellen Zelte, Pferde und Feuerstellen betrachtend, die Reiter, welche sich fertig machten und die Frauen des Hofes, die sich von ihren Gemahlen verabschiedeten, alles in Trubel ausbrechend, während vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen auf Rüstungen und Waffen fielen, inmitten dieses Lagers stehend, fühlte Élwen nichts als Ruhe.

Nichts als selige und tröstende Ruhe...

Sie atmete tief die frische Morgenluft ein und lächelte, jetzt wusste sie, wie sich Krieger fühlten, die ohne Furcht vor dem Tode für ihr Land und ihre Liebsten starben. Auch sie war nun bereit dazu und die Wehmut, die ihr noch kurz zuvor die Brust zugeschnürt hatte, wich einer Leidenschaft, die sie zu allem bereit machte.

In ihrem Zelt traf sie Éowyn, die sie erwartungsvoll musterte. Élwen wusste nicht, warum, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Feldbett, wo eine Rüstung Rohans auf sie wartete. Sie betrachtete das glänzende neue Leder und hob das Brustschild hoch. Genauso wie das Kettenhemd war es kleiner und zierlicher, als die massiven Rüstungen der breitschultrigen Rohirrim.

„König Théoden persönlich hat diese Rüstung für dich anfertigen lassen, Élwen, damit du als echte Rohirrim mit ihnen in den Kampf ziehst. Ich denke, Éomer hat mit ihm geredet...", hörte sie Éowyn traurig und leise reden, während sie immer noch mit den Fingern über das glänzende Metall fuhr. Sie ließ den Panzer zurück auf ihr Bett fallen, drehte sich zu Éowyn um und fasste sie an den Schultern. Tränen standen in den Augen der Freundin, Tränen der Wut und der Trauer, dass sie sie verlassen würden.

„ Und ich werde nicht die einzige Frau in diesem Heer sein...", flüsterte sie ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Élwen blickte an sich herunter. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Ankleiden gehabt, aber das Ergebnis sagte ihr zu. Über dem Kettenhemd und dem Brustpanzer, welche ihr wirklich wie angegossen passten, hatte sie ihren alten, dunkelroten Mantel angezogen, dass letzte Zeichen ihrer Abstammung, neben ihrem elbischen Äußeren und dem Krummschwert an ihrer Seite. Sie lächelte Éowyn an, die nicht wieder zu erkennen war, da sie ebenfalls wie ein Rohirrim gerüstet war, aber in einer Rüstung von oirginaler Größe, so dass niemand auf den Gedanken kommen würde, eine Frau vor sich zu sehen.  
  
„Nimm Merry mit dir. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück..." Die beiden Freundinnen umarmten sich noch einmal.

„Pass auf dich auf, Éowyn..."

„Und du auf dich, Élwen."  
  
Als sie das Zelt verließen, hatten sich Wolken vor die Sonne gedrängt und verdeckten das wärmende Licht. Was für eine passende Stimmung für solch einen Tag, dachte Élwen, während sie auf Faire stieg. Den Hals der Stute beruhigend tätschelnd, flüsterte sie ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie spürte die Nervosität des Pferdes.

„Wir passen aufeinander auf, Faire, fürchte nicht den Tod."

Der König ritt an ihr vorbei und blieb vor ihr stehen. In seiner Rüstung sah er majestätischer denn je aus und sie schenkte ihm und Éomer ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Meine Herrin, ihr wisst, dass ich euch nicht verbieten kann, mitzureiten, doch auch, wenn ich die Befugnis hätte...mein Gewissen und meine Ehre würden es mir untersagen. Ich bin stolz, dass ihr an unserer Seite als Rohirrim in diese Schlacht zieht."

Sie nickte ehrerbietungsvoll.

„Ich danke euch, mein König.", neben Éomer reihte sie sich ein und drehte nur noch kurz den Kopf, um gerade noch mitzubekommen, wie Merry plötzlich von einem Reiter aufs Pferd gezogen wurde und unter einem Mantel verschwand. Als sie Dunharg verließen, dröhnten Élwens Ohren von dem Donnern der zahlreichen Hufe, sie wusste, dass sie nur eine kleine Streitmacht darstellen würden, aber mit an der Spitze galoppierend dankte sie den Valar, daran teilhaben zu dürfen.


	33. Kapitel 27 Teil 1

Vielleicht kommt diese Anmerkung schon ein bisschen spät, aber ich bin mir bei manchen Sachen nicht sicher, zum Beispiel, wie lange die Reiter von Dunharg nach Minas Tirith gebraucht haben, ich las irgendwo mal, dass es zwei Tage dauerte, darum habe ich dies übernommen. Auch habe ich glaube ich Mearas und das elbische Wort für Vater, adar, anfangs falsch geschrieben. Da ich selber jemand bin, der auf so was Wert legt, möchte ich mich dafür bei allen Tolkien Jüngern entschuldigen.  
  
Kapitel 27  
  
Zwei Tage, zwei endlos lange, scheinbar nie enden wollende Tage ritten sie nach Gondor. Nur zwei Tagespausen von zwei Stunden legten sie ein, um die Zeit zum Schlafen zu nutzen, jedenfalls für diejenigen, die es noch konnten. Denn trotz der Erschöpfung hing jedem Reiter Minas Tirith im Hinterkopf... und was sie erwarten würde. Je näher sie an die weiße Stadt rückten, desto düsterer wurde der Schatten ihrer Gedanken. Stille senkte sich den letzten Tag über sie und hielt an, der Himmel wurde dunkler, obwohl die schwarze Wand noch weit entfernt in Mordor schlummerte.

Élwen wusste nicht, was sie fühlte. Sie konnte und musste sich erlauben, ihre Gedanken auszuschließen um sich vollends zu konzentrieren. Sich an die Stelle fassend, wo ihr Herz schlug, sammelte sie ihre Energie, die sie bald brauchen würde. Ihr Pferd galoppierte von alleine, so dass sie sich umschauen konnte, doch so sehr sie ihre Augen anstrengte, Éowyn sah sie nicht. Die Männer um sie herum waren gefasst, doch wuchs ihre Nervosität sichtbar, mit jedem Abschnitt, den sie zurücklegten.

Auch die Pferde wurden trotz ihrer hervorragenden Erziehung unruhiger, aber wer verübelte ihnen das, langsam wurden Geräusche deutlich, es war nicht mehr das alleinige Hufedonnern der Rohirrim, welches ertönte, sondern ein Lärm vor ihnen wuchs an und sie wussten, wo es herrührte. Ein dumpfes Brüllen, von Tausenden von Mäulern, ähnlich des Heeres von Helms Klamm, nur viel dunkler, bedrohlicher und fruchteinflößender. Bald dröhnte es in ihren Ohren wieder, und nicht lange dauerte es, bis es endgültig das Geräusch ihrer Pferde geschluckt hatte und sich tiefer und tiefer in ihre Körper fraß.

Es war mittlerweile hell geworden, die Sonne würde womöglich hinter ihnen in Erscheinung treten, wenn sich der Wolkendunst vor ihr verzog, was ihnen einen Vorteil einbringen würde. Ihre Gegner zu blenden war eine Taktik der Rohirrim, für die sie berühmt und gefürchtet waren, neben dem Pferd war die Sonne das Symbol ihrer Kultur. Ob es an diesem Morgen ihnen helfen würde, dies war unwahrscheinlich.

Théoden, an dessen und Éomers Seite sie ritt, hob einen Arm und gebot den Reitern hinter ihnen, Aufstellung zu beziehen, sie verfielen in Trab und das Heer bildete eine Wand aus scheinbar unüberwindbaren Reihen. Es galt nur noch, einen Hügelkamm zu erklimmen, dann würden sie auch schon die weiße Stadt Minas Tirith und die Pelennor Felder vor ihnen sehen. Mehrere Hörner wurden geblasen, um ihre Ankunft anzukündigen.

Dann sahen sie es plötzlich.

Die Schar wurde langsamer und hielt letztendlich an, im Anblick des schrecklichsten Szenario, dessen Zeuge sie je wurden. Viele sogen die Luft zischend ein, selbst Élwens Herz schien auszusetzen, als sie das riesige Meer dunkler Gestalten sah, dass die Felder bedeckte. So weit ihr Auge reichte, Orks, Uruk- hais, Trolle und andere Wesen, gruppiert die Stadt belagernd, welche klein und zerbrechlich wirkte. Der weiße Marmor Minas Tirith strahlte nicht, denn der Himmel war düster und schwarz, sie stand bereits kurz vor dem Untergang.

Hoffentlich waren sie nicht zu spät, schoss es Élwen durch den Kopf, als ihr das zersprungene Haupttor der Stadt gewahr wurde. Sie drehte sich zu Éomer, doch auch sein Gesicht sprach von dem Schrecken, der vor ihnen lag. Sie wollte ihm etwas sagen, Worte zum Abschied, Worte, die ihn trösten würden, Worte, die alles ausdrücken würden, was sie in diesem einem Moment fühlte, doch ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht und so konnte sie ihm nur sprachlos nachsehen, als er auf des Königs Befehl mit seinen Reitern die Flanke übernahm.

Als sie ihren Blick wieder dem schwarzen Heer zuwandte, stieg Zorn in ihr auf, ein unaussprechlicher Hass auf diese Wesen, die alles Gute, Schöne und Reine der Welt vernichten wollten. Es war nicht ihr Leben, um das sie fürchtete und um das sie endlich kämpfen wollte, es waren die Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und Hobbits dieser Welt, die es nicht verdienten, die es einfach nicht verdienten und die sich nicht wehren konnten, gegen diese alles verschlingende Dunkelheit.  
  
Der König begann mit seinen Worten, die seinen Leuten Mut machten, er fachte sie zum Kampf an und als er schließlich mit erhobenem Schwert zum Tode schrie, gab es keinen, der nicht mit einfiel.

„Tod!"

Ein mächtiges Donnern kam von den Rohirrim, dass die Orks vor ihnen zittern ließ. Die Sonne durchbrach die Wolken und begleitete sie mit ihren Strahlen, als die Pferde erste Schritte zu dem Feld machten und bald schneller wurden. Élwen hatte ihr Schwert gezogen, die Pferde begannen zu galoppieren und nahmen immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit zu. Das Geschrei der Reiter und das Getrommel der Hufe bildeten eine Einheit, die Rohirrim trieben ihre Pferde immer wilder an, bis sie endlich wie ein wogendes Meer über die Orks hinwegfegten.

Die ersten Einheiten hatten keine Chance gegen die Wellen, die alles unter ihnen verschlangen. Sie waren zu schnell, um bereits mit dem Schwert töten zu können, doch das war nicht nötig, weil allein der Aufprall auf ihre Rösser tödlich war. Doch dann, als sie schon beinahe die Stadt erreicht hatten, wurden sie langsamer und Élwen holte endlich aus. Ihr Schwert glitt durch die Körper und entlose Orks fielen leblos zu Boden. Ohne Gnade metzelten sie nieder. In den ersten Minuten nahmen sie nichts wahr außer dem Klirren ihrer Waffen und dem Kampfgebrüll, zu Pferd hatten sie einen immensen Vorteil gegenüber den Orks.

Élwen wich einem Pfeil aus und schlug dem Schützen den Kopf ab. Ihr Arm war blutgetränkt, ob es ihr eigenes Blut war, wusste sie nicht. Sie riss Faire zur Seite, um einen Ork zu erschlagen, der auf sie zurannte. Um sie herum war ein Freiraum entstanden, der es ihr zuließ, sich umzublicken. Hoffnung erfüllte sie, als sie die Horden flüchtender Orks sah, die sich auf den Anduin zu bewegten, getrieben von Rohirrim. Vor sich hörte sie den König rufen und sie entdeckte Éomer vor sich und einen Augenblick später den Grund für seine starre Haltung...


	34. Kapitel 27 Teil 2

Kapitel 27 Teil 2  
  
„Oh Elbereth..", flüsterte sie heiser, als sie die riesigen Wesen erblickte, Mumakil, größer als ein Haus, mit Stoßzähnen, so breit wie ein Hobbit groß war. Graue Kampftiere, die von Ostlingen zum Krieg genutzt wurden. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, die Kreaturen waren unheimlich schnell und zahlreich wie sie waren, bildeten sie eine verhängnisvolle Front, die mit Schritten gleich Erderschütterungen auf sie zustürmten.

Rohirrim flüchteten in ihre Richtung und hinter den Mumakil sah sie Orks mit neuem Mut vom Fluss zurückkehren. Sie hob ihr Schwert und trieb Faire in die Richtung der Mumakil, das Pferd war wendig und sie konnte es direkt an einem vorbeilenken und dem Ungetüm eine Wunde am Bein verpassen. Pfeile pfiffen an ihrem Ohr vorbei, auf dem Mumakil befanden sich Plattformen mit dunklen Kriegern und Bogenschützen.

Ein kurzer Aufschrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als ein Pfeil ihren Arm streifte. Sie konnte Faire gerade noch rechtzeitig mit dem anderen Arm nach links wenden, sonst wäre ein Mumakil, der dröhnend zu Boden fiel, auf ihr gelandet. Doch gleich entschied sie sich umzudrehen, ritt zu den toten Ostlingen und griff sich einen Bogen. Sie ließ die Zügel los, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Pferd nicht flüchten würde und zielte auf einen Mumakil. Die Feinde hatten den Fehler gemacht, ihn von einem einzigen Menschen lenken zu lassen, denn als sie einen Pfeil auf denjenigen mit den Zügeln abschoss, fiel dieser und riss den Mumakil zur Seite, direkt in einen anderen, der ebenfalls zu Boden ging. Ein Speer hatte ebenfalls den Anführer getroffen und als sie sich umschaute erkannte sie, das er von Éomer kam.

Dieser eine Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit war ein Fehler, denn etwas erschreckte Faire dermaßen, dass sie losstürmte. Élwen, die sich nicht mehr festgehalten hatte, fiel mit voller Wucht herunter und landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem dreckigen Feld. Als sie wieder aufstand, musste sie husten, der Staub verdichtete die Luft und ihr Hals schmerzte genauso wie die Wunde an ihrem Arm. Sie konnte nicht mehr viel sehen und fand so auch nicht Faire im Getümmel wieder.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, ihre Brust krampfte sich plötzlich zusammen und sie stöhnte, nein, nicht ihre Brust, ihr Herz sendete diesen Schmerz. Ihre Knie erweihten und aufkeuchend fiel sie auf sie. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles und doch wurden Konturen scharf. Eine Lufthauch streifte ihr Gesicht und ihr Blick schien mit ihm hinweg genommen zu werden, mit dem Wind hinter den umgestürzten Mumakil, über Ork- und Menschenleichen hinweg, bis die Brise sich auf einem Helm niederlegte, einem massivem Helm mit goldenen Verzierungen und einem weißen Schweif...

Der Krampf war weg, sie befand sich wieder an der Stelle, an der sie von ihrem Pferd gefallen war.

„Nein... nein..", stöhnte sie atemlos.

Nachdem sie sich vom Boden hochgestoßen hatte, begann sie zu rennen, dem Weg folgend, den ihr der Wind gezeigt hatte, um den Mumakil herum und einige Meter weiter, sie wich einem Ork aus, der von einem Rohirrim getötet wurde.

Und dann sah sie den Helm liegen und neben ihm den reglosen Körper Éomers.

„Nein!"

Sie stürzte neben ihm zu Boden, richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und legte ihn auf ihre Beine. Sein Schwert hielt er noch in den Händen. Ihre Hände wanderten hektisch über sein Gesicht, die dreckigen Wangen, die geschlossenen Augen, auf der Suche nach einem Lebenszeichen. Er blutete nicht und doch fühlte sie keinen Herzschlag, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte.

„Nein, bitte nicht, ich bitte euch..."Ihre Sinne waren nur auf ihn gerichtet, Tränen strömten von ihren Wangen und zerschellten auf dem Eisen seiner Rüstung. Panik vernebelte ihr die Sicht für ihr Umfeld und so bemerkte sie auch nicht den Ork, der einige Meter hinter ihr auf die noch lebende Gestalt am Boden aufmerksam wurde.

Sie nahm seinen Kopf in die Arme und bedeckte sein Haar mit Tränen.

„Ich bitte euch, lasst ihn nicht sterben...".

Der Ork erhob seine Waffe und hinkte schwerfällig auf sie zu. Élwen ließ Éomer zu Boden senken und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, ihn immer noch fest umklammernd.

„Ich bitte euch mit jeder Faser meines Seins, lasst ihn am Leben...", der Ork hob sein Schwert über den Kopf, doch um Élwen herum wurde alles dunkel...  
  
_..._

_ ..._

_Élwen..._

_Élwen..._

_Élwen..._

_Der Name hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, von einer Seite zur anderen, wurde leiser und klang ab. Élwen.... Erneut hörte sie die leise Stimme, dieser Name... es war ihr Name... sie wurde gerufen... Die Dunkelheit, sie wollte sie verdrängen.. und doch... es war so friedlich...so friedlich...frei fühlte sie sich, war sie tot... nein... eine Leichtigkeit durchströmte ihren Körper... dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas... Éomer... sie entriss ihre Gedanken der Schwerelosigkeit und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Das Erste, was ihr auffiel, war die Stille, eine vollkommene Stille, ohne jegliches Geräusch, kein Wind, kein Leben. Sie sah helle Farben, die über ihr spielten, ein sanftes Grün und weißer Dunst, kein Nebel, sondern ein märchenhafter Schleier._

_Wo war sie? Dann bemerkte sie erst, dass sie auf dem Rücken lag. Sie stützte sich auf die Arme, doch spürte sie sie nicht. Weder Schmerz, noch das Gefühl des Grases, auf dem sie lag. Sie trug ein Gewand aus leichtem, weißen Stoff, ohne Verzierungen, rein... Ruhig drehte sie den Kopf um sich umzusehen, aber der wunderschöne Schleier versperrte ihr die Sicht. Sie fuhr mit der Hand durch den Dunst, der sich unter der Berührung teilte, um unmittelbar danach sich wieder zu umschließen._

_Élwen... erneut die Stimme, weder männlich noch weiblich... nur still und rufend..._

_ Éomer. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf, doch das Gras ließ kein Geräusch vernehmen. Es war so schön... Éomer. Nein, sie begann zu laufen, oder jedenfalls meinte sie, dass sie lief, alles schien ihr in einem schwebenden Zustand zu sein. Ja, sie lief über das Gras, der Stoff des Kleides hinter ihr her wehend, plötzlich fing sie an, das Gras unter ihren Füßen zu spüren, es floss wie ein Strom durch ihren Körper, doch es gefiel ihr nicht._

_Und dann stand sie davor._

_ Der Dunst hatte sich geteilt und schien davor zu flüchten. Das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was hinter ihr lag. Eine Hecke, schwarz und düster, so hoch, wie sie nur blicken konnte, geradezu in den Himmel reinwachsend, wenn dort oben denn ein Himmel war. Eine dichte Hecke aus Dornenranken, die Stachel ragten rot und spitz zwischen den dicken, schwarzen Ranken, die sich in endlosen Windungen verloren. Sie konnte kein Ende dieser Wand sehen und doch waren Hohlräume in ihr... Er war hinter der Ecke, sie spürte es. Sie blickte noch einmal zurück, in die grün- weiße Lichtung, die so wunderschön und verlockend hinter ihr lag.  
  
Élwen..._

_Nein, entschlossen wandte sie sich ab und streckte ihre Hand nach der Hecke aus. Als sie die Ranke berührte, durchfuhr sie Kälte, pure und schmerzende Kälte. Doch sie ließ sich nicht abbringen und schob sie zur Seite. Mit der anderen Hand drückte sie eine weitere nieder und stieg durch das Loch hindurch. Die Stacheln hinterließen blutige Spuren. Nun konnte sie nicht mehr zurück und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie kämpfte sich weiter durch die Hecke. Nur langsam kam sie voran, doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit war ihre Haut verkratzt und blutig von den Dornen, die sich in ihre Haut fraßen. Blut säumte auch ihr Kleid, dass mit Rissen übersät war._

_ Es war so kalt, die Kälte und der Schmerz ließen ihren Körper zittern. Sie wollte schreien, doch kein Geräusch entdrang ihrer Kehle. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie brauchte, es kam ihr wie Stunden vor und sie meinte, an dem Schmerz sterben zu müssen, als sie plötzlich ein Ende sah._

_Kein Licht, nur ein Ende der Hecke._

_Der letzte Dorn zerriss ihre Wange und sobald die schwarze Hölle endete, überfiel es sie. Eine unheimliche Schwere, keine Zweifel bestanden mehr, ob sie fest auf dem Boden stand, nein, sie schien auf ihn gedrückt zu werden. Kalt... so kalt... Es war dunkel... Schwärze erstreckte sich und sie vermochte nicht zu sehen, wo sie war. Aber sie hasste diesen Ort, er war schrecklich und sie wäre weggerannt. In ihrem Kopf pochte es und das Pochen schien sich auszubreiten._

_Doch plötzlich sah sie ihn dort liegen. Sie rannte auf ihn zu, ohne zu wissen, worüber sie rannte, diese Stille nun war nicht mehr leicht und schwebend, sondern von einer anderen Art, erdrückend... Sie kniete neben dem Körper nieder. Éomer lag genauso da, wie sie ihn zuletzt erblickt hatte. Sie ließ ihre Hand über seine Wange streicheln und nannte seinen Namen, doch er antwortete nicht. Tränen bahnten sich wieder ihren Weg, doch plötzlich spürte sie ihren Rachen, ihren Hals und ihre Kehle. Sie nahm alles in sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich, dann richtete sie ihren ganzen Willen auf ein Wort._

_ „Éomer!"_

_Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sie stumm an. Élwen richtete sich auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Komm... formten ihre Lippen und er nahm ihre Hand._


	35. Kapitel 27 Teil 3

Kapitel 27 Teil 3  
  
Der Ork hob sein Schwert über den Kopf und wollte es gerade auf die vor ihm kniende Élwen niederfahren lassen.

Doch dann, im letzten Augenblick, hielt er inne, denn eine Klinge steckte in seinem Bauch. Überrascht und verwirrt konnte er nur noch ein Grunzen ausstoßen, bevor er tot nach hinten fiel. Éomers Arm war aufgerichtet und sein Schwert ragte nun orkblutgetränkt in die Höhe.

Élwen nahm ihren Kopf von Éomers Brust. Sie betrachtete ihre Hände, die Risse waren verschwunden... Dann blickte sie ihn an und sah direkt in seine geöffneten Augen, die sie fragend an anblickten. Eine Hand vor den Mund schlagend, konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und ließ seinen Arm sinken, beide waren wie erstarrt, bevor sie sich besonnen, wo sie sich- jetzt wieder- befanden. Élwen half ihm beim Aufstehen und Éomer packte sich fassungslos an die Stelle, wo einige Sekunden vorher sein Herz still gestanden hatte. Doch in diesem Moment stürmte eine Gruppe Orks auf sie zu und es blieb ihnen keine Zeit, nachzudenken, was passiert war.  
  
Die Schlacht tobte noch eine Weile und Élwen hatte ihn bald wieder aus den Augen verloren. Als ein Schatten über sie hinweg fegte, duckte sie sich.

„Nazgûl...", Merry hatte ihr von diesen Kreaturen erzählt und doch fror sie bei dem Anblick des Wesens, dass ein Pferd durch die Gegend schleuderte. Tief in ihr drin spürte sie den abgrundtiefen Hass Saurons, mit dem der Nazgûl getränkt war. Obwohl die Orks weniger geworden waren und ihre Anzahl immer schneller schrumpfte, bereiteten ihr die Nazgûl und die Mûmakil Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Ihr Blick hielt inne, als er in den Westen wanderte. Dort schimmerte etwas Grünes und augenblicklich war all die Angst verflogen.

Der König kehrt zurück, dachte sie, und er hat eine ganze Armee mitgebracht. Sekunden später wütete das untote Heer auf den Feldern, fiel über Mûmakil her und ließ Nazgûl und Orks unter sich verschwinden. Der Anblick war herrlich für die mutlosen Rohirrim und auch Élwen kämpfte nun wieder mit neu gewonnenem Eifer.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Der Staub hatte sich noch nicht gelegt, als Élwen langsam durch die Reihen ging, mehreren Menschen die Augen schloss und leise Gebete für die Toten sprach. Als sie sich von einem erhob, stand Gandalf neben ihr und sie fiel ihm lachend in die Arme.

„Als ich die zerbrochenen Tore Minas Tirith sah, hatte ich bereits mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet..."

Der Istari strich ihr übers Haar.

„Das hatte ich auch, mein Kind, das hatte ich auch..."

Ein gequälter Aufschrei ließ sie aufschrecken.

Élwen sah Éomer am Boden knien und weinen. Er hielt einen leblosen Körper in den Armen.

„Éowyn..", Élwen lief zu ihm und ging auf der anderen Seite Éowyns zu Boden.

„Meine Freundin", sie berührte ihre Stirn und fuhr dann erschrocken zusammen.

„Éomer, sie lebt!", er wiegte seine tot geglaubte Schwester verzweifelt in den Armen. Élwen packte sein Gesicht und drehte es zu ihr, sie musste ihn dazu bringen, ihr zu zuhören.

„Éomer,"er blickte auf, als er realisierte, was sie ihm eben gesagt hatte, „Éowyn ist nicht tot. Der Nazgûl hat sie berührt und sie muss unbedingt in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht werden, aber sie ist nicht tot!"

Er beruhigte sich, stand auf und nahm seine Schwester auf die Arme. Élwen sah König Théoden tot unter seinem Pferd liegen. Sie kniete nieder und schloss ihm die Augen. Tränen stiegen in ihr Gesicht und sie weinte um ihn. Dann stand sie auf und blickte Éomer hinterher, der auf einem Pferd Éowyn nach Minas Tirith ritt.

„Élwen...", sie drehte sich um und ließ dann den Kopf senken, als sie sah, dass ihr Name nicht von einem Menschen ausgerufen wurde. Pippin hinkte auf sie zu, Merry tragend. Auch er war von einem Nazgûl berührt worden und als Élwen ein Pferd gefunden hatte, ritt sie mit den beiden vor sich die Ebenen der weißen Stadt hinauf.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen auf den ersten beiden Stufen bot, war schrecklich. Tote lagen überall, besonders unschuldige Bürger waren unter den Opfern, über zerstörte Türme mussten sie sich hinweg setzen, es war ein Bild der Verzweiflung, doch sie hatten es überstanden, die Schlacht war gewonnen und als sie die nächste Ebene betraten, wurde es ihnen durch die Jubelschreie der Überlebenden bewusst.


	36. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28 

Seit zwei geschlagenen Stunden saß Élwen nun am Bette Éowyns und hielt deren Hand. Der Lärm der Stadt drang gedämpft in die Häuser der Heilung, die sich hoch oben auf der letzten Ebene Minas Tirith befanden. Eine Ruhe ging von den weißen Mauern aus, die im Schein der Sonne schimmerten. Eine Ruhe, für die Élwen sehr dankbar war.

Als sie die Häuser erreicht hatten, konnte sie Éomer nicht finden. Es herrschte heillose Aufregung und die Heiler waren mit zahlreichen Verletzten ausgelastet. Eine ältere Frau mit gutmütigen Augen war auf sie aufmerksam geworden, als sie mit zwei Hobbits die Halle betreten hatten. Sie waren in einen abgelegen Flügel geführt worden, in dem der Sohn des Statthalters und auch Éowyn lagen. Merry bekam neben der Schildmaid ein Bett, in dem er sich nun unruhig hin und her wälzte.

Élwen warf dem Hobbit einen traurigen Blick zu. Die ältere Heilerin namens Ioreth hatte ihr Bestes für die beiden getan, doch gegen den Schatten des Nazgûls wusste auch sie keinen Rat. Bald wurde sie wieder im Hauptflügel gebraucht, so dass Élwen als einzige Besucherin verblieb, nachdem sie Pippin geschickt hatte, sich auszuruhen.

„Sei unbesorgt, Merry ist jetzt in Sicherheit und dank der Heiler wird er bald wieder gesund sein.", hatte sie ihm versichert, doch mittlerweile zweifelte sie selbst an ihren Worten.

Ein Stöhnen vom gegenüberliegenden Bett ließ sie aufblicken. Faramir, der Sohn Denethors, lag im Fieber. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Bettrand, legte eine Hand auf seine glühende Stirn und murmelte elbische Worte. Er beruhigte sich und schien endlich schlafen zu können, aber lange würde es nicht anhalten können.

Élwen seufzte leise und kehrte zu ihrer Freundin zurück, deren Zustand der gleiche war wie Merrys. Verzweifelt griff sie Éowyns Finger. Es musste doch etwas geben, dass ihr helfen konnte. Sie hatte schon früher an diesem Tag den Tod überwinden können, dessen war sie sich mittlerweile bewusst, warum war sie jetzt nicht dazu in der Lage? Éowyn stieß ein Stöhnen aus und Élwen konzentrierte sich wieder. Ich muss diese verhängnisvollen Gedanken beiseite schieben, dachte sie, so kann ich ihr wenigstens helfen, den Schatten hinauszuzögern. Während sie Éowyns Hand drückte, schien sie vor ihrem inneren Auge die Düsternis in ihrer Freundin selber zu erblicken. So hatte sie die letzten zwei Stunden verbracht und wenn es nötig wäre, würde sie es auch noch die nächsten tun. Ob Aragorn bereits in der Thronhalle angekommen war, wenn die Gondorianer ihn anerkannten, würde er von heute an als ihr König gelten. Nach und nach wurden Élwen die Auswirkungen dieser Schlacht bewusst. Die Aufregung hatte ihr keine Zeit gelassen, doch jetzt war ihr klar, dass Gondor gerettet war. Von den Heilern hatte sie erfahren, dass sich der Statthalter umgebracht hatte, das hieß, dass nichts mehr zwischen Aragorn und dem Thron stand. Traurig dachte sie an Faramir und was er erfahren würde, wenn er denn das Fieber besiegen würde. Erst verlor er seinen Bruder und jetzt auch noch seinen Vater. Niemand verdiente den Tod, selbst nicht jemand wie Denethor.

Noch konnte sie sich nicht über den Sieg freuen, zu nah war die Furcht über den Verlust ihrer Freunde und überhaupt, Frodo und Sam haben ihre Mission noch nicht erfüllt, was passieren würde, wenn sie scheitern, daran wollte sie erst gar nicht denken...

Sie nahm wahr, wie Gandalf und Ioreth den Raum betraten und spürte kurze Zeit später die Hand des Zauberers beruhigend auf ihrer Schulter. Schweren Herzens stand sie von Éowyns Bett auf und blickte in sein erschöpftes, doch zugleich auch erleichtertes Gesicht.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Unverändert...Gandalf...", er schaute sie an, „werden sie es schaffen?"

Er seufzte schwer. Ein Teil der ungemeinen Bürde, welche auf ihm lastete, wurde mit der Schlacht von ihm genommen, trotzdem hatte auch er nicht vergessen, dass es noch nicht vorbei war.

„Selbst die stärkste Medizin kann nichts gegen diesen Schatten ausrichten und für elbische Arznei ist es , fürchte ich, auch zu spät. Uns muss so schnell wie möglich eine Alternative einfallen...".

Élwen nickte. „ Du bestätigst, was ich selber denke. Ich sah ihre Gedanken und sie weilten fast gar nicht mehr in unserer Welt..."

Die Heilerin stand hinter ihnen und hatte ihre Unterhaltung mit angehört. Jetzt räusperte sie sich.

„Wenn ich etwas anmerken darf, es gibt einen alten Spruch, der schon seit Generationen weitergereicht wird, man kann auch sagen, es handle sich um eine Prophezeiung. Sie heißt: Die Hände des Königs sind die Hände eines Heilers."

Gandalf nahm sich Zeit, bevor er antwortete.

„Ihr habt Recht, meine Herrin. Einen letzten Versuch ist es wert. Der zukünftige König Gondors ist zusammen mit dem künftigen König Rohans und dem Herrn von Dol Amroth noch auf dem Schlachtfeld zur ersten Musterung, aber es dürfte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis sie sich auf den Weg hierher machen..."

„Ich kann zu Aragorn reiten und.."– „Nein, mein Kind,"unterbrach Gandalf Élwen, „du bleibst hier und hinderst unsere Freunde daran, schneller ins Schattenreich zu entschwinden, als sie es eh schon tun. Rede mit ihnen, ich werde die anderen holen."

„Wie du wünschst, Mithrandir...", er schmunzelte über den Namen, sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so bezeichnet. Sein Lächeln sah sie nicht, da Élwen wieder abwesend die Kranken betrachtete.

„Élwen, du hast dein Bestes getan, es steht nicht mehr in unserer Macht, ihnen zu helfen."

Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, doch sie wusste, dass er in sie hinein blicken konnte.

„Ich weiß, Gandalf, doch ich kann doch nicht einfach tatenlos hier herumsitzen..."

„Mit Verlaub, meine Herrin", meldete sich Ioreth zu Wort, „es strömen immer mehr Verletzte in unsere Häuser. Wir wären über jede Hilfe dankbar."

Gandalf nickte. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass Aragorn kommt. Sei unbesorgt, geh und hilf den Heilern."

„Ja... ja, ihr habt Recht. Weist mich ein, meine Herrin."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Éowyn und Merry und der Hoffnung, dass es nicht ihr letzter auf sie war, folgte sie der alten Ioreth in den Hauptflügel.


	37. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29 

„Javer, haben wir noch Salbei vorrätig?"

„Nein, meine Herrin, uns gehen langsam alle Kräuter aus. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sich der Ansturm bald legt."

Élwen bedachte den jungen Heiler mit einem Nicken und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken stöhnend über die Stirn.Sie überflog die Gruppe vor sich und schätzte, dass wohl mindestens vier Menschen noch einen Umschlag aus Salbei und Ampfer brauchten.

„Ioreth..", sie hielt die Heilerin auf, die gerade an ihr vorbei huschte, „ viele Kräuter gehen uns aus. Salbei haben wir nicht mehr und verschiedene andere sind auch bald aufgebraucht."

„Hier, nimm dies,"Ioreth reichte ihr ein Bündel einer süß duftenden Pflanze, „ es wird auch helfen, hinten ist noch mehr davon, wenn dies zur Neige geht."

Élwen bedankte sich und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Mittlerweile kümmerte sie sich um die leicht Verletzten, nachdem sie anfangs bei den Menschen half, welche sich qualvoll mit schmerzerfüllten Gesichtern auf den Bahren wanden. Wie lange sie nun schon zusammen mit den Heilern behandelte, wusste sie nicht, durch den Aufruhr hatte sie ihr Zeitgefühl verloren. Ioreth hatte ihr schnell die wichtigsten Regeln beigebracht und bald sah man sie nur noch von einem zum anderen eilen, mal blutverschmiert von einem komplizierten Eingriff, an dem mehrere Heiler beteiligt waren, mal nur die Hand eines Jungen haltend und ihm Mut zuredend. Ihre Worte beruhigten viele der Menschen und bald war Ioreth froh, die Elbin zu sich gerufen zu haben.

„So, mein Junge...", nun legte sie den Arm eines Kindes in eine Schlinge, „ bald wird es dir wieder besser gehen...". Um sie herum war es ruhig geworden, der kleine Junge gehörte zu den letzten Verwundeten.

„Nun geh schnell zu deiner Mutter. Sie macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Während sie noch vor ihm kniete, streichelte sie ihm durch die schwarzen Haare. Der Kleine senkte den Kopf.

„Meine Mutter ist nicht mehr da, mein Vater hat gesagt, die bösen Wesen hätten sie mitgenommen..."

„Oh...", Élwen schossen Tränen in die Augen, doch sie hielt sie für den Jungen zurück.

Sie legte die Hand an sein Kinn und hob es.

„ Aber sie lebt weiter, solange du sie nie vergisst. Und weißt du, wo?"Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Genau da und dort wird sie auch bleiben und auf dich aufpassen.", als sie ihre Hand auf die Brust des Kleinen legte, umspielte ein Lächeln dessen Lippen. Plötzlich schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte seinen kleinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Danke, ich wünschte, sie könnten meine neue Mutter sein...". Élwen schluchzte auf, überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Der Junge löste sich aus der Umarmung und schaute sie fragend an.

„Warum weint ihr denn. Ist eure Mutter auch weg?"

„Nein, nein.", sie stand auf und wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg. „Und jetzt gehe rasch zu deinem Vater. Er wartet bestimmt schon auf dich.". Mit einem sachten Schubs schickte sie ihn davon. Als sie ihm nachblickte, kamen die Tränen erneut hoch und sie konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ein kleines Kind in ihren Armen gehalten und dieser Junge, dessen Mutter von Orks getötet wurde, hatte sie wieder an die Schrecken erinnert, die diese Stadt vor kurzem noch heimgesucht haben. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, wie gut du mit Kindern umgehen kannst..."

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Éomer nur einige Schritte entfernt stehen. Er war sehr erschöpft , die Haare hingen ihm schmutzig und wirr um den Kopf und seine Stimme klang traurig. Élwen erinnerte sich, wie spät es bereits war.

„Éowyn.. ist sie...?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, es geht ihnen immer besser. Aragorn hat sie... einfach an den Händen genommen und mit ihnen geredet...Er...", er betrachtete seine Hände und stockte. Dann schaute er wieder mit Tränen in den Augen auf.

„Sie leben...", flüsterte er nur noch.

Wortlos ging sie auf ihn zu und er schritt ihr schon entgegen um sie einen Augenblick später in die Arme zu schließen. Seine Wärme gab ihr Trost und sein Anblick auf dem Boden der Felder kehrte in ihr Gedächtnis zurück, weswegen sie ihren Kopf noch fester an seine Haare drückte. Er weinte stumm an ihre Schulter, doch wer konnte es ihm verübeln, nach allem, was passiert war. Nach einer Weile fasste er sie an den Schultern und küsste ihre Lider. Dann schaute er sie lange an.

„Ich war tot."

„Ja,... das warst du."

„Es.. es war alles dunkel um mich herum. Ich konnte nichts mehr wahrnehmen. Und plötzlich... und plötzlich hab ich deine Stimme gehört, erst leise und dann lauter und als ich meine Augen öffnete, warst du da. Ich sah nicht, ob dieses weiße Licht du warst, aber ich wusste es. Und dann...", seine Augen wanderten verwirrt umher.

„...Dann hast du meine Hand ergriffen und bist ins Leben zurückgekehrt.", vollendete Élwen seinen Satz.

„Wie?"

Sie ließ ihre Finger über seine Wange gleiten, bis er ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Ich.. ich sah dich dort liegen.. und du hast nicht mehr geatmet und... dein Herz, es hat nicht mehr geschlagen. In dem Moment hat meines ausgesetzt... und... ich habe den Tod wohl überwunden...", schluchzte sie, während die Tränen ihre Wangen befeuchteten.

„Es war nur...,"fuhr sie fort, „ ich hatte solche Angst... solche Angst...".

Sie sank wieder an seine Brust und er strich ihr übers Haar.

„Jetzt ist es vorbei,... es ist vorbei."Sie löste sich von ihm.

„Das ist es eben nicht. Es ist solange nicht vorbei, bis Frodo den Ring in den Abgrund des Schicksalsberges geworfen hat. Die Menschen hier wägen sich in Sicherheit, weil die große Schlacht vorbei ist. Aber das dies nur ein Vorbote dessen war, was noch auf sie zukommt, wenn Frodo versagt, das erahnen sie nicht."

„Was können wir denn machen außer abwarten? Wir haben etliche Männer verloren. Alleine von Rohans Heer ist höchstens die Hälfte am Leben geblieben. Viele der Hauptmänner sind gefallen."

Ein junger Mann betrat den Raum und nickte Éomer und Élwen zu.

„Mein Herr, meine Herrin, ihr werdet zu einer Beratung im Thronsaal erwartet."

„Aber die Streitmacht, die noch da ist, muss doch reichen, um Frodo zu helfen. Er ist ein kleiner Hobbit in Mordor, der sich Sauron immer mehr nähert, jede Hilfe würde ihn weiter bringen.", sagte Élwen auf dem Weg zur Versammlung.

„Sie hat Recht, Éomer", mischte sich Aragorn ein, als sie den Thronsaal betraten und auf die anderen trafen. Élwen lächelte Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli an, die sie seit Dunharg nicht mehr gesehen hatte, doch Zeit für Begrüßungen würde später sein.

Aragorn fuhr fort: „ Gandalf, wenn Frodo tot wäre, wüssten wir das und solange er es nicht ist, müssen wir ihm helfen."

„Wie?", fragte Gimli misstrauisch, der auf dem Sitz des Statthalters saß und rauchte.

Aragorn drehte sich Gandalf zu.

„Wir locken seine Armee aus Mordor. Wir sammeln unser Heer und marschieren zum Schwarzen Tor."

Gimli fing fürchterlich an zu husten, während der Rest Aragorn anstarrte.

„ Wir können keinen Sieg damit erreichen.", sagte Éomer.

„Nicht für uns, aber wir schaffen Frodo mehr Raum, wenn wir Saurons Auge auf uns ziehen..."

„Eine Ablenkung.", fasste es Legolas in Worte.

„Sauron wird die Falle aufdecken.", erwiderte Gandalf.

Gimli meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Sicherheit zu sterben, wenig Chancen auf Erfolg, worauf warten wir noch?"

„Mag sein, dass Sauron die Täuschung aufdeckt, doch trotzdem wird er nicht einfach ein Heer in Mordor einziehen lassen, Gandalf", Élwen trat auf ihn zu, „ Frodo und Sam hätten damit ein Problem weniger auf ihrem Weg zum Berg."

Alle warteten gespannt auf Gandalfs Reaktion, als er endlich nickte.

„Ja, das wäre womöglich wirklich das Beste, was wir tun können. Sammeln wir die Krieger zusammen und machen wir uns bereit."


	38. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30 

Leise näherte sich Élwen Éowyns Bett. Sie redete mit ihrem Bruder, der auf der anderen Seite saß und ihre Hand hielt. Ihr Anblick schmerzte Élwen, die immer noch mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. Als Éomer zu ihr aufblickte, drehte auch Éowyn den Kopf und lächelte schwach. Élwen wurde es sofort schwer ums Herz und sie setzte sich an die Bettkante, die andere Hand Éowyns ergreifend.

Der Anblick Éowyns war schlimm für die Elbin. Ihre Freundin war von Natur aus blass, doch jetzt schien alle Lebendigkeit aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden zu sein. Das leichte Blau, welches den Übergang in die Geisterwelt sowohl bei ihr, wie auch bei Merry gekennzeichnet hatte, lag noch immer schwach auf ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte.

„Oh, Élwen, du tust, als würdest du eine Tote vor dir sehen.", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Élwen lächelte durch den Tränenschleier hindurch.

„Ich bin nur so glücklich, dich wohlauf zu sehen. Es...", Élwen zögerte, „ es ist meine Schuld, dass du hier liegst und ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du gestorben wärest..."

„Nein", sagte Éomer, „ wie kannst du daran Schuld sein, wenn ein Nazgûl sie verletzt?"

„Weil es meine Idee gewesen ist, Éowyn als Mann verkleidet, mitreiten zu lassen. Ich habe es ihr vorgeschlagen und ihr eine Rüstung besorgt", sie blickte ihm direkt in die überraschten Augen, als sie zugab, was sie ihm am liebsten verschwiegen hätte. Doch jetzt war es raus und nachdem die Überraschung aus seinem Blick gewichen war, zeichnete Enttäuschung sein Gesicht und er wandte es von ihr ab. Sie wusste, das sie ihn verletzt hatte, indem sie sein Vertrauen missbraucht und das Leben seiner geliebten Schwester gefährdet hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich... hätte das alles verhindern können.. es tut mir so leid..", sie brach in Tränen aus und sank auf Éowyns Bett.

„Nein, nein, Élwen...", Éowyn strich ihr durchs Haar, „mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe."Sie hob Élwens Gesicht an und schaute dann zu Éomer, der sichtlich mit sich selber rang.

„Und du, Éomer, du machst ihr auch keine. Die Entscheidung, mitzureiten, traf ich und es war die beste meines Lebens. Es war mein Schicksal, hieran teilzunehmen und wenn ich mein Leben dabei gelassen hätte, hätte mich das mit Stolz erfüllt. Und ich habe immerhin den Hexenmeister von Angmar getötet, das dürft ihr nicht vergessen...", sie sah Éomer wieder an und bemerkte, dass sein Ausdruck sich nicht geändert hatte.

„Éomer, ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, loszulassen, aber dieser Moment musste irgendwann kommen. Nicht Élwen trägt die Verantwortung für meine Taten, sondern ich selber. Ihr liebt euch so sehr, ich brauchte es nicht erst zu hören, um es wissen, lasst so etwas nicht zwischen euch stehen... und du...", sie schaute wieder in Élwens gerötetes Gesicht, „wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würde ich immer noch ungeduldig in Edoras sitzen und mein Leben ohne Freude und Leidenschaft fristen. Außerdem warst du es, die mir stundenlang geholfen hat, nicht in die Schattenwelt zu gleiten, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gelebt, als Aragorn eintraf."

Élwen nickt und sah fast flehend zu Éomer hinüber. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und der seine war weicher geworden, wenn auch noch Unsicherheit in ihm schwang.

„Und jetzt lasst mich bitte alleine. Ich bin sehr müde und ihr müsst euch bereit machen."

Mit einem letzten Kuss auf Éowyns Stirn standen sie auf und verließen wortlos den Raum.

Éomers Gesicht verriet kein Gefühl und Élwen ging mit zitternden Händen neben ihm her, als sie die Häuser der Heilung verließen. Sie sprachen beide kein Wort, bis Élwen endlich die Stille brach.

„Éomer..", flüsterte sie bittend und blieb stehen. Er ging noch zwei Schritte weiter und hielt dann mit dem Rücken zu ihr inne.

„ Du hast mich sehr verletzt..", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich weiß..."

„Ich hatte dir vor einiger Zeit meine ganzen Ängste anvertraut, meine Familie und besonders meine Schwester betreffend..."

„Ich wollte dein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen, aber ich habe es getan und kann es verstehen, wenn du...", er drehte sich plötzlich um.

„Wenn ich was? Wenn ich dich hassen würde?"Er kam auf sie zu und unwillkürlich wich sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht..", sie senkte den Kopf, um seinen Blick zu vermeiden.

„Ausnahmsweise weiß ich es aber an deiner statt.", er packte sie bei den Schultern und sie hob ihr Gesicht.

„Nichts könnte mich dazu bringen, dich nicht mehr zu lieben oder gar zu hassen. Éowyn hat Recht, sie kennt mich und weiß, dass meine Sturheit mir beizeiten die Sinne vernebelt. Über die Angst, Éowyn zu verlieren, hätte ich es riskiert, das wegzuschicken, was mir neben meiner Schwester mehr bedeutet, als mein Leben. Und das bist du."

Sie atmete erleichtert aus und umarmte ihn. Er strich ihr zärtlich über ihr Haar und löste sich dann von ihr.

„ Meine Schwester und mich verbindet ein Band, dass in unserer Kindheit zu etwas Unzerstörbarem geschmiedet wurde. Doch so sehr es uns zusammenhält, es engte sie in ihrer Freiheit ein, weil ihr als meinem letzten Familienmitglied mein ganzer Schutz galt. Éowyn denkt, dass ich mir über mein Verhalten nicht bewusst bin, aber da irrt sie sich..."

Auf dem Weg zu den Ställen von Minas Tirith kamen sie an einigen zerstörten Gebäuden vorbei. Die Geschosse der Feinde hatten teilweise ganze Türme mit sich gerissen und die Menschen arbeiteten schwer, um die Trümmer zu beseitigen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich bei unserer ersten Begegnung nicht anders über dich gedacht habe, als von einem dickköpfigen Krieger Rohans."

Éomer lachte kurz auf, doch sie blieb ernst, so dass er wieder unmittelbar verstummte.

„Erst später wurde mir langsam klar, dass du über eine weit größere Weisheit verfügst, als viele unsterblichen Elben. Du besitzt nicht nur die Fähigkeit, in die Herzen anderer Menschen zu blicken, sondern du erkennst auch dein eigenes, mit seinen Fehlern und auch seinen Stärken, und glaube mir...", sie blieb stehen und näherte sich ihm, „ das zeugt von mehr Mut, als ein Schwert in die Hand zu nehmen...".

Er zog sich einen seiner Lederhandschuhe aus um ihre Wange zu berühren. Élwens Haut zitterte unter seinen Fingern. Plötzlich war es ihr egal, dass sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft erleben würden. Sie ersehnte das Gefühl, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, nur um für einen Moment alles um sich herum zu vergessen. In dieser Erwartung hob sie ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen, doch Éomer zog seine Hand zurück und drehte sich wieder um.

„Komm, wir müssen unsere Pferde bereit machen.", flüsterte er und betrat vor ihr die Stallungen.


	39. Kapitel 31

Kapitel 31 

Es war ein stolzer Anblick, den die Kolonne bot, welche Minas Tirith am nächsten Tag verließ. Beide Königreiche, Gondor und Rohan, waren in diesem Heer vereint, angeführt von Aragorn, der seiner Rolle entsprechend die Rüstung des Königs trug. Die Banner flatterten an der Spitze des Trupps im Wind.

Es wäre ein hoffnungsvoller Anblick gewesen, wenn man nicht wusste, dass diese, durch die zurückliegende Schlacht stark geschwächte, Armee gegen die gesamte Streitmacht Mordors in den Kampf zog und das ohne Aussichten auf Rückkehr, nur um zwei Hobbits zu Hilfe zu eilen, um ihnen ein winziges Stück ihrer Last abzunehmen. Und mein Vater hat gesagt, in Menschen würde keine Stärke mehr zu finden sein, dachte Élwen, als sie zwischen Éomer und Merry ritt und die Kraft der Krieger hinter sich spürte.

Sie betrachtete Merry, der links neben ihr auf seinem Pony ritt. Er hatte sich schneller als Éowyn und Faramir erholt und hatte sich nicht abbringen lassen, mitzureiten. Nun trieb er mit Eifer das kleine Pferd an, welches Éomer ihm geschenkt hatte.

Der Rohirrim zu ihrer Rechten wirkte gefasst und ernst, doch sie wusste, dass auch er wie viele andere am liebsten sein Pferd gedreht und zurückgekehrt wäre. Als Krieger, der sein Leben lang sein Land verteidigen musste, bereitete es ihm Unmut, in eine aussichtslose Schlacht zu ziehen, die nur als Ablenkung diente. Doch anders als Théoden besaß er die Weitsicht, zu verstehen, warum sie diesen Schritt taten und das es notwendig war, und die Menschenkenntnis, die ihn treu zu Aragorn stehen ließ, weil er zu den Werten stand, die auch für Éomer wichtig waren: Loyalität, Mitgefühl, Mut, Freundschaft und Liebe. Und dafür liebte sie ihn so sehr. Weil er auf die Ehrlichkeit seines Herzens hörte.

Wie gern hätte sie ihm das gesagt, doch der zeitpunkt war vorbei, nun ritten sie zum Morannon, wo sie auf das Heer Mordors treffen würde, das um das Vielfache größer war als das ihrige und ihnen den Tod bringen würde. Élwen glaubte nicht, dass sie den Moment noch erleben würde, wenn Frodo und Sam den Schicksalsberg erreichten, wenn sie überhaupt so weit kamen.

Sauron... Allein der Gedanke ließ alles in ihr aufschreien. Er war wie ein gesichtsloser Schatten, der durch sie kroch, sich um ihr Herz schloss und sie daran erinnerte, was sie durch den Palantir gesehen hatte. Das Auge drängte sich vor ihre Augen, es zwang sie, es anzublicken und sie wusste, zu was es in der Lage war. Sie wünschte sich, glauben zu können, dass die beiden Hobbits eine Chance hätten, doch tief in ihrem Inneren verdunkelte sich die Hoffnung sichtbar, bis sie sich an die Brust greifen musste, um sich zu versichern, dass nicht eine eiskalte Hand sich darum gewickelt hatte.

Das Schwarze Tor Mordors erhob sich vor ihren Augen, drohend ragte es in den Himmel, jedem Verhängnis versprechend, der es wagen würde, sich ihm zu nähern.

Als sie Stellung bezogen hatten, ritten Élwen, Éomer, Legolas und Gimli, Gandalf und Aragorn näher an das Tor. Brego tänzelte vor der undurchdringlichen Wand.

„Wir fordern den Herrn des Schwarzen Landes auf, herauszukommen!", rief Aragon zu den Zinnen hinauf. Einen Augenblick später dröhnte es und das Tor begann, sich zu bewegen. Sie ritten zu ihrem Heer zurück und warteten ab. Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit schwang das riesige Morannon auf. Ihnen stockte der Atem, als die schwarze Armme hervortrat, doch was sie um einiges mehr gefrieren ließ, war der freie Blick auf Mordor, der hinter den Orks frei wurde. Und der Turm, Bârad- Dûr, auf dem am höchsten Punkt das flammende Auge ruhte. Nachdem sie den Schrecken verwunden hatten, wurde ihnen gewiss, dass Sauron sie lange erwartete hatte und vorbereitet war. Denn zu ihrer Rechten und zu ihrer Linken näherten sich auch Orkeinheiten, die in den Bergen auf ein Signal gewartet hatten und sie nun vollständig einkreisten.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie zur Ruhe und es herrschte Stille. Sie warteten nur noch auf den Befehl Aragorns, von ihren Pferden waren sie abgestiegen, um Auge in Auge dem Feind gegenüber zu treten. Aragorn wendete sein Pferd und ritt die Reihen ab.

„Söhne Gondors und Rohans. Meine Brüder!", rief er.

„In euren Augen sehe ich dieselbe Angst, die auch mich verzagen lassen würde. Ein Tag mag kommen, an dem der Mut der Menschen versiegt..."

Élwen spürte einen Blick auf ihr ruhen, und drehte den Kopf. Éomer stand neben ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Éomer...?", flüsterte sie fragend.

„An diesem Tage kämpfen wir!"

Er atmete ruhig ein.

„Ich hätte dich zu meiner Königin gemacht."

„Ich weiß,..."Ein bitteres Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, als sie in seine Augen sah. Ein Gesicht bildete sich vor ihrer Sicht, das Bild eines Kindes mit hellen Locken und dem braun- grün seiner Augen. Eine Sekunde später war es wieder verschwunden und sie lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Ich weiß."

Sie sah Aragorn vor dem Heer stehen, wie in Starre, doch bevor sie sich darüber wundern konnte, drehte er sich um. Tränen standen in seinen Augen und er sprach leise. Aber sie brauchten ihn nicht zu hören, um zu wissen, was er sagte.

„Für Frodo."

Sie hoben ihre Schwerter und stürmten los. So traf das Heer des Westens auf die Armee Mordors.

Von allen Seiten ströment die Feinde und trotz, oder gerade wegen der Aussicht auf den Tod kämpften sie erbitterter denn je. Schwerter klirrten und Blut tropfte. Schreie hallten wieder, Orks fielen zahlreich, doch ihre Quellen versiegten nicht und auch Menschen starben nicht wenige. Die Geschicklichkeit der Krieger war gefragt, da sie, anders als auf dem Pelennor, dicht beieinander gedrängt wurden und nicht viel Armfreiheit besaßen.

Ein schriller, markerschütternder Schrei kündigte die Ankunft der Nazgûl an. Élwen brauchte nicht den Kopf zu heben, um die Kreaturen zu sehen. Doch im selben Moment hörte sie ein bekanntes Kreischen.

„Die Adler! Die Adler kommen!", schrie jemand aus der Menge.

Schnell waren die schwarzen Reiter erledigt, doch damit war die Gefahr nicht beseitigt. Élwen erhaschte einen Blick nach Mordor und ihr entfuhr ein Aufschrei.

Lange hatten sie bereits gekämpft, länger als auf dem Pelennor, doch die dunklen Untertanen Saurons strömten weiterhin unablässig aus dem Land.

„Aragorn!"

Sie drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der Schrei drang, doch sie kam nicht zu dem Anblick Aragorns, auf dem Boden liegend, von einem Troll beäugt, da ein furchtbarer Schmerz ihre Schulter durchbohrte. Sie schrie und stieß den Ork, der ihr sein Schwert durch das Fleisch gerammt hatte, mit aller Kraft von sich. Die Klinge steckte tief in ihrer Schulter und Élwen sackte zu Boden.

Jemand schrie ihren Namen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen. Der Schmerz verklärte ihren Blick und sie musste sich konzentrieren. Den Griff des Schwertes mit den Händen umklammernd, holte sie tief Luft und zog es mit einem Ruck aus dem Fleisch. Qualvolle Schmerzen durchzuckten sie und Blut schoss aus der Wunde. Sie drückte die Hände darauf, die nun stark zitterten.

Plötzlich erschütterte ein Beben die Erde, auf der sie saß und einen Moment lang konnte sie durch den Schleier in ihren Augen in der Ferne sehen, wie etwas Rotes in Mordor aus einer beachtlichen Höhe fiel. Er hat es geschafft..., dachte sie benommen. Ein großer Mann berührte sie und sie hob die Hand. Starke Arme umschlossen sie und sie spürte lange, weiche Haare unter ihren Fingern und sah die dunklen Haare eines Bartes. Élwen lächelte schwach, doch dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen....


	40. Kapitel 32

Ganz zu Anfang meiner Geschichte hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich den Verlauf an manchen Stellen etwas ändern würde. Aufmerksame Leser werden auch bemerkt haben, dass ich auch Dialoge, die im Film vorkommen, etwas verändert habe. Ich wollt nur noch mal daran erinnern, da ich zu faul bin, in den Büchern nachzuschlagen und in den Filmen zum Beispiel, manche Tagesabstände nicht erwähnt werden. Kapitel 32 

„...ist wie ein Wunder.... wir hoffen es..."

„..... nein.... das ist sicher...."

Lichtblitze drangen in ihr Bewusstsein. Nein... es war die Sonne....Strahlen. In der Ferne vernahm sie Stimmen. Eine, oder auch zwei, sie konnte sie noch nicht unterscheiden. Ein Stöhnen entrang ihrer rauen Kehle. Kurz darauf spürte sie eine sanfte Berührung an ihrer Hand und durch den Schleier vor ihren Augen eine Bewegung. Ihre Lider öffneten sich langsam und nachdem sie ein paar mal geblinzelt hatte, nahmen die Bilder Konturen an. Wo bin ich? Sie wollte es rufen, aber ihre Stimme war zu schwach. Die Konturen wurden schärfer und sie öffnete letztendlich komplett ihre Augen. Tränenflüssigkeit benetzte ihre Hornhaut und sie sah weiße Wände, schimmernd wie Marmor. Ihr Gedächtnis kehrte zurück und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich in den Häusern der Heilung befand. Die Person, die sich über sie beugte, war Ioreth und Élwen machte Anstalten, sich im Bett aufzusetzen.

„Langsam, meine Herrin, ihr seid noch etwas schwach."

Élwen erinnerte sich, was passiert war und griff sich an ihre linke Schulter. An der Stelle, wo sich ihre Wunde befand, lag nun ein Verband unter einem langen, weißen Gewand. Die Schmerzen waren fast verschwunden, doch sie fühlte sich sehr müde und ausgelaugt. Plötzlich kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?", konnte sie nun rufen. Ihre Stimme klang wieder kräftig. Ioreth machte eine Einhalt gebietende Geste.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Élwen, regt euch nicht zu sehr auf, eure Wunde ist noch nicht sehr lange verschlossen. Macht euch keine Sorgen, aber wie ihr seht, sind wir beiden wohl auf, also kann das nur bedeuten..."

„... das es Frodo geschafft hat.", ergänzte Élwen sie und sank in ihre Kissen zurück.

„Ja, das hat der kleine Mann. Aber er sah furchtbar aus, als sie ihn hierher gebracht haben. Ganz dürr und blass. Das ist er immer noch, aber wenigstens ist er gesund."

„Er ist hier? Wo? Sam auch?", Élwen wollte aufspringen, doch es wurde ihr schwindlig.

Ioreth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seht ihr, ich habe es euch doch gesagt, dass ihr langsam machen sollt. Ihr wart eines unserer Sorgenkinder. Ich kann euch versichern, allen Hobbits geht es gut und eure restlichen Gefährten sind noch nicht einmal ernsthaft verletzt. Nur um euch haben wir gebangt." Sie schlug die Hände an ihre Wangen.

„Drei Tage wolltet ihr nicht aufwachen und ich habe schon befürchtet, dass ihr es nie mehr tut... Der junge Herr Frodo schläft sogar immer noch, aber ist das ein Wunder, bei den ganzen Strapazen, die er auf sich nehmen musste?"

Élwen lächelte. An Ioreths Redseligkeit merkte sie, wie glücklich die Heilerin war und das konnte nur bedeuten, was sie bereits wusste. Der Ring war zerstört. Sauron besiegt. Erleichterung machte sich breit, obwohl es schwer war, sich mit diesem neuen Glück zu befreunden, nachdem alles solange dunkel gewesen war. Warum konnte sich nicht richtig freuen, ihre Freunde waren alle am Leben...

„Ioreth, Herr Éomer von Rohan, habt ihr ihn auch gesehen?"

Die alte Frau lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Ihr solltet lieber fragen, wann ich ihn nicht gesehen habe...". Auf Élwens fragenden Blick hin fing sie an zu lachen.

„Er wich nicht von eurer Seite, die letzten drei Tage saß er Tag und Nacht an eurem Bett und hat eure Hand gehalten. Der Arme hat noch nicht einmal geschlafen. Erst als es euch besser ging, ließ er sich überreden, ein paar Stunden zu ruhen. Da er auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte, dass ihr aufwacht, setzte er sich auf eine Steinbank draußen, auf den Balkon. Ich denke, dort sitzt er immer noch und ruht. Ich musste ihm versprechen, ihn zu wecken, wenn ihr euch rührt, doch wenn er nicht endlich ein wenig Schlaf findet, liegt er bald auch hier in einem Bett."Sie hielt inne und blickte Élwen stolz an.

„Es ist wie ein Wunder. Ihr hattet Glück, dass wir Besuch von einem sehr weisen Heiler bekamen, als die Schlacht vorüber war, er hat euch mit ganz besonderer Arznei gesund gepflegt."

„Könnt ihr ihn holen, ich würde mich sehr gerne bedanken."

„Aber natürlich, wartet einen Augenblick. Ich bin sofort wieder da."

Nachdem Ioreth den Raum verlassen hatte, sah Élwen in Richtung der großen Steinbögen, die den Blick auf den Himmel freigaben. Es schien morgen zu sein und die Wärme sickerte bis in ihr Herz durch. Es war vorbei. Nun war es wirklich vorbei.

Als sie die Schritte Ioreths hörte, drehte sie sich um und sah den Heiler, der ihr folgend den Raum betrat.

„Adar...", sagte sie mit offenem Mund. Ihr Vater setzte sich auf ihren Bettrand. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und doch strahlte er wie lange nicht mehr. Er nahm ihre Hände und küsste sie.

„Meine Tochter...". Sie setzte sich weiter nach vorne und umarmte ihn fest. Er drückte sie an sich und als sie sich zurückzog, lachte auch sie.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Nein, nicht ich, sondern Éomer von Rohan war es, der verhinderte, dass du an dem Blutverlust stirbst und dich auch nach der Schlacht hierher brachte. Meine Hilfe bestand nur aus der elbischen Magie, die dir geholfen hat, zu genesen.", sprach Elrond in seiner ruhigen, melodischen Art.

Nun nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und betrachtete sie.

„Verzeih mir, Élwen, dass ich an dir zweifelte. Bis zur letzten Sekunde versuchte ich, dich vor deiner... Menschlichkeit zu schützen."

„Ich liebe dich, adar, und niemand hat erahnt, wie alles ausgehen würde...Schämst du dich immer noch deiner unvernünftigen und störrischen Tochter?", fragte Élwen und ein Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Elrond lachte als Antwort und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Natürlich nicht, ich habe mich deiner niemals geschämt, Angst war es, die mich erfüllte, doch jetzt ist diese einem Stolz gewichen, den ich nicht in Worte fassen kann. Deine Mutter hat dir nicht nur ihre Sturheit vermacht, sondern auch ihren Mut."Nostalgie schwang in seinem Ton und er antwortete auf Élwens ungestellte Frage.

„Ja, meine Tochter,.... ich habe sie geliebt. Einst schenkte ich ihr einen kleinen Teil meines Herzens, genug, um ihren Tod zu betrauern, zu wenig, um über ihn nicht hinwegzukommen."

„Adar, ich weiß, dass du mit diesem Teil deiner Vergangenheit abschließen willst. Beantworte mir nur noch eine Frage zu meiner Mutter."

Er hob den Kopf und wartete ab.

„Wie war ihr Name?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und auch Erleichterung, wie Élwen feststellte.

„Steorra."

Verblüfft konnte sie ihn den ersten Moment nur anblicken, dann lachte sie kurz auf. Für ein paar Minuten schauten sie nur stumm aus dem Fenster, ihre Hände und Gedanken in Verbundenheit. Plötzlich fiel Élwen etwas ein.

„Sage mir, Vater, was ist mit Arwen?"

„Sei unbesorgt, sie ist hier in Minas Tirith, an Aragorns Seite. Sobald der Ring zerstört war, kehrten ihre Geister schnell wieder und sie bestand darauf, mich nach Mnias Tirith zu begleiten. Du kannst sie später besuchen."Mit einem letzten Kuss auf ihre Stirn erhob er sich wieder.

„Nun lass deine letzten Kräfte auch noch zurückkehren, bevor du auf die anderen triffst. Außerdem denke ich, dass jemand anders erst noch deine Aufmerksamkeit fordern wird...", mit einem Schmunzeln schritt er aus dem Raum


	41. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33 

Élwen stieg aus dem Bett und legte sich einen weißen Umhang um die Schultern, der auf einem Schemel neben ihr lag. Sie fühlte sich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, als sie zu dem Steinbogen ging und hindurch schritt. Hinter dem Bogen befand sich ein kleiner Steinbalkon, von dessen Geländer sie aus die Stadt betrachtete. Die Sonne streichelte den weißen Marmor der Türme und wenn nicht einige von ihnen zerstört wären, würde man meinen, dass diesen Menschen nie ein Leiden widerfahren wäre. Alles schien vor Lebendigkeit zu sprühen. Nicht alles, wie sie mit einem Lächeln bemerkte, als sie den Blick senkte und eine schlafende Gestalt sah. Von ihrem Balkon führte eine geschwungene Treppe zu einem großen, weit angelegten Balkon, der sich weiter unten befand und zur Seite in eine Parkanlage führte.

Sie schritt die Stufen hinunter und näherte sich der Bank, die an dem langen, schlanken Geländer stand, welches über der Stadt ragte und einen fantastischen Blick auf Minas Tirith und den Pelennor bot. Éomer saß auf dieser Bank, den Kopf auf die Brust gelegt und schlafend. Er sah aus, als ob er nachdenken würde, wenn sein Atem nicht langsam und tief ging, wie es bei Schlafenden der Fall war.

Sich vor ihn kniend, musterte sie sein Gesicht. Er war tatsächlich noch nicht dazu gekommen, sich von der Schlacht zu erholen, dachte sie, als sie ihm mit dem Finger Staub von der Wange wischte. Nur seine gröbste Rüstung hatte er abgelegt, trug aber noch sein Kettenhemd und seinen Brustpanzer. Und nur wegen mir... Er sah so friedlich aus, das sie ihn nicht wecken wollte. Also küsste sie ihn auf sein Haar und ging zu dem Geländer hinüber. Als sie mit den Fingern über das warme Gestein fuhr, breitete sich eine wunderbare Ruhe in ihr aus. Ihr Blick wanderte von dem Schein der Sonne, der auf der Bergkette hinter Osgiliath lag, die nun nicht mehr von dunklen Wolken überschattet wurde, zu den fröhlichen Menschen in den Straßen Minas Tiriths. Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie wissen, dass Éomer erwachte und sie wartete, bis er ihre Anwesenheit bemerken würde.

„Élwen...", als sie sich umdrehte, blickte er sie ungläubig an. Dann näherte er sich ihr, bis er unmittelbar vor ihr stand und ihre Wange berührte.

„Ist das ein Traum oder..."Sie lachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie real sich deine Träume anfühlen, aber ich bin bestimmt keiner."

Er stutzte noch einen Moment, dann nahm er sie endlich in die Arme. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und drückte ihn fest, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht verschwand. Plötzlich umfasste er ihre Hüfte und sie fand sich in der Luft wieder, von ihm lachend im Kreis herum gewirbelt. Auch sie konnte nun laut lachen und ließ sich drehen, bis ihr schwindlig wurde. Sein Lachen drang in ihr Inneres und sie legte ihre Stirn an die seine, mit den Händen sein Gesicht haltend. Als sie schließlich nicht mehr konnten und nach Luft rangen, setzte Éomer sie wieder ab und umfasste sanft ihren Hals.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass du nie wieder aufwachen würdest....", flüsterte er nach einer Weile.

„Ioreth hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht von meiner Seite gewichen bist."

Sein Lächeln versiegte und sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. Er legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte, um sie zum Balkonrand zu geleiten, von wo aus sie erneut die weißen Wolken über Mordor betrachtete.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich gerade in dem Moment verletzt werden musste, als Sauron besiegt wurde. Jede Schlacht focht ich mit, nur um in einem Bett aufzuwachen, ohne den endgültigen Sieg mitbekommen zu haben...", sagte sie mit einem Seufzer.

Éomer sah von der Seite ihren wehmütigen Blick zu dem ehemaligen schwarzem Land und verstärkte leicht den Druck seines Arms, um sie an sich heran zu ziehen.

„Ich könnte dir erzählen, wie ich es erlebt habe...", sie hob ihr Gesicht, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen, nickte nach ein paar Sekunden zustimmend und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter, nicht den Blick von Mordor abwendend.

Éomer holte tief Luft und begann dann zu erzählen.

„Mitten im Getümmel befand ich mich, zwei Orks vor mir, die mich angriffen. Ich fühlte mich unheimlich eingezwängt, weil ich aufgrund der Kampfdichte nicht weit ausholen konnte. Aber Merry stand direkt neben den Orks, bekam es glücklicherweise aber nicht mit, sonst hätte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. So hatte ich letztlich doch ein leichtes Spiel mit ihnen und erschlug sie mit einem Hieb. Plötzlich erschütterte ein Dröhnen die Erde von einer Stärke, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gefühlt habe. Es war mir, als ob jeden Augenblick sich die Erde zu meinen Füßen aufreißt, doch stattdessen merkte ich, wie alle, Freund wie Feind, nach Mordor schauten. Und dann sah ich es, nein, ich sah es nicht nur, ich fühlte es. Der Schicksalsberg begann Feuer zu spucken und im selben Moment stürzte der dunkle Turm ein. Mir wurde sofort bewusst, was passiert war und in meinem Herzen breitete sich eine Leichtigkeit aus, die... die ich nicht in Worte fassen kann..."

Élwen lächelte über die Aufregung in Éomers Stimme.

„Stell dir vor, du erfährst innerhalb einer Sekunde, dass alle Gefahren, die du dein ganzes Leben lang bekämpfen musstest, ein Ende haben, dass alle Menschen, die du in all den Jahren beschützt hast, endlich frei sind. Es war wie die Erlösung einer Qual, die viel zu lange in dir gewütet hatte. Ich fing an zu lachen, ich.. ich konnte nicht anders. Mir war noch nie in einer Schlacht zu lachen zumute, doch plötzlich konnte ich nicht anders, das Licht des brennenden Auges schien sich in pure Wärme zu wandeln, als es in meinen Sinnen ankam. Sogar mein Schwert ließ ich fallen..."

Endlich begann Élwen zu erfassen, was geschehen war. Dieses Gefühl, das nun mithilfe Éomers Bericht ihr Herz ausfüllte, drang in jede Faser, und mit ihm die Erleichterung, die ersehnte Erleichterung. Élwen war im Moment des Schreckens eingeschlafen und im Moment des Glücks aufgewacht. Éomer hatte es geschafft, ihr die Brücke zu schlagen, er hatte sie bei der Hand gefasst und ihr vor Augen geführt, was sie sehen musste, aber zuvor nicht zu sehen in der Lage war.

„Danke..", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und ihr Gesicht in sein Haar vergrub. Doch er war noch nicht fertig.

„Und dann... dann fiel alles in mir zusammen...". Sie zog sich zurück und sah sein schockiertes Gesicht.

„Ich sah dich wie tot am Boden liegend, Blut war überall auf deinem Körper und es schoss aus deiner Schulter, dass ich nicht mehr glaubte, dich atmend vorzufinden..."

„schhh...", sanft legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn am weitersprechen zu hindern. Sie merkte, wie die aufsteigende Panik in ihm sich wieder legte und er zur Ruhe kam.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, Élwen,... dass ich noch vor ein paar Stunden wütend auf dich war... Ich war wütend, weil ich dachte, dass du sterben würdest und mich hier alleine zurücklässt. Du hast mir einmal erzählt, Elben erlägen ihrem gebrochenem Herzen, wenn ihr Gefährte stirbt und in diesem Augenblick hätte ich mir zum ersten Mal gewünscht, ein Elb zu sein. Doch was hätte ich als Mensch machen sollen, wenn die Eine, die ich so sehr liebe, mich verlässt?"

Sie strich ihm durch die Haare, die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme und in seinem Blick ließ sie zittern und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg. Beschämt ließ sie den Kopf sinken, doch seine Finger legten sich an ihr Kinn und hoben es an.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Élwen, mir liegt nichts ferner, als dir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Es war genauso deine Schlacht wie es meine war. Aber die letzten Tage waren sehr hart für mich. Mein Onkel ist tot, eine Weile dachte ich dasselbe von meiner Schwester, viele meiner Männer haben ihr Leben gelassen...Als ich an deinem Bett saß, war dies das erste Mal, dass ich keinen Rat wusste, dass mein Schwert mir nicht weiterhelfen würde...Und das machte mir Angst, diese Hilflosigkeit... diese Unsicherheit.."Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter und sie küsste sie weg.

„Es ist vorbei, Éomer, jetzt ist es wirklich vorbei. Und dass ich lebe, habe ich dir zu verdanken. Wenn du auf etwas vertrauen kannst, dann darauf, dass ich dich nie verlassen werde. Und weißt du warum, weil es deine Liebe zu mir ist, die mich am Leben hält..."

Er betrachtete sie einige Sekunden lang, bis er anfing zu lächeln.

„Du hattest Unrecht, Élwen, du bist ein Traum. Der schönste, den ich je hatte...",flüsterte er schließlich nur noch, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte und sie zärtlich küsste. Sie schloss die Augen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er zog sie näher an sich und so verweilten sie in einem endlosen ,innigen Kuss. Alles Leid, dass ihnen widerfahren war, war in jenem Moment von ihnen abgefallen, als sich ihre Lippen getroffen hatten und auch wenn sie gewusst hätten, wer sie alles schmunzelnd betrachtete, hätte sie nichts diesem Moment entreißen können, in dem sie Menschen und Elben hinter sich ließen und einfach ihre Liebe genossen.

Ich weiß. Kitschig Und ich weiß. Schnulzig. Aber 1. ist das doch das, worauf wir sabbernd gewartet haben, oder? Los, gebts zu! Und 2. ist das nicht schööööööön schnief


	42. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34 

Die Kraft kehrte schnell in Élwens Körper zurück. An jenem Tag schickte sie Éomer in sein Gemach, damit er sich ausruhen konnte. Nachdem sie ihm versicherte, dass es ihr wieder vollends gut ginge, hörte er auf zu protestieren und holte sich seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf.

Ioreth brachte ihr Mittagessen, doch Élwen wollte sich erst anziehen und ihre Schwester und Aragorn suchen. Sie fand die beiden in der Thronhalle zusammen mit Gandalf, ihrem Vater und einem gondorianischen Hauptmann. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die große Steinhalle erblickte, die ihr vorher kalt und leer vorgekommen war und nun nur so vor Leben sprühte. Menschen mit glücklichen Gesichtern begegneten ihr und verbeugten sich im Vorbeigehen.

„Arwen!" Ihre Schwester stand an Aragorns Arm mit dem Rücken zu ihr und als sie Élwens Stimme vernahm, drehte sie sich strahlend um. Sie liefen aufeinander zu und fielen sich in die Arme. Ein Jahr lang hatten sie sich nicht gesehen und auch wenn diese Zeit für Elben nichts bedeutete und ihre mentale Verbindung nie geendet hatte, mildern tat es nicht die Freude ihres Wiedersehens, dass an solch einem dünnen Faden gehangen hatte.

„Meine Schwester, ich wusste, dass dich adar nicht daran hindern würde, dass zu tun, was du willst. Das liegt bei uns im Blut..."Die tiefe Stimme Arwens hatte einen ungewohnten heiteren Unterton. Élwen betrachtete ihre Schwester. Sie hatte noch nie so schön ausgesehen. Das Glück stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und ein warmes Strahlen hüllte ihre Aura ein.

„Ich bin froh, dich vor mir zu sehen, Arwen, ich hatte Angst um dein Wohlergehen, aber du siehst wundervoll aus."

Arwen lächelte kurz.

„Das Glück lässt mich strahlen. Denn nun werde ich den Bund mit Aragorn eingehen."

„Das ist wunderbar.", Élwen drückte sie ein letztes Mal, bevor sie zusammen sich dem Thron näherten. Sie begrüßte ihren Vater und umarmte freudig Aragorn und Gandalf.

Aragorn sah majestätisch aus in der gondorianischen Tracht, die er trug, so dass Élwen nicht anders konnte, als eine Verbeugung vor dem König anzudeuten. Doch er fasste sie schnell an den Schultern.

„Nein, nein, Élwen. Erstens verbiete ich es meinen Gefährten, sich vor mir zu verbeugen und zweitens bin ich noch nicht offiziell König."

„Wann findet die Krönung statt?", fragte sie und Gandalf antwortete.

„Wir erwarten, dass Frodo heute noch aufwacht. Nach dieser Besprechung werden wir uns auf dem Weg zu ihm machen. Die Feierlichkeiten beginnen in zwei Tagen und werden drei Tage dauern. Am ersten Tag wird Aragorn gekrönt und am zweiten heiratet er seine Königin."

„Schon in zwei Tagen? Was ist mit dem Gefolge, dass länger hierher braucht, die Elben Düsterwalds und die Herrin Galadriel?"

„Du hast vergessen, dass du ein paar Tage verpennt hast, Élwen!", dröhnte Gimli hinter ihr. Er und Legolas hatten gerade den Thronsaal betreten. Nachdem sie Legolas begrüßt hatte, duckte sie sich, um Gimli kurz an sich zu drücken.

„Gut siehst du aus, meine Liebe, welche Medizin hat dir besser geholfen, die deines Vaters oder Éomers?", rief er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Beide haben zur Genesung beigetragen, Herr Zwerg.", erwiderte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Kommt nun, Frodo soll doch bekannte Gesichter sehen, wenn er aufwacht.", unterbrach Gandalf sie und winkte zum gehen.

Als sie die Häuser der Heilung betraten, sprang Merry Élwen entgegen. Über die Freude, den Hobbit unversehrt vorzufinden, musste sie sich eine Träne wegwischen. Pippin fuhr sie kurz durch die Haare, bevor sie sich an den Hobbit an seiner Seite wendete. Sam war furchtbar abgemagert und seine Haut schimmerte, abgesehen von ein paar roten Kratzern, fast so weiß wie der Marmor der Stadt. Élwen kniete sich nieder und neigte den Kopf.

Sam fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und stotterte.

„Meine.. meine Herrin...".

Doch als sie wegen der unangebrachten Höflichkeit zu lachen anfing, taute auch er auf und fiel kurz darauf in ihr Lachen ein.

Trotz seiner Blässe war die Haut warm, als sie ihm die Hand kurz auf die Wange legte. Bei vielen Wesen brauchte sie keine Worte, um ihre Freundschaft kund zu tun und dies galt auch für den Hobbit.

Gandalf fragte Sam nach Frodos Befinden.

„Oh, ich glaube, er wacht jeden Moment auf, Gandalf, seine Lider zuckten eben schon ein wenig."

Auch Élwen sah die Bewegungen des schlafenden Hobbits.

„Schaut, Frodos Geist scheint von uns angelockt worden zu sein..."

Tatsächlich schlug er einige Augenblicke später zaghaft die Augen auf. Den ersten, den er wahrnahm, war Gandalf, welcher an seinem Fußende stand und mit einer Geste auf die restlichen Besucher zeigte. Langsam wurde sich Frodo bewusst, dass er nicht tot war und seine Freunde ebenso wenig. Um sich dessen bewusst zu sein, nannte er sie beim Namen und die ein oder andere Träne lief nicht nur Élwen die Wange herab.


	43. Kapitel 35

Kapitel 35 

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch an dem Tag der Krönung Aragorns. Der Morgen war früh angebrochen und die Aufregung ließ kaum jemanden lange schlafen. Es war ein wunderbarer Tag, schöner hätte er zur Begrüßung des neuen Königs nicht sein können. Noch immer konnte Élwen nicht glauben, wie viel Glück ein Volk doch ausstrahlen kann. Und dazu sind nur Menschen in der Lage, dachte sie, als sie am Fensterbogen ihres Gemachs stand und die über den Hof eilenden Gondorianer beobachtete. Der Platz war übersät mit Flaggen aller vereinigten Länder Mittelerdes, durch die ein sanfter Wind wehte. Sie hörte, wie auf den Gängen Stimmen lauter wurden und wieder verstummten, wenn das Personal ihre Tür passierten.

Eine elbische Zofe aus Bruchtal hatte sie geweckt, um ihr beim ankleiden zu helfen und breitete jetzt verschiedene Kleider auf dem Bett aus. Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie zur Seite, um Élwen die Wahl zu lassen.

„Danke, Arcalimé, du kannst jetzt gehen."

Die Frau mit dem langen, flachsblonden Haar wirkte verwirrt.

„Aber.. meine Herrin, Herr Elrond hat mir gesagt, ich solle euch zur Hand gehen, wegen eurer Schulter..."

Élwen fuhr mit der Hand über den Verband, der nur noch einlagig auf ihrer Haut weilte. Sieben Tage hatte ihre Verletzung nun Zeit zu heilen gehabt und sie verspürte nur noch ein dumpfes Ziehen, wenn sie den Arm hob.

„Ich werde keine Probleme beim Anziehen haben, komm später noch einmal um mir die Haare zu machen, aber geh nun bitte..."

Die Zofe verbeugte sich elegant und verließ den Raum. Als Élwen die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, wandte sie sich wieder seufzend den Kleidern auf ihrem Bett zu. Vor ihr lagen drei maßgeschneiderte, bezaubernde Stücke aus Bruchtal, die nur zu diesem Anlass angefertigt worden waren. Alle waren in zarten Pastelltönen gehalten, eines in einem hellen Grün, ein anderes in Gold und ein drittes Silbernes. Die Kleider bestanden aus weichem, fließendem Stoff , der reich verziert war und zu jedem gehörte eine leichte Schleppe und das passende Diadem. Élwen war sich sicher, dass sie in jedem gut aussehen würde, etwas anderes hätte ihr Vater nicht zugelassen.

Neben ihr stand ein hoher Spiegel, in dem sie sich betrachtete. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich Gedanken um ihr Aussehen machen musste, war in Edoras gewesen und damals war ihr Éowyn zur Hilfe geeilt. Doch jene war nun selber damit beschäftigt, etwas passendes zu finden, dass zu der Rüstung ihres zukünftigen Gemahls passen würde. In den Tagen ihrer Genesung hatte Éowyn Faramir kennengelernt und es war das geschehen, womit niemand von ihnen gerechnet hätte: Sie hatten sich ineinander verliebt. Nun würde Éowyn als Fürstin von Ithilien an Faramirs Seite regieren und hatte ihre eigene gondorianische Zofe. Élwen musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, dass diese sie wohl im Moment auch zum Anziehen drängen würde. Wieder fiel ihr Blick zur Seite auf ihr Spiegelbild, dass ihr klar machte, dass sie sich eilen sollte. Sie hatte immer noch ein einfaches grünes Tageskleid mit ausgestellten Ärmeln an und wenn sie die Krönung nicht verpassen wollte, musste sie bald eine Entscheidung treffen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Tritt ein!", rief sie in dem Glauben, dass Acalimé wieder gekommen wäre.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und als diese sich öffnete, stieß sie einen weiteren Seufzer aus.

„Es tut mir leid, Acalimé, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht...", sie brach ab, als sie sich noch beim Reden umdrehte und erkannte, dass Éomer es war, der nun in ihrem Gemach stand.

„...entscheiden.", brachte sie noch hervor. Der Rohirrim war anscheinend früher aufgestanden als sie, denn er stand bereits in seiner zeremoniellen Tracht vor ihr. Sie musterte ihn eindringlich, denn noch nie hatte sie ihn so feierlich gesehen. Als letzter Rest des Kriegers war nur der Brustpanzer übrig geblieben, den er über einer langen, dunkelgrünen Tunika mit goldenen Verzierungen trug. Genauso sah auch der königliche Umhang aus, der ihm über den Schultern lag. Sein blondes und ordentlich gekämmtes Haar glänzte im Sonnenlicht.

„Ich dachte schon, dieser gutaussehende Mann würde sich auf ewig hinter der Rüstung verstecken...", sagte sie endlich mit einem Lachen. „...Und ich habe dich beinahe für meine Zofe gehalten."

Éomer war es offenbar unangenehm, ein Kompliment bekommen zu haben, er räusperte sich und deutete auf die Kleider.

„Den ganzen Tag verbeugen sich schon Leute vor mir, die mich in meiner schmutzigen Rüstung nicht mal eines Blickes gewürdigt haben. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl, das Schwert nur zur Zierde bei sich zu tragen. Was ist mit dir, solltest du nicht auch längst in einem dieser Kleider sein?"

Sie drehte sich wieder dem Bett zu, als sie sich ihrer schweren Aufgabe erneut bewusst wurde.

„Natürlich sollte ich. Leider finden nicht täglich Krönungen statt, so dass die Wahl sehr schwer fällt."

„Vielleicht... kann ich dir bei der Entscheidung helfen..."

Als sie sich wegen seiner Bemerkung umdrehte, bemerkte sie erst, dass er ein zusammen geschnürtes Bündel in den Händen hielt, dass er jetzt hoch hielt. Sie nahm es entgegen und sah ihn fragend an, doch er deutete ihr nur, es auszupacken. So legte sie es auf ihr Bett und schnürte den weichen Faden auf. Nachdem sie den überdeckenden Stoff beiseite geschoben hatte, stockte ihr der Atem. Zum Vorschein kam ein Kleid im festlichen Stil Rohans. Es war ein weinrotes Meisterwerk, der Ausschnitt ging in einer Geraden von einer Schulter zur anderen und hatte am Rand prunkvolle goldene Verzierungen. Der feste Stoff ging an den Ellbogen in einen leichten, mehrlagigen über, der ausgestellte Arme bildete. Auch der Rock bestand aus diesem Stoff, den man beim gehen hinter sich herzog. Darüber lag von der Hüfte bis zu den Knien der feste, aber weiche Stoff, der sich nach vorne öffnete. Um die Hüfte lag eine breite Borte, ebenfalls mit den goldenen Verzierungen, die sich über die Ränder der Ärmel und Säume zogen und Élwen bekannt vorkamen. Es waren die gleichen, die sich auch auf Éomers Robe wiederfanden. In dem Bündel lag noch ein dunkelgrüner Umhang, der ebenfalls dem glich, den Éomer trug.

Langsam drehte sich Élwen um. Éomers Gesicht war ernst, nur der Anflug eines Lächelns zeichnete sich ab.

„Das... das ist... das ist.. ich bin sprachlos. Es ist wunderschön...", stammelte sie, doch Éomer blieb stumm und zog stattdessen ein weiteres, rundes Bündel hervor. Dieses wickelte er selber auf und Élwens Mund blieb offen stehen, als er ihr einen schmalen goldenen Stirnreif entgegen hielt, der die Symbole Rohans reliefartig trug. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch Éomer gebot ihr zu schweigen, als zu einem erneuten Stotterversuch ansetzte.

Er legte den kostbaren Reif auf den Umhang und nahm ihre Hände.

„Wie dir bestimmt schon aufgefallen ist, sind die Verzierungen auf dem Kleid die gleichen wie jene meiner Kleidung und dies gilt auch für den Umhang. Das ist keinesfalls ein Zufall. Das, was ich trage ist die königliche Garderobe für Zeremonien und dieses Kleid...", er deutete mit einem Nicken auf das Stück, „ wurde für meine Begleiterin passend dazu angefertigt."

Aus Élwens Auge löste sich eine vereinzelte Träne, als er ihre Hände zu seinen Lippen hob und sie küsste.

„Am Morannon sagte ich dir, dass ich dich zu meiner Königin gemacht hätte. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt dachte ich, wir würden die Zeiten des Friedens nicht mehr erleben, doch jetzt ist Sauron gefallen und ich bin durch den Tod meines Onkels König von Rohan. Noch trage ich keine Krone, doch dies ist nur ein zeremonieller Akt und so werde ich auch als König Aragorn begegnen, wenn er gekrönt wird. Mit dem Gedanken, König zu sein, habe ich mich beiweilen noch nicht angefreundet, aber ich hoffte, du würdest mir dabei behilflich sein... Élwen...", er betrachtete kurz ihre Hände, holte jedoch gleich wieder Luft und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Gestern Abend habe ich mit deinem Vater gesprochen und ihn um deine Hand gebeten. Er hat zugestimmt und so frage ich jetzt dich.", er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, in der Élwens Herz vor Ungeduld beinahe geplatzt wäre.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere und so frage ich dich, Élwen von Bruchtal, wirst du bei der Krönung an meiner Seite stehen? Willst du dich mit mir vermählen und meine Königin werden?"

Endlich stieß sie die Luft aus, die sie während seinen letzten Sätzen angehalten hatte und antwortete ihm in einer Mischung aus lachen und weinen.

„Ja, ja, das will ich..."Als ob ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fallen würde, breitete sich ein Lachen auf Éomers Gesicht aus und vertrieb die Ernsthaftigkeit. Élwen schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Erst nach einer Weile legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Éomer drückte sie an sich, küsste und streichelte ihre Haare, als ob er sie trösten müsste, doch diese Tränen waren, das wusste er ,bei Eru, Freudentränen.


	44. Kapitel 36

Kapitel 36 

Nach einer halben Stunde, die hektischer nicht hätte sein können, stand Élwen vor ihrem Spiegel und erkannte sich nicht wieder. Kein Kleid hätte ihr besser stehen können, als das wunderschöne weinrote Gewand, dass sich an ihren Körper schmiegte wie eine zweite Haut. Anders als bei Éomer wurde ihr Umhang nur an der Schulter festgemacht und fiel nach hinten. Ihre Haare hatte sie mithilfe Arcalimés, die nun hinter ihr stand, hochgesteckt und der goldene Reif ruhte auf ihrer Stirn. Langsam drehte sie sich im Kreis, sogar ihre Zofe, die elbischer Schönheit in Bruchtal jeden Tag begegnete, hielt den Atem an.

„Nun seht ihr wahrlich wie eine Königin aus, meine Herrin. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ihr besser als elbische oder als menschliche Hoheit ausseht."

Élwen musterte die Erscheinung, die sie bot.

„Beides.", flüsterte sie.

Ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Tür brachte beide aus ihren Gedanken. Arcalimé eilte, um sie zu öffnen und verbeugte sich tief, da Éomer draußen stand.

„Seid gegrüßt, ist die Herrin Élwen bereit? Wir müssen los...", seine Stimme wurde leiser und leiser, als er Élwen erblickte, die sich stolz vor ihm drehte.

„Wie sehe ich aus? Sag doch etwas...", forderte sie ungeduldig.

„Du siehst atemberaubend aus, einfach wunderschön, fantastisch."

Vor Freude strahlend, hob sie ihre Röcke und lief zu ihm um ihn zu küssen.

Als sie ihn wieder losließ, wollte sie seinen Arm nehmen. Doch er gab ihr nur einen Handkuss, ließ ihre Finger so in seiner Hand und hob ihren Arm ein wenig.

„Auf diese Art betreten König und Königin einen Raum und nicht anders.", erklärte er ihr mit einem Schmunzeln.

„So sieht jeder, um wen es sich bei dir handelt, wenn du nur meinen Arm nimmst, könnten das einige falsch verstehen, vor allem, da wir unser Bündnis noch nicht offiziell erklärt haben, doch so bleiben keine Zweifel offen."

„Du hast Recht , es wird schon genug Geraune geben, wenn erneut eine elbische Prinzessin an der Seite eines menschlichen Herrschers steht..."

Sie wollte losgehen, doch er blieb stehen und schaute sie ernst an.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er.

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und fuhr mit den Fingern von der Stirn zu seinem Bart.

„Mit ganzem Herzen.", ein letztes Mal küsste er sie sanft, bis sie sich schließlich auf den Weg machten.

Am Ende des Ganges wartete ihr zeremonielles Gefolge, dass sich vor ihrer zukünftigen Königin verbeugte.

„Daran werde ich mich noch gewöhnen müssen.", bemerkte sie leise.

„Jetzt siehst du, wie es mir die ganze Zeit schon ergeht..", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Als sie den Platz vor dem Thronsaal betraten, gab es kaum jemanden, der nicht auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Doch die erste, die auf sie zustürmte, war Éowyn, dicht gefolgt von Faramir, der jedoch einen mehr angemessenen Schritt bevorzugte.

Éowyn umarmte erst Élwen und dann ihren Bruder.

„Lasst mich die erste sein, die euch gratuliert. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät?"

Élwen schaute Éomer an, doch der überließ ihr die Antwort.

„Nein, außer meiner Zofe bist du die erste.", Élwens Blick fiel auf Faramir, den sie erst vor zwei Tagen kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatten sich lange über seinen Vater und die Ereignisse unterhalten und Élwen war froh, dass er den Edelmut besaß, über den Denethor nicht verfügt hatte.

Nun näherten sich auch andere Bekannte ihrer Gruppe. Die Hobbits gratulierten ebenfalls Élwen und Éomer, besonders Merry, der Rohan nun selbst schon als seine zweite Heimat bezeichnete, freute sich für sie.

Der Platz war bereits gefüllt mit den Einwohnern Minas Tirith und anderer gondorianischer Städte. Fröhliche Stimmen erfüllten den Tag, doch nicht nur Menschen waren dort versammelt. Élwen sah ihren Vater bei Galadriel und Celeborn stehen und zog Éomer dorthin.

Ihrem Vater standen die Tränen in den Augen, als er sie in ihrem Kleid sah und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich bin gesegnet mit zwei so wunderbaren Töchtern."

Éomer fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in dieser hohen Gesellschaft und Élwen nahm wieder seine Hand. Galadriel hatte sie erst mit jenem rätselhaften Blick gemustert, dann legte sie eine Hand auf Élwens Wange und ihre Stimme ertönte langsam und melodisch.

„Elbische Maid in Tracht Rohans...", wiederholte sie jene Worte, die sie Élwen vor langer Zeit in Lothlórien gesagt hatte. Erst jetzt erinnerte sich jene und blickte erstaunt den Mann an ihrer Seite an. Der war ebenso verwirrt, doch sie winkte ab.

„Das erklär ich dir später."

Nachdem auch Legolas und Gimli ihre Glückwünsche bekundet hatten, kam ein älterer Mann mit einer jungen Frau am Arm auf sie zu. Élwen konnte die beiden nicht zuordnen, beide hatten dunkle Haare, doch haftete ihnen etwas an, bei dem sie sich unsicher war, ob es elbischer oder menschlicher Natur war. Doch Éomer kam ihr zur Hilfe.

„Élwen, darf ich dir vorstellen, Prinz Imrahil von Dol Amroth und seine Tochter, Prinzessin Lothiriel. Imrahil, meine zukünftige Gemahlin und Königin, Élwen von Bruchtal, Tochter des Herrn Elrond."Während sich die junge Frau nur kühl verneigte, schenkte der Prinz Élwen ein warmes Lächeln.

„ Es ist mir eine Freude, euch kennenzulernen. Éomer hat mir schon viel von euch erzählt."

Élwen merkte, wie sie errötete.

„Ohne Imrahil und seine Schwanenritter hätten wir die Schlacht auf dem Pelennor wahrscheinlich verloren. Er war auch am Morannon.", klärte Éomer sie auf.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, mein Herr, dass ich euch nicht gleich erkannt habe, verzeiht mir."

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, König Éomer und ich sind schon vor der Schlacht sehr gute Freunde gewesen und so freue ich mich, die Frau seines Herzens endlich zu treffen."Zwar bemerkte Élwen das leichte Zusammenzucken Éomers bei der Bezeichnung "König", doch lenkte sie der sehnsüchtige Blick der Tochter des Prinzen ab, der auf Éomer fixiert war.

„Doch die Feierlichkeit geht gleich los, so bitte ich euch, mich zu entschuldigen, ich hoffe, das wir hinterher noch die Zeit finden, miteinander zu reden, ich denke, dass wir uns gut verstehen werden...", fügte Imrahil mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, verneigte sich kurz und verließ sie dann mit seiner Tochter am Arm, die sich wieder nur kühl verbeugt hatte. Élwen schaute den beiden nach und Éomer bemerkte ihre Verwunderung.

„In der königlichen Linie von Dol Amroth fließt elbisches Blut. Man sieht es ihnen an, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, ich hatte schon etwas in der Art vermutet. Diese Prinzessin ist sehr schön."

„Ja, das ist sie, sie ist genauso schön wie kalt, ich habe sie nach der Schlacht am Pelennor erst kennengelernt und sie ist keine warmherzige Person, obwohl Imrahil sie mir beinahe schon als Frau versprochen hatte...", die letzten Worte brachte er nur zögernd hervor.

„Du wolltest sie heiraten?", fragte Élwen erstaunt.

Er legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Wange und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn.

„Ich sollte sie heiraten. Von wollen konnte gar keine Rede sein. Imrahil hatte sich mit meinem Onkel unterhalten und obwohl es nicht offiziell war, glaube ich, dass sich die Prinzessin auch Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Doch dann kam alles anders, als erst dieser Grima und dann du in mein Leben getreten bist...", wieder küsste er sie beruhigend und diesmal entspannte sie sich.

„Imrahil ist wirklich ein sehr guter Freund und er konnte mich verstehen, als ich ihm von dir erzählte. Ich denke... ich denke, er hätte manchmal lieber jemanden wie dich zur Tochter, als Lothiriel. Ich weiß, das sind harte Worte, aber die Prinzessin ist eine herzlose Person, die sich nur zu gern bedienen lässt. Ich wäre bei ihr nie sicher gewesen, ob sie mich oder nur den... König will."

Sie waren nun an ihrem Platz angekommen, von dem sie aus Zeugen der Krönung sein würden. Als zweitgrößtes Königreich nach Gondor lag jener unmittelbar vor den Stufen der großen Königshalle Minas Tiriths. Doch Élwen konnte nicht die Augen von der Prinzessin abwenden, welche zwischendurch verstohlen Éomer beobachtete. Als sich Élwens Blick mit dem der jungen Frau traf, flackerte bei Lothiriel eine unverfrorene Abneigung auf, die Élwen erschreckte. Doch was Élwen empfand war pures Mitleid, denn eine Sekunde zuvor, waren die Augen dieser Frau von etwas erfüllt gewesen, dass sie an Haldir erinnert hatte: unerwiderte Liebe.

Ein Druck auf ihrer Hüfte riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Éomer suchte ihren Blick und deutete kaum merklich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Ganges, auf der hinter Faramir und Éowyn Einwohner Minas Tiriths sie beobachteten und einige Frauen miteinander tuschelten.

Doch als Élwen sich auf ihre elbischen Ohren konzentrierte, vernahm sie kein Gezänke, sondern liebevolle und anerkennende Worte. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und der Mann an ihrer Seite spürte ihre Erleichterung. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als plötzlich Fanfaren ertönten und den Beginn der Zeremonie einläuteten. Weitere Bläser fielen in die Melodie ein und mit einem Mal öffneten sich die großen Tore der Zitadelle. Heraus traten Aragorn und Arwen, Hand in Hand, ein feierliches Abbild der Schönheit, die sich im kommenden vierten Zeitalter über das Land und ganz Mittelerde erstrecken würde.

Auf der dritten Stufe blieben sie stehen. Gandalf schritt eine Stufe über ihnen in die Mitte der Treppe, während Arwen zur Seite trat. Aragorn drehte sich zu Gandalf um, der die Arme ausstreckte. Der Jubel in der Menge verstummte, als er zum Reden ansetzte.

„Volk des Westens, ich präsentiere euch Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorns und rechtmäßiger Erbe des Thrones von Gondor."Aragorn kniete vor ihm nieder.

Gimli näherte sich mit einem Kissen, auf dem die geflügelte Krone Gondors ruhte. Gandalf hob sie feierlich hoch und ließ sie langsam auf Aragorns Haupt sinken.

„Nun beginnen die Tage des Königs. Mögen sie gesegnet sein."

Die Menschen bejubelten ihren neuen König, während sich dieser umdrehte.

„Dieser Tag gehört nicht einem Menschen, sondern allen. Lasst uns diese Welt wiederaufbauen, die wir in den Tagen des Friedens teilen werden."

Nachdem die Menge applaudierte, wurde es plötzlich still, als Aragorn die lang vergessene Ode des Königs zu singen begann.

Élwen tat leise einen Schritt näher zu Éomer, um ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen. Er ließ es geschehen und küsste ihre Handfläche.

Als Aragorn mit Arwen an der Hand die Treppe hinunter stieg, verbeugten sich die Abgesandten der verschiedenen Länder, wenn er an ihnen vorbeikam. Éomer nahm Élwen bei der Hand. Seine Nähe beruhigte sie, da sie seit längerer Zeit keinen Knicks mehr tätigen brauchte. Doch es war ihre erste, wenn auch nicht bedeutende, Handlung als zukünftige Königin von Rohan, als sie vor Aragorn und Arwen leicht in die Knie ging. Nachdem sie sich wieder erhoben hatte, lächelte ihre Schwester glücklich. Sie hatten sich beide auf den Weg gemacht und ihr Glück mit einem Menschen gefunden, trotz ihrer Trennung durch die Heirat, würden sie auf ewig verbunden bleiben.

Das Paar ging weiter und Élwen sah zu Éomer auf, der sie nachdenklich betrachtete. Er wusste, was sie dachte, dessen war sie sich plötzlich bewusst und verwundert, wie schnell sie eine solch enge Bindung zu einem Mann aufbauen konnte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie trotz des offiziellen Anlasses auf den Mund, bevor sie dem Königspaar folgten.


	45. Kapitel 37 Teil 1

Kapitel 37 

Der Tag verging wie im Flug. Nach der Krönung begannen die Feierlichkeiten, bei denen der König zum ersten mal auf seinem Thron saß und die Glückwünsche, Geschenke und Treueschwüre der Landesherren entgegen nahm. Dann wurde endlich die Halle mit langen Tischen und Stühlen ausgefüllt. Während außerhalb die Stadt gefüllt war mit dem Duft nach Fleisch, dass sich an Spießen dreht, lustigen Runden, an denen sich die Menschen das ein oder andere Fass Met anschlagen ließen und Gauklern, die Tricks vorführten oder die ersten Balladen über die Erretter Mittelerdes sangen, kleine Gruppen um sich versammelten, begann der Festschmaus in der Halle mit dem erhobenen Glase Aragorns.

Die Tische bildeten eine große Runde, in der sich alle betrachten konnten, ohne dass jemand mit dem Rücken zum König saß. Neben Aragorn saßen Gandalf, Faramir mit Éowyn und die Hobbits. An Arwens Seite füllten Élwen und Éomer, Legolas und Gimli die Reihe. Die restlichen Plätze, an denen es nicht mangelte, waren besetzt mit fröhlichen Menschen, edlen Elben und einigen lärmenden Zwergen aus Gimlis Volk.

Als Aragorn aufstand, wurde es still.

„Meine lieben Freunde. Ich freue mich, dass ihr an diesem Tag die Wiederauferstehung Gondors feiern wollt. Morgen werde ich dann endlich meine geliebte Königin zur Frau nehmen."Er berührte kurz Arwen mit einem liebevollen Blick und schaute dann wieder in die Runde. Die Gäste klatschten.

„Doch den heutigen und den morgigen Tag möchte ich nicht nur unserer Liebe widmen, denn in diesen schweren Tagen des Krieges, die zum Glück jetzt hinter uns liegen, haben noch zwei Paare zueinander gefunden, die ich mit Stolz zu meinen engsten Freunden zählen darf."

Élwen wurde klar, was jetzt verkündet werden würde und spürte plötzlich eine Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, die ihr unbekannt war. Aber als Éomer ihre Hand drückte und sie seinen stolzen Blick sah, verschwand jede Aufregung.

„Zuerst möchte ich euch bekannt geben, dass in einem Monat eine weitere Vermählung hier in Minas Tirith stattfinden wird. Herr Faramir, Statthalter von Minas Tirith und Fürst von Ithilien wird die Herrin Éowyn, Schwester des künftigen Königs von Rohan, zur Gemahlin nehmen."Die anwesenden Gäste applaudierten und jubelten für das Paar, dass auf einen Wink von Aragorn aufstand und sich verliebt in die Augen guckte.

„Und auch das Land Rohan kann sich freuen, nach dreißig Jahren wieder eine Königin zu bekommen. Denn König Éomer von Rohan wird sich mit der Herrin Élwen, Tochter des Elrond von Bruchtal, in hoffentlich baldiger Zeit vermählen."

Éomer und Élwen erhoben sich mit einem Lächeln. Sie stießen mit ihren Bechern an und Éomer küsste sie sanft auf die errötete Wange. Auch für sie wurde geklatscht, am lautesten von ihren treuen Gefährten Gimli, Legolas und Merry.

„Nun, meine Freunde, bitte ich auch euch die Krüge zu erheben und mit mir auf alles anzustoßen, was im nächsten Zeitalter in Mittelerde erblühen wird. Auf den Frieden in unserer Welt und die Liebe in unseren Herzen!", brachte er als Trinkspruch, als auch der Rest des Saales aufgestanden war.

„Auf den Frieden in unserer Welt und die Liebe in unseren Herzen!", antwortete der Chor und endlich begann das richtige Fest. Platten wurden aufgetragen und Met in Mengen, bevorzugt den Zwergen, eingeschenkt. Nach ein paar Minuten war der sonst so kalte Raum gefüllt mit lauten Stimmen, Gelächter und Wärme.

„An das Essen in Gondor werde ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen...", sagte Arwen mit einem Seufzen an Élwens Seite.

„Ja, es ist nichts verglichen mit der leichten elbischen Kost aus Imladris."

„Ich fürchte in Rohan ist die Nahrung noch weniger nach deinem Geschmack. Ich werde einen Koch anstellen, der nur für dich elbische Mähler zubereitet.", sprach Éomer mit einem Schmunzeln zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich danke dir, aber ich denke, mein feiner Magen wird das schon aushalten.", sein ironischer Ton war ihr aufgefallen und so erwiderte sie sein Grinsen. Er nahm ihre Hand und setzte einen Kuss drauf.

„Wie ihr wünscht, meine Geliebte.", er schaute ihr mit einer Leidenschaft in die Augen, die in ihrem Innern ein Feuer entfachte. Sie legte ihre warme Wange an sein Gesicht und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann schmiegte sie sich wieder an seine Schulter, als er sich wieder seinem Teller widmete.

„Na, na, ihr Täubchen, wartet wenigstens bis zu eurer Hochzeit.", sie hatten nicht bemerkt, wie Gimli hinter sie getreten war, da sie nur Augen für sich gehabt hatten und so erschraken sie, als der Zwerg mit lauter Stimme ihnen einen Klaps gab. Éomer verschluckte sich an einem Bissen und wäre vermutlich erstickt, wenn ihm Élwen nicht auf den Rücken geklopft hätte. Nach dem Moment des Schocks fingen alle drei an zu lachen.

Nach dem Essen wurde fröhliche Musik gespielt und einige Paare erklärten die Mitte der Tischrunde zur Tanzfläche. Auch Arwen und Aragorn tanzten und Élwen hatte wieder etwas Zeit, sich umzuschauen, da Éomer mit Faramir in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Ihr Blick blieb bei den Gästen von Dol Amroth hängen. Éomer hatte erzählt, dass sie Elbenblut in ihren Adern fließen hatten. Das mir das nicht früher aufgefallen ist, dachte sie sich, als sie die hochgewachsenen Menschen sah, die Prinzessin hatte seidiges, dunkles Haar und hochgeschwungene Wangenknochen. Ebenso sahen die zwei jungen Männer an ihrer Seite aus, die nach ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu urteilen, ihre Brüder sein mussten.

„Oh, Élwen, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"Gandalf hatte sich zu ihr gesellt und nahm auf eine Geste von ihr hin Platz.

„Diese Feste sind nichts für alte Männer für mich. Meine Knochen machen das nicht mehr lange mit, fürchte ich.", fuhr er mit einem Lachen fort, dass ansteckend auf sie wirkte.

„, Du hast auf dem Pelennor und bei Mordor gekämpft und scheust jetzt eine fröhliche Runde?"

„Ach, solange Krieg ist, bleibt einem keine Zeit, über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Erst im Frieden erinnert man sich seiner Wunden, die man davon getragen hat..."Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an und sah zum ersten mal den alten Mann hinter der Fassade des mächtigen Istari.

„Da hast du Recht. Manche verheilen schnell und andere benötigen eine freundliche Hand zur Hilfe...", erwiderte sie und streckte ihm ihre Finger entgegen. Er hakte ihren Arm bei sich unter und nickte.

„Du hast dich für die Sterblichkeit entschieden, weil du dein Glück in Rohan und Éomer gefunden hast, doch ich habe weder eine Liebe, noch ein Land, dass ich meine Heimat nennen kann. Jahrhunderte lang fühlte ich mich wie ein Vater für Mittelerde, doch es ist erwachsen geworden und braucht meine Hilfe nicht mehr."

„Warum lässt du dich nicht an einem ruhigen Platz am Meer nieder, irgendwo, wo dich keiner kennt und dich stören kann?"

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Élwen, du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Diese Welt hat mich zulange beglückt und auch enttäuscht, weiße Küsten rufen mich jetzt zu sich."

Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. Sie verstand sein Sehnen und hatte auch nicht geglaubt, dass er bei ihnen bleiben würde und doch schmerzte der Gedanken, ihren alten Freund ziehen zu lassen. Er las ihre Gedanken an ihrem Blick.

„ Sei nicht traurig, mein Kind. Ich werde glücklich sein und du auch, wenn du in Rohan eine Familie gründen wirst und deinem Volk eine Königin schenkst, die genauso weise wie auch herzlich ist. Das Leben hat uns zusammen gerufen und es trennt uns nun. Jedes Ende ist ein Anfang."

Obwohl es noch nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, umarmte sie Gandalf innig und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann fing er wieder an zu lachen und sie stimmte nach diesem melancholischen Augenblick mit ein.


	46. Kapitel 37 Teil 2

Kapitel 37 Teil 2 

Gandalf stand auf und ließ sie wieder alleine mit ihren Gedanken. Sie fühlte eine Hand an der Schulter und die wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus, die sie jedes Mal ausfüllte, wenn Éomer sie berührte.

Seine Augen waren besorgt, als er ihrer feuchten Wangen gewahr wurde. Er setzte sich zu ihr und wischte eine Träne weg.

„Was ist geschehen, Élwen?"

Sie seufzte und holte tief Luft. Dann lächelte sie ihn unbekümmert an.

„Nichts, was heute von Bedeutung wäre. Wir haben genug Zeit, um zu reden, aber jetzt ist ein Moment, um zu lachen. Komm, ich habe zulange gesessen."Sie nahm Éomers Arm, als sie aufgestanden war.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Abend in Edoras, als wir miteinander tanzten?"Er führte sie zur Tanzfläche und blieb dann stehen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch.", sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und ließ sich näher an ihn heran ziehen. Doch plötzlich grinste er verschwörerisch an.

„Dann kannst du dich sicher noch an unsere Tänze erinnern.", fügte er noch schnell hinzu und bevor sie protestieren konnte, drehten sie sich auch schon im Kreis, dass sie fürchtete, ihre Haare würden sich lösen.

„Mir ist gleichgültig, was die Leute über deine Haare denken. Du bist wunderschön, wie du bist. Und jetzt möchte ich mit meiner Königin feiern.", antwortete er, als sie ihm lachend ihre Bedenken mitteilte.

„Ach, in Edoras warst du der einzige, der mir kein Kompliment machte. Ein junger Mann hatte mir sogar den Hof gemacht, aber ich lehnte einen Tanz ab, nur um mich bei einem Rohirrim zu entschuldigen, der mich später zwar über die Tanzfläche wirbelte, aber kein Wort über mein Aussehen verlor.", trotz dem gespielten Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernster, fast träumerisch.

„Ich habe den ganzen Abend nicht die Augen von dir abwenden können... Mir ging die ganze Zeit die Frage durch den Kopf , warum du gerade in solch komplizierten Zeiten mir über den Weg laufen musst, wo ich mich auf andere Sachen konzentrieren musste, als die Frage, wie ich dir erkläre, was ich für dich empfinde..."Élwen lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Unter ihrer Hand fühlte sie sein Herz im Rhythmus mit ihrem schlagen und erinnerte sich an den Moment, wo dies nicht der Fall war.

„Wir hätten uns nicht später treffen können, denn dann...", sie hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, „wären wir beide nicht mehr am Leben."Er nickte besinnlich und küsste sie zärtlich, während sie als einziges Pärchen zu der schnellen Musik langsam tanzten.

Später spazierten sie zu dem spitz zulaufendem Vorsprung der obersten Ebene Minas Tirith, von wo aus man die gesamte Stadt überblicken konnte. Die Nacht war warm, doch ein frischer Wind ließ Élwen frösteln. Éomer schlang von hinten die Arme um sie und hielt sie warm.

„Das Kälteempfinden hast du von deiner Mutter geerbt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es ist verwunderlich. Alles, was als Elbe vorteilhaft ist, blieb mir verwehrt. Anders als meine Familie habe ich schon immer im Winter gefroren, Schmerzen empfinde ich genauso wie ein Mensch. Bis vor kurzem habe ich Schlaf nicht unbedingt nötig gehabt, aber in der letzten Zeit werden meine Ruhephasen immer häufiger..."

„Besorgt dich das?"

„Nein...", Élwen sog die Nachtluft ein, „ ich habe erahnt, dass es so kommen würde, oder eher gesagt, ich konnte es mir denken."

Éomer stutzte.

„Meinst du, es ist ein Eingeständnis an deine menschliche Seite?"

Élwen drehte sich um und strich ihm durch das blonde Haar.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dir schon früher alles erzählen sollen. Du weißt nur, dass ich mich für die Sterblichkeit entschieden habe, aber das ist nicht alles."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Mein Vater Elrond und sein Bruder Elros waren die Söhne des Seefahrers Earendil und der Elbenfürstin Elwing und somit halbelbisch. Das heißt, sie konnten sich zwischen einem menschlichen und einem elbischen Leben entscheiden. Mein Vater wählte die Unsterblichkeit und Elros wurde zum Menschen und gründete die königliche Stammlinie, aus der auch Aragorn abstammt."

Sie legte Éomer eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Verstehst du, was ich dir damit sagen will? Ich bin ebenfalls Halbelbe und somit werde ich nicht nur wie ein Mensch sterben, sondern auch das Leben eines Menschen führen. Es ist nicht einfach, solche Vorgänge zu erklären, aber seit ein paar Tagen spüre ich, wie mir mein unsterbliches Erbe langsam entgleitet. Es wird nicht von heute auf morgen passieren, doch dein Volk.. unser Volk wird keine elbische Königin haben..."

Éomers Gesichtszüge waren unergründlich. Sie wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht war und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht früher erzählt?", seine Stimme war weich und Élwen war erleichtert.

„Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten. Für niemanden ist es leicht, dieses Opfer aus Liebe zu akzeptieren..."

Als seine Finger ihre Wange berührten, hob sie das Gesicht.

„Und du hattest wirklich gedacht, ich würde es ablehnen?"

„Nein..", antwortete sie lächelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sank sie wieder an seine Brust. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie in Stille den Sternenhimmel.

„Deine Mutter kam auch aus Rohan. Weißt du etwas von ihrer Familie?"

„Nein, nichts, meinen Vater schmerzt es sehr, wenn er sich an sie erinnern muss. Nur vereinzelte Sachen sagte er mir. Sie hieß Steorra."

„Steorra? Das ist Rohirric für..."

„...Stern, ja. Sieh mich nicht so erstaunt an. Ich bin ein wenig älter als du und hatte viel Zeit, um Sprachen zu lernen."Sie hob ihren Kopf und betrachtete die strahlenden Punkte am Himmel.

„Als die Elben an einem See erwachten, war das erste, was sie erblickten, die Sterne. So entstand das erste elbische Wort, Êl. Mein Name ist davon abgeleitet. Elrond hatte mich nach meiner Mutter benannt..."

„Das ist romantischer als meine Namensgebung. Éomer bedeutet übersetzt heroisches Pferd.", sie lachten beide.

„Erzähl mir etwas von deinen Eltern.", forderte Élwen ihn mit einem Kuss auf.

„Meine Mutter Théodwyn war eine sehr fleißige Frau. Als sie meinen Vater heiratete, fand sie sich damit ab, zuhause zu bleiben, was nicht hieß, dass sie nicht regierte. Sie war von sehr dominantem Charakter und so stand Aldburg bald inoffiziell unter ihrer Regentschaft. Meinem Vater Éomund machte das nichts aus, denn sie war sehr weise und gerecht und er war als Marschall viel unterwegs. Trotzdem liebten sie sich abgöttisch, weswegen meine Mutter seinen Tod nicht verkraftete."Élwen merkte seine Traurigkeit.

„Ist Aldburg deine Heimat?", fragte sie leise um ihn abzulenken.

„Ja, es ist der Sitz des Marschalls der Ostmark. Aldburg ist nach Edoras die zweitgrößte Stadt der Riddermark und wunderschön. Sie liegt im Flachland und unser Haus war mittendrin. So hatten wir als Kinder immer viel Nähe zum Volk und lebten unbekümmert."

„Ich würde deine Heimatstadt gerne kennen lernen."

Er schloss seine Arme fester um sie.

„Das wirst du, Élwen. Ich werde dir ganz Rohan zeigen, so weit es unsere Pflichten zulassen."

„Das wäre wundervoll...", flüsterte sie und ließ sich von seiner Wärme einhüllen.


	47. Kapitel 38

Kapitel 38 

Die Hochzeit von Aragorn und Arwen war vermutlich die schönste Veranstaltung, die die Menschen Minas Tiriths je erlebten. Am Morgen nach der Krönung fanden sich die Freunde in der Zitadelle wieder, in der die Zeremonie zur Vermählung stattfand. Anders als bei der Krönung standen nun die engsten Freunde des Paares in den vordersten Reihen, wie es der Brauch war.

Elrond stand der Stolz ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er seine Tochter den Mittelgang zu ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl führte. Arwen zog in ihrem wunderschönen weißen Kleid alle Blicke auf sich. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, dachte Élwen, als ihr Vater und ihre Schwester an ihr und Éomer vorbeikamen, die unmittelbar hinter Aragorn standen. Am Morgen hätte beinahe ein Drama stattgefunden, als Élwen wieder einmal ratlos vor ihrem Bett stand und nicht in der Lage war, ein Kleid auszuwählen. Schließlich hatte sie sich jedoch für ein elbisches entschieden, dass mit seinem hellen Gold trotzdem hervorragend zu Éomer passte. Die Haare hatte sie auf seinen Wunsch hin offen gelassen, weswegen ihre langen braunen Locken frei über den Rücken fielen. Nur ihre Position und der Reif auf ihrer Stirn erinnerten Unwissende an ihren Platz an der Seite des Königs von Rohan.

Während der Zeremonie, die von Gandalf abgehalten wurde, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie machte sich keine Mühe, sie wegzuwischen, denn wie sie in der letzten Zeit erfahren hatte, waren Tränen etwas Wundervolles, wenn sie aus dem Herzen kamen. Auch Arwens Augen waren feucht, denn dies war der schönste Augenblick ihres so langen Lebens. Wer hätte vor so langer Zeit, als Élwen noch in Bruchtal lebte, schon gedacht, welchen Ausgang alles haben würde. Gandalfs liebevolle Worte über Aragorn, Arwen, ihre schwere Vergangenheit und ihre Zukunft rührten nicht nur sie. Viele weinten, sie meinte sogar einen Tropfen in Gimlis Bart glitzern zu sehen.

Schließlich verband Gandalf die aufeinandergelegten Hände von Aragorn und Arwen mit einem silbernen Streifen, der das Bündnis zwischen ihnen symbolisieren sollte.

„König Elessar von Gondor und Königin Arwen von Gondor, von diesem Moment an besteht das Bündnis zwischen euch, dass aus Liebe geschmiedet wurde um in Ewigkeit zu dauern. Möge euer gemeinsames Leben erfüllt sein von Glück."

Diese abschließenden Worte von Gandalf war das Zeichen für Aragorn, ihre Vermählung mit einem Kuss zu besiegeln. Augenblicklich hallten Applaus und fröhliches Lachen in dem Saal wider. Gemahl und Gemahlin schritten nun Hand in Hand den Gang entlang und ließen sich von ihren Freunden gratulieren. Élwen spürte ein Gefühl von Endgültigkeit, als Arwen sie als Königin umarmte und drückte ihre Schwester fest an sich. Die Tränen liefen nun in Strömen, doch ihre Schwester schritt mit Aragorn zum Tor, dass sich eine Sekunde später weit öffnete und den Blick auf den mit Menschen gefüllten Platz freigab, denen sich das Königspaar nun präsentierte.

Élwen machte ihre Ärmel nass, als sie die Tränen mit dem Stoff trocknete. Doch von der Seite wurde ihr ein weißes Tuch gereicht und überrascht schaute sie Éomer an, dem keine einzige Träne in den Augen stand.

„Ich kenne dich doch...", erklärte er flüsternd mit einem Schulterzucken.

Bevor sie das Tuch nahm, gedachte sie ihren Liebsten mit einem innigen Kuss.

Die Feierlichkeiten gingen an diesem Tag natürlich weiter und schon bald stocherte Élwen lustlos auf ihrem Teller. Nach der meist spärlichen Kost in den Tagen ihrer langen Reise, konnte sie sich immer noch nicht mit dem Braten anfreunden. Das frisch vermählte Paar eröffnete die Tanzfläche und bald folgten ihnen die meisten anderen. Nach dem ersten Tanz fing Élwens Magen an zu rebellieren und sie bat Éomer mit seiner Schwester weiter zu tanzen. Nachdem sie ihm sagte, dass sie gleich wieder käme, suchte sie eine ruhige Ecke außerhalb der Zitadelle und holte ein paar mal tief Luft. Sie ärgerte sich über ihre Naivität. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, dass ihr das Fleisch nicht bekommen würde, dass sie Éomer zuliebe gegessen hatte.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah sie im Mondschein eine schmale Person an dem Vorsprung stehen, von dem aus sie und Éomer die Nacht zuvor die Sterne beobachtet hatten.

Nach einigen Schritten wurde Élwen klar, dass es sich um die Prinzessin Lothiriel handelte und sie nicht nur herzzerreißend schluchzte, sondern sich auch gefährlich nahe am Abgrund befand. Zu nah, um sich unabsichtlich dort zu befinden.

„Prinzessin Lothiriel?"

Das Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken um, wandte aber gleich wieder das Gesicht ab.

„Kann ich euch behilflich sein? Habt ihr ein Problem?"

„Nicht mehr lange...", hörte sie Lothiriel flüstern.

„Lasst mich euch helfen. Ich kenne mich mit gebrochenen Herzen aus..."Die Prinzessin sah sie nun wieder an und Wut verwandelte ihr weiches Gesicht in harte Züge.

„Gar nichts wisst ihr. Ihr müsst nicht mit ansehen, wie der Mann, den ihr liebt, eine Frau küsst, die weder elbisch noch menschlich ist. Ein Halbblut, dass noch nicht mal königlich ist!", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Élwen schluckte die Beleidigung runter, in Angesicht der Verzweiflung, in der die Frau steckte.

„Aber Lothiriel, ihr seid eine Prinzessin und eine wunderschöne noch dazu. Ihr seid von jeder Menge Verehrern umgeben, bei denen der richtige bestimmt dabei ist."

„Aber kein König!"

„Wenn es euch nur darum geht, einen König zu heiraten, kann die Liebe ja nicht so groß sein, als dass ihr euch deswegen umbringen müsstet!"

Lothiriel schluckte und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und wusste, dass Élwen das Gefecht gewonnen hätte, wenn sie nun springen würde. Élwen hatte sie bei ihrem Stolz gepackt und damit ihr Ziel erreicht.

Die Verwirrung der Prinzessin nutzte sie aus.

„Ihr seid eine so schöne und anmutige Frau. Es wäre zu schade, wenn solch ein Wesen diese Welt verlässt..", sprach sie weiter und streckte eine Hand aus. Zwar war es ihr zuwider, die Eitelkeit dieser Frau anzufeuern, doch was bliebe ihr anderes übrig, um sie vom Sprung abzuhalten.

Nach einer Weile, die ihr endlos zu dauern schien, besann sich Lothiriel endlich und ergriff Élwens Hand. Als sie von der Mauer herunter stieg, merkte sie erst, wie jung die Prinzessin noch war, höchstens zweiundzwanzig aber auf keinen Fall älter.

„Nun setzt euch erst einmal hin und beruhigt euch."Doch die Prinzessin hatte schnell zu ihrer Arroganz zurückgefunden.

„Von euch lasse ich mir nichts befehlen!"

Erneut holte Élwen tief Luft, um keine schlagfertige Antwort zu geben.

„Ihr seid noch so jung, meine Herrin. Warum wolltet ihr euer Leben aufgeben, weil euch eine unerfüllte Liebe verletzt? Damit hättet ihr nur den Menschen weh getan, die euch lieben und somit wärt ihr nicht besser gewesen."

Da Lothiriel nur auf den Boden vor sich schaute, ergriff Élwen wieder das Wort.

„Wisst ihr, Liebe ist eine komplizierte Sache. Manche verbringen ganze Jahrtausende damit, ihr Geheimnis zu ergründen. Ich kannte mal einen Mann, der sich auch unglücklich verliebt hatte. Die Frau seiner Wahl sagte ihm jedoch, dass sie ihn nicht liebte und das verletzte ihn sehr. Von da an verhielt er sich sehr abwesend zu ihr."

„Und was hat dieser Mann dann getan?", das Mädchen war neugierig geworden.

„Er hat sein Leben geopfert, um das ihre zu retten. In seinen letzten Atemzügen hat er sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Und die Frau hat über seine Tod geweint, denn er hat ihr als Freund sehr viel bedeutet."

Die Prinzessin schnaubte.

„Wenn er ihr soviel bedeutet hat, warum hat sie ihn dann nicht geliebt?"

„Weil man keine Gefühle erzwingen kann, Lothiriel, selbst nicht von Menschen, die einem sehr nahe stehen. Und das will ich dir damit sagen, lass dich von deiner Enttäuschung nicht dazu hinreißen, Sachen zu machen, die dein Leben und das deiner Liebsten zerstören könnte..."

Die Prinzessin nickte und obwohl sie keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern, wusste Élwen, dass ihre Worte die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt hatten. So verabschiedete sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Zitadelle, mit dem friedlichen Gefühl in ihrer Brust, eine alte Schuld wieder gut gemacht zu haben.


	48. Kapitel 39

Kapitel 39 

Traurig sah Élwen über die weiße Stadt. In zwei Monaten würde sie zu Éowyns und Faramirs Hochzeit hierhin zurückkehren, aber bis dahin würde sich eine Menge verändert haben. Alles befand sich in einem unaufhaltsamen Strudel der Geschehnisse und manchmal verspürte sie den Wunsch, diesen Sog aufzuhalten und die Zeit stillstehen zu lassen. Hier, an einem Punkt, an dem sie alle zusammen waren. Nach über einem Jahr, würde sie Bruchtal wiedersehen und ihre Freunde dafür erst wieder bei der Hochzeit.

Von hinten hörte sie das Stapfen von Éomers Stiefeln. Er würde seinen toten Onkel nach Edoras überführen, während sie für einen Monat in Bruchtal bleiben würde, um ihre persönlichen Sachen zusammen zu packen und um genug Zeit zu haben, sich von ihrer Familie und alten Heimat zu verabschieden. Ihre Familie zu verlassen schmerzte sie, aber es würde kein Problem für sie darstellen, da sie jetzt schon Éomers Wärme vermisste, wenn er sie in den Arm nahm oder einfach nur berührte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, nach dreitausend Jahren kaum einen Monat ohne diesen Mann auskommen zu können. Jetzt spürte sie, wie ein letztes Mal der vertraute Geruch von Heu und Leder sie umfing, den sie für eine Weile entbehren müsste. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass es nach dem Tode Théodens besser wäre, dem Volke Rohans Zeit zu geben, bis ihnen ihre neue Königin vorgestellt werden würde.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tor von Minas Tirith, um die Gesandtschaft von Rohan zu verabschieden. Éowyn und Faramir würden in Minas Tirith bleiben, bis nach ihrer Hochzeit ihr Heim in Eryn Armen fertig gestellt sein würde und die Hobbits würden mit den Elben aus Bruchtal nach Eriador reisen. Gimli und Legolas hatten sie schon am Morgen verabschiedet.

Nun hatte sie noch einen Moment mit Éomer für sich. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und legte seine Stirn an die ihre.

„Und du wirst deinen ersten Monat als König ohne mich überstehen?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Solange du heil zu mir zurückkehrst, wenn er vorbei ist.", er blickte sie nachdenklich an. Sie wusste um seine Sorgen, die ihn immer noch bekümmerten. Vor kurzem war er noch dritter Marschall der Riddermark gewesen und nun würde er plötzlich als König in Edoras leben, ohne seinen Onkel, ohne seinen Cousin und ohne seine Schwester. Élwen schaute ihm tief in die dunklen Augen.

„Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch und du wirst ein noch besserer König sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen,...Éomer, dein Volk weiß, wenn es ein reines Herz vor sich hat."

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern küsste sie nur leidenschaftlich als Dank für ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe. Lange hielten sie sich noch in den Armen, bis Hama ihnen das Zeichen gab, dass es soweit war. Éomer drückte Élwen fest an sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Élwen.", flüstere er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Schweren Herzens lösten sie sich voneinander und er stieg auf sein Pferd. Mit einem letzten Gruß verließen die Rohirrim die Stadt, doch Élwen blieb noch stehen, bis sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.

„Tz, tz, diese jungen Verliebten. Orks töten können sie, aber nicht mal einen Monat getrennt sein..."Als sie an sich runterblickte, sah sie Merry neben sich stehen und legte ihm lachend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm, mein "alter"Meriadoc. Wir müssen uns auch zur Abreise bereit machen, wenn du das in deinem Alter noch schaffst."

Witzelnd paffte er an seiner Pfeife und machte dabei Gandalf nach, wie er grüblerisch das Gesicht verzog.

„Du Narr einer Halbelbe, wirf dich besser selbst aufs Pferd, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheit wenigstens los!"

Bevor sie ihm einen Klaps verpassen konnte, lief er schon weg und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als lachend ihre Röcke zu raffen und hinterher zu rennen.

Einige Wochen später saß sie in ihrem Gemach in Bruchtal, dass in das morgendliche Blau getaucht war, welches an die Farbe reifer Beeren erinnerte. Ein dunstiger Schimmer durchwob zu dieser Tageszeit die Luft und gab einem das Gefühl zu träumen. Doch Élwen war hellwach und überlegte, ob sie nichts vergessen hatte, was sie nach Edoras mitnehmen wollte. Doch in Wirklichkeit suchte sie nur eine Möglichkeit sich aufzuhalten, da sie nun doch merkte, wie sehr sie diese Ruhestätte und Ort ihrer Geburt vermissen würde. Mit den Augen fuhr sie die feinen Linien in den Balken ab, um sich das Bild der edlen Schnitzereien einzubrennen. Die Luft roch nach Blüten und Nebel, es war früher Morgen und die Sonnenstrahlen hatten erst vor ein paar Minuten die Berge passiert und fielen jetzt in ihr Zimmer.

„Hast du alles verpackt?"

Elrond stand in der Tür und sah sie äußerlich gefasst an, doch sie wusste, dass es ihm genauso schwer fiel, sie gehen zu lassen.

„Ja, ich bin fertig zum Aufbruch."

Er kam mit fast schwebendem Gang auf sie zu und nahm sie väterlich in den Arm.

„Oh, adar, wir sehen uns doch in zwei Monaten."

„Ja, meine Tochter, aber ich umarme dich im Namen dieses Landes, dass dazu nicht in der Lage ist."

„Ich liebe dich, adar, und komm nicht zu spät zu meiner Hochzeit."

Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern hielt sie an den Händen und geleitete sie zu den Pferden.

„Eine gute Reise, meine Tochter."

„Wir sehen uns in Edoras, adar."

„ich liebe dich, meine Tochter.", flüsterte Elrond kaum merklich, doch sie hörte es trotzdem.

So, meine Lieben, das war das vorletzte Update, so dass logischerweise das nächste das letzte sein wird.schnief


	49. Kapitel 40

Kapitel 40 

Die Sonne stand an ihrem höchsten Punkt, als die Gruppe aus Bruchtal mit Élwen an der Spitze endlich die Hauptstadt Rohans vor sich sah. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, wie majestätisch und erhaben Edoras auf dem hohen Hügel lag und konnte es plötzlich kaum mehr erwarten, dort anzukommen.

Als sie die Tore passierten, sah sie viele neugierige Gesichter, doch Éomer hatte anscheinend schon von seiner anstehenden Vermählung berichtet, da viele der Menschen sie winkend willkommen hießen und somit Élwen ungemein erleichterten.

Ihre Ankunft war angekündigt worden, so dass sich vor Meduseld eine beachtliche Menschenmenge angesammelt hatte, um ihre zukünftige Königin zu begrüßen. Vor dem Tor der Goldenen Halle stand groß und königlich Éomer mit seinen Marschällen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sie sich vom Pferd helfen, da sie ein Kleid trug. Sie bemühte sich darum, langsam die Stufen hinauf zu gehen und blieb zwei Schritte breit vor dem König stehen. Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass auch er aufgeregt war, trotzdem machte sie einen eleganten Knicks. Éomer verbeugte sich, doch plötzlich stürmte er auf sie zu und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Wie an jenem Tag in den Häusern der Heilung drehte er sich mit ihr lachend im Kreis und als sie sich fest aneinander gedrückt küssten, jubelten die Menschen von Rohan ihrem glücklichen Königspaar zu.

„Éowyn, mein Haar hält nicht, hilf mir schnell!"

„Wenn du nicht so unruhig hin und her laufen würdest, dann sprängen die Nadeln auch nicht raus!"

Élwen bemühte sich, still zu stehen, während Éowyn ihr die Frisur richtete.

„Sei ruhig, du warst bei deiner Hochzeit genauso aufgeregt. Sogar auf den Fuß bist du mir getreten und ich habe bisher nur auf deinem Kleid gestanden!"

Als Éowyn fertig war, drehte sich Élwen.

„Und, wie sehe ich aus. Sag doch endlich, Éowyn."

„Du siehst aus, wie eine Braut am Tage ihrer Hochzeit nur aussehen kann, meine Liebe. Da, sieh selbst.", erwiderte Éowyn und schob Élwen zum Spiegel.

Élwen lachte glücklich und betrachtete das Meisterwerk. Sie hatte abgelehnt, weiß zu tragen, da sie es für Edoras passender hielt, in einem hellen Gold zu heiraten. Und so strahlte das wallende Kleid aus fließenden Stoffen sie im Spiegel an. Die unzähligen Verzierungen waren von dem Gold, dass auch ihre Stirn in Form des königlichen Reifes schmückte. Trotz der vielen Stoffbahnen, die um ihre Arme und Beine flatterten, lag es perfekt an ihrem schlanken Körper. Um den Hals trug sie eine Goldkette, die einst der Gemahlin König Théodens gehört hatte und die ihr Éomer zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. Selbst im aufwendig hochgestecktem Haare fanden sich eingearbeitete Goldfäden und Perlen wieder.

Éowyn befestigte ihr die lange Schleppe an den Schultern, deren Gewicht Élwen überraschte.

„Beschwere dich nicht, wer hat gesagt, dass es Königinnen leicht haben?"

Die lockere Art ihrer Schwägerin machte Élwen Mut, trotzdem hatte ihr Herz noch nie so wild geklopft. In ein paar Minuten würde sie sich mit Éomer vermählen. Bei Arwens, sowie auch bei Éowyns Hochzeit hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es als Braut wohl ist und konnte es nicht erwarten, selber den Gang entlang zu schweben. Doch jetzt zitterten ihre Finger bei dem Gedanken, aus der Tür hinaus treten zu müssen. Aber sie war glücklich und konnte es gleichzeitig kaum erwarten, neben ihren Gemahl zu treten.

Die letzten Wochen waren schnell vorbei gegangen. Nachdem sie aus Minas Tirith wiedergekommen waren, hieß es, königliche Pflichten zu übernehmen. Rohan hatte im Ringkrieg viele Männer verloren und befand sich nun im Zustand der Aufrüstung und des Wiederaufbauens der zerstörten Dörfer. Éomers Beratern und Marschällen hatte sie schnell klar gemacht, dass sie nicht nur seine Königin war, sondern ihm auch politisch zur Seite stand. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten hatte sie sich jedoch schnell den Respekt der Hauptmänner eingehandelt, die sie nun als gleichberechtigt mit dem König sahen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herr Elrond wartet auf seine Tochter, meine Herrin...", die leise Stimme einer Zofe rief sie auf, sich fertig zu machen. Éowyn umarmte sie lein letztes Mal und sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Élwen, ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und ich könnte mir keine bessere Gemahlin für meinen Bruder vorstellen. Du machst ihn wirklich glücklich... Aber jetzt sammle dich, ich muss zu Faramir. In fünf Minuten verlässt du das Zimmer, dann geht es los!"

Und schon schoss Éowyn aus dem Zimmer und ließ die nervöse Braut alleine.

Élwen konnte nicht still stehen und wünschte sich, sie könnte sofort losstürmen, doch sich besinnend, atmete sie tief ein und schaute sich im Spiegel an.

„Du bist Élwen, Tochter des Elrond, baldige Gemahlin Éomers und Königin von Rohan.", sagte sie beruhigend zu sich selbst. Überrascht nickte sie. Das hörte sich doch gut an.

Dann ging sie zur Tür und machte sie entschlossen auf. Auf dem Flur wartete eine Zofe, um sie zu ihrem Vater zu geleiten. Doch das war nicht nötig, denn er stand bereits einige Schritte vor ihr. Als er sie von oben bis unten musterte, umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus, meine Tochter.", er schloss sie vorsichtig in die Arme, um nicht ihre Haare zu ruinieren und bot ihr dann den Arm. Sie nahm ihn feierlich und zusammen schritten sie zur Tür, die in die Halle führte.

Trompeten wurden geblasen und die Flügel schwangen auf. Élwen stockte der Atem, als sie die viele Gäste sah. Sie hatten alle schon am vorigen Abend begrüßt, doch nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie und sie merkte, wie die Röte ihr ins Gesicht stieg. Mit einem Mal verflog die Nervosität, als sie Éomer am Ende des Ganges stehen sah und plötzlich wollte sie nur noch zu ihm. In den vorderen Reihen standen ihre Freunde, nur Gandalf hatte auf ihren Wunsch hin wieder die Rolle des Zeremonienmeisters übernommen.

Sie lächelte Gimli, Legolas und den Hobbits zu, besonders Merry, der als Freund Rohans seine eigen angefertigte Kleidung trug, die ihm Éomer geschenkt hatte.

In der ersten Reihe standen links Arwen und Aragorn und zu Éomers Seite Éowyn und Faramir. Wenn sie die vielen Verwandtschaftsgrade bedachte, in denen sie sich bald befanden, wurde ihr schwindlig im Kopf. Außerdem hatte sie jetzt nur noch Augen für Éomer, der ebenfalls in Goldtöne gekleidet war, was nur zu seiner Hochzeit der Fall sein würde.

Ihr Vater legte ihre Hand in Éomers und stellte sich zur Seite. Élwen lächelte, als sie seine klamme Haut spürte und wusste, dass er genauso aufgeregt war wie sie. Doch äußerlich blieb er gefasst, als er ihre Hand küsste und dabei nicht die Augen von ihr abließ.

Während Gandalfs Rede sahen sie sich an und Élwen versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen, sein Gesicht behielt seine gewohnte Ernsthaftigkeit, doch zwischendurch spürte sie, wie er ihre Hand drückte und lächelte ihn selig an.

Endlich legte Gandalf auf ihre Hände das goldene Band und sprach die traditionellen Worte.

„König Éomer von Rohan und Königin Élwen von Rohan, von diesem Moment an besteht das Bündnis zwischen euch, das aus Liebe geschmiedet wurde um in Ewigkeit zu dauern. Möge euer gemeinsames Leben erfüllt sein von Glück."

Damit nahm er das Band ab. Élwen liefen die Tränen. Éomer zog sie an sich und sie teilten ihren ersten Kuss als vermähltes Paar. Viel zu früh mussten sie sich wieder trennen, um der jubelnden Menge entgegen zu treten. Éomer küsste ihre Tränen weg, bevor sie sich umdrehten. Arwen war die erste, die Élwen umarmte, um gleich darauf den Weg für Éowyn frei zu machen, die ihr stürmisch in die Arme fiel. Als sie Merry umarmte, murmelte er ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Wir sind ja mittlerweile Hochzeits erfahren, doch deine ist mit Abstand die schönste."

Lachend küsste sie den Hobbit aufs Haar.

Éomer nahm sie wieder bei der Hand. Auch in Rohan präsentierten sie sich dem Volk, wenn es auch nicht so viele Menschen waren wie in Minas Tirith. Aber nicht weniger herzlicher wurden sie empfangen, als sie aus der Halle traten und ihnen der Jubel der Rohirrim entgegen schallte.

Sie strahlte ihn an und plötzlich fing auch er an zu lachen. Die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, küssten sie sich diesmal lang und leidenschaftlich.

Spät in dieser Nacht trug Éomer sie auf Armen in ihr Gemach. Erst als er die Tür aufstieß, ließ er sie hinunter.

„Willkommen, meine Königin, in euren neuen Gemächern, die ihr euch leider mit mir teilen müsst."Lächelnd nahm er sie in den Arm und ließ sie sich umschauen.

„Ich glaube, da liegt ein Fehler vor, ich habe um ein Einzelzimmer gebeten."

Er sah sie leidenschaftlich an.

„Ich kann doch die Königin von Rohan in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht nicht alleine lassen. Wer weiß, wer dich mir alles rauben will..."

Sein Blick ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen und sie fuhr mit den Fingern über sein Hemd.

„Keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los....", Éomer nahm ihr langsam die Nadeln aus dem Haar und ließ es runterfallen.

„Heute Nacht erst recht nicht...", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und jagte ihr damit Schauer über den Rücken. Bevor sie ihn küsste, nahm sie ihren goldenen Stirnreif ab und legte ihn behutsam auf einen Schemel, wo er bis zum Morgen liegen bleiben würde.

Soooo, liebe Orodreth, du kannst wieder aufhören zu sabbern, denn das Rating dieser Geschichte wird sich auch in den letzten Zügen nicht erhöhen gg trotzdem widme ich dir dieses Kapitel, liebe Hannah, danke für deine super feedbacks ï 


	50. Kapitel 41

Kapitel 41 

Drei Jahre später....

Die Sonne senkte sich schon langsam den Horizont entgegen, als sie die Grauen Anfurten erreichten. Es war warm an diesem frühen Abend, doch niemand verspürte Wärme in seinem Herz, als sie die grauen Steingebäude erblickten, die den Weg zum Anlegesteg wiesen.

Vögel zwitscherten vereinzelt und am Ufer stiegen weiße Möwen in die Lüfte, um der Sonne entgegen zu fliegen.

Doch Élwen sah nur das Schiff. Ein elegantes Elbenboot, dass ihren Vater, Galadriel und Gandalf in die Unsterblichen Lande bringen würde. Éomers Arm ruhte auf ihrer Schulter, sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mitkommen brauche, aber er wusste, dass sie seinen stillen Trost brauchte, auch wenn sie es nicht laut aussprach.

Das Schiff schaukelte sanft auf den Wellen und ein Ruf wurde in ihr laut, ein Ruf, der über das weite Meer nach ihr verlangte. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und vertrieb so den letzten Rest ihres elbischen Erbes.

Sie hatte es längst aufgegeben, die Tränen zu bekämpfen und so liefen sie ihr in Strömen über die Wangen, als sie vor Elrond stand. Von Galadriel, Frodo und Bilbo hatte sie sich verabschiedet, nur Elrond und Gandalf hatte sie aufgeschoben. Doch jetzt war der unaufhaltsame Moment gekommen, an dem sie ihnen Lebwohl sagen müsste. Gemischte Gefühle kämpften in ihrer Brust. Wie konnte sie ihren geliebten Vater ziehen lassen, der Mann, der sie aufzog und ihr dreitausend Jahre zur Seite stand. Und doch würde er seinen Frieden in Valinor finden, weit entfernt von allen bösen Erinnerungen und Enttäuschungen dieser Welt.

Der ehrwürdige Elb nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und hob es an.

„Meine über alles geliebte Tochter.... Nie in meinem Leben habe ich bereut, dich aufgezogen zu haben. Siehe, was für eine wundervolle Frau du geworden bist. Wenn ich dich ansah, war es immer, als lache deine Mutter mich an und ich erinnerte mich an die schöne Zeit, die ich mit ihr verbringen durfte. Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben und ich werde es auch nie, es wird kein Tag vergehen, an dem ich mich nicht meiner wunderbaren Kinder erinnern werde. Vergiss deinen Vater nicht, Élwen...", schluchzend stürzte sie ihm in die Arme. Sie spürte den Druck seiner feinen Hände und der vertraute märchenhafte Geruch Elronds stieg ihr in die Nase. Der selbe Duft, der ihr die Momente in Erinnerung riefen, in denen er auf ihrem Bett gesessen hatte und ihr die unendlichen Mysterien des Lebens erklärt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, adar, ich werde dich nie vergessen..."Er gab ihr noch eine Weile, dann löste er sich sanft von ihr und sie sah ihm nach, wie er das Boot betrat.

Gandalf berührte sie an der Schulter.

„Gandalf...", brachte sie nur noch hervor, bevor sie auch in seiner Umarmung Halt suchte.

„Mein Kind...", auch er umklammerte ihr Gesicht und stellte sich Stirn an Stirn zu ihr.

„Gandalf... sehen wir uns irgendwann wieder?"

„Nein, mein Kind....Weine nicht um die Vergangenheit. Die Zukunft erwartet dich in deinem Heim. Menschen gehen und Menschen werden kommen, du kannst sie nicht daran hindern. Alte Erinnerungen verblassen und machen neuen Platz. Zeit besteht nur aus Augenblicken und unser gemeinsamer ist nun vorüber..."Sie blickte ihn nur schluchzend an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Du hast den Weg gewählt, der dich am glücklichsten macht. Und auch wenn unsere sich jetzt trennen, wirst du es nie bereuen. Du tatest das, was ich jetzt auch tun werde, du bist deinem Herzen gefolgt..."

„Ich danke dir, mein alter Freund. Ich danke dir für alles..."

„Nein, Élwen, ich habe dir zu danken...", flüsterte er ihr zu und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie sank zum letzten mal in seine Arme und er ließ sie an dem schönsten Bild teilhaben, dass er in seinem Dasein gesehen hatte. Sie schwebte durch Raum und Zeit, durch ein Meer aus Sternen, die sie anstrahlten. Völlig leicht bewegte sie sich und flog auf ein Licht zu, Farben spielten um sie herum und als sie das Licht erreichte, war alles hell und warm. Frieden senkte sich in ihr Herz.

Sie löste sich von ihm mit eigener Stärke.

„Ja... danke Gandalf..."

Sie tat ein paar Schritte auf die anderen Hobbits zu, die hemmungslos weinten, und legte einen Arm auf Merrys Schulter. Zu ihrer anderen Seite spürte sie Éomer und lehnte sich schluchzend an ihn.

Das Schiff lichtete Anker und schien fast schwebend abzulegen. Die Segel blähten sich in der Brise auf. An Bord standen ihre Familie und Freunde, die nach Valinor fuhren und nie wieder zurückkommen würden. Sie verließen ihr Leben und begannen ein neues, doch wie dies aussehen würde, das würden sie nie erfahren. Mit seligen Gesichtern winkten sie ihnen ein letztes Mal zu und so sahen die Zurückgebliebenen dem Schiff nach, dass von weißen Möwen begleitet der untergehenden Sonne entgegen segelte...

Die Hufe von Faire setzten dumpf auf dem Steppengras auf. Élwen beobachtete die Spuren, die das Pferd in den nieder gedrückten Halmen hinterließ. Schon am nächsten Morgen würden diese Hufspuren verschwunden sein, durch Regen oder durch den rauen Wind der Steppe, der ihr durchs Haar wehte und sie an der Nase kitzelte. Leise begrüßte sie das Land zurück, als sie langsam in die Stadt ritten. Es war Abend und die Sonne stand tief. Ihre Strahlen hüllten Rohan ein und erwärmten die Herzen seines Volkes, das Holz ihrer Häuser und Élwens Gedanken.

Einen letzten Segen schickte sie zu ihren Freunden über das Meer, dann lächelte sie die Menschen an, an denen sie so sehr hing. Éomer ritt neben ihr. Der Mann, den sie mehr als ihr Leben liebte und für den sie einen Teil von sich geopfert hatte. Der Mann, der mit ihr eine Seele teilte und ihr das Glück schenkte, dass sie jetzt umgab.

Die Tür von Meduseld flog auf und ein kleines Kind sprang lauthals die Stufen hinunter, ihnen entgegen. Ein Kind mit blonden Locken und braun-grünen Augen.

„Endlich sind wir da...", sagte Éomer neben ihr und drückte ihre Hand.

„Ja...", flüsterte sie, „ endlich daheim."


	51. Epilog

Epilog 

Während ich hier sitze, wagt sich die Sonne langsam aus ihrem dunklen Versteck und beglückt uns mit ihrer Freude. Es ist meine Lieblingstageszeit,... Sonnenaufgang, wenn die Welt erwacht, als ob sie seit Jahren im Schlaf verweilt wäre und mit jedem Morgen ein neues Leben anfängt.

Vor einer Stunde habe ich die Augen geöffnet und mich im Bett aufgesetzt. Mein Gemahl schlief noch friedlich neben mir. Ich küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und schlüpfte aus unserem Gemach. Im Flur horchte ich an der Tür unserer Kinder und vernahm ein leises Tuscheln. Wie jeden Morgen werden sie die ersten sein, die unser großes Heim mit Lachen füllen, doch bestimmt nicht die letzten.

Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht im stillen für alles danke, was ich besitze und damit meine ich nicht Gold oder andere Schätze unseres Reiches, sondern die Liebe. Liebe ist ein großes Wort und doch wird sie so oft unterschätzt und sogar unterdrückt. Menschen kommen jeden Tag zu meinem Mann und mir, weil sie sich mit einem Nachbarn um Gold streiten. Diese Menschen haben meistens mehr als genug, um sich und ihre Familie zu ernähren und so frage ich sie, warum sie das Gold für sich haben wollen und sich nicht freuen, wenn ihrem Nachbarn etwas erfreuliches widerfährt. Die meisten haben keine Antwort auf meine Frage, doch ich weiß sie. Sie haben jeden Tag ihre Familie und Freunde um sich, die sie bedingungslos lieben. Und das macht sie gierig nach anderen Dingen. Es verwirrt sie, dass sie ein Reichtum umgibt, für den sie nichts getan haben. So bauen sie sich Werte auf, die man mit den Händen befühlen kann und meinen sich dann reich. Nur wer diesen wahren Reichtum nicht jeden Tag erleben durfte, der spürt den Sinn seines Daseins, wenn er in die Augen seines Liebsten schaut, mit der Hand über das Haar seines Kindes fährt oder den eigenen Duft seiner Heimat einatmet. Und dann spürt er den wahren Frieden, den man nicht wiegen kann.

Meine Geschichte habe ich nicht wegen jener habgierigen Untertanen meines Volkes nieder geschrieben, sondern für jene, die genauso wie ich einst auf der Suche nach diesem Frieden sind, aber nicht wissen wonach sie suchen. Für Menschen, die sich selber in meinen Worten sehen und beginnen, dass große Mysterium des Lebens zu verstehen. Ich will euch, der meine Seiten liest, auffordern die Augen zu schließen und nach der Liebe in sich zu suchen. Es zählt nicht, welche Art der Liebe, doch jeder verspürt dieses Gefühl, ob es die Liebe zu der Familie ist, zu Freunden, zu einem Partner, zu einem Tier, dass euch morgens freudig begrüßt oder einfach zu der Welt, in der ihr lebt. Und wenn ihr diese Liebe in euch gefunden habt, dann haltet sie fest, haltet sie fest und jedes Mal, wenn ihr an einem Punkt in eurem Leben angekommen seid, wo ihr euch fragt, warum etwas geschieht, warum jemand etwas macht oder warum ihr selber etwas macht, dann holt dieses Gefühl heraus. Man kann nicht immer andere Menschen verstehen, aber man kann lernen, sich selber zu verstehen!

Wenn man meine Geschichte durchliest, meint man das typische Leben einer Frau durchzulesen. Ich habe Höhen und Tiefen durchlebt, Freunde verloren und Freunde gewonnen und nicht selten an mir selber oder dem Leben gezweifelt. Doch immer war etwas anwesend, dass mich dazu gebracht hat, weiter zu machen. Und dieses etwas war immer auf dieses eine Gefühl zurückzuführen. Und wenn ihr jetzt sagt, ich wüsste nichts von Leid, dass jeder einmal durchlebt, ob in stärkerem oder schwächeren Maße, weil ich mein Glück gefunden habe, dann habt ihr Unrecht. Diese Geschichte ist auch eine Warnung, denn meist wissen wir das Gute erst zu schätzen, wenn es nicht mehr da ist und wir wissen dann nie, ob es eines Tages zurückkehrt. So lebe ich weiter, und genieße dass, was ich mir erkämpft habe. Niemand weiß, was morgen kommt, denn wie schon ein alter Freund zu mir sagte: „Jedes Ende ist auch ein Anfang"

Gezeichnet:

Élwen von Rohan,

Königin von Rohan,

Gemahlin Éomers Éadig,

Mutter von zwei Kindern,

liebende und geliebte Frau.

_"Over the Hills and far away" by Nightwish _

_They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
His pistol had been found.  
  
They marched him to the station house,  
He waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
He knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
He heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
For ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
A prisoner's life for him there'll be.  
  
He knew that it would cost him dear,  
But yet he dare not say.  
Where he'd been that fateful night,  
A secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
He spent his final night of freedom.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
He swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
Back in her arms is where he'll be.  
  
Over The Hills And Far Away...  
  
Over the hills, over the hills  
Over the hills and far away.  
  
Each night within his prison cell,  
He looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
She prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
Back in his arms is where she'll be.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
He swears he will return one day.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
Back in her arms is where he'll be.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
She prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
Back in his arms is where she'll be.  
  
Over the hills,  
Over the hills and far away.  
  
Over the hills,  
Over the hills and far away_

**ENDE**

Danksagung: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas wie „Danksagung" mal schreiben würde, aber nach 41 Kapiteln, einem Prolog, sowie einem Epilog halte ich es für angemessen.

Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, diese Geschichte zu beenden, da sie nach einiger Zeit zu einem Teil von mir geworden ist. Wenn ich traurig oder wütend war, wenn es draußen geregnet hat, oder einfach wenn ich nichts zu tun hatte, habe ich mir meine Nightwish Musik eingelegt (ohja, die story ist nicht nur benannt sondern auch inspiriert von dem Lied), und konnte für ein paar Stunden nach Mittelerde flüchten. Nachdem ich das Wort Ende geschrieben habe, musste ich sogar eine Träne verdrücken, weil mir bewusst wurde, was mir fehlen wird. Aber ich bin stolz darauf, diese Geschichte verfasst zu haben und sie wird noch lange nachdem ich diese Worte geschrieben habe, auf diversen Webseiten zu finden und zu lesen sein.

Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die etwas mit dieser Geschichte zu tun haben.

An erster Stelle natürlich Professor Tolkien, der diese wunderbare Welt erfunden hat, in die wir uns dank Fanfictions, Filme und Bücher flüchten können.

Außerdem der band Nightwish, deren Musik ich vergöttere und die wunderbarsten Töne liefern, die mich nur inspirieren könnten.

Und zuletzt natürlich meinen fleißigen und weniger fleißigen Reviewern, die mir mit Lob und Kritik geholfen haben und mich mit lieben Worten aufheiterten wenn ich mich fragte, warum ich das alles überhaupt schreibe. So danke ich meinen beiden Freundinnen Dani und Kadda, der wunderbaren Webmasterin Xena, und der superlieben Orodreth.

Danke.


End file.
